Sweet Misery
by TheStarBucksQueen
Summary: "Mona, if you keep pushing yourself like this, you're going to die." Jace said staring at me. "It's a risk I'm willing to take." I said as I prepared for the fight to come. Jace grabbed my hands to stop me then cupped my chin to make me look at him. "I'm not willing to risk that." He said as he stared deeply into my eyes. "I'm going to keep you safe, I promise."
1. Most Exciting 18th Birthday Ever

Queenie: Okay, my lovelies, here is the Shadowhunter/PJO crossover I mentioned in my other story updates. I decided to use the TV show instead of the books, and I hope you like what I've got so far.

* * *

For all my life none of it has been normal. Actually the moment I was conceived things would never be normal for me. I mean, when you're the daughter of a Greek god and woman, who has clear sight and the ability of foresight, it'd be impossible to be normal, right? I know it sounds kind of farfetched, but it's all true. I am a daughter of Hephaestus the god of forges. Give me a slab of metal, and I can make you anything you'd want. A weapon, a sculpture, etc. Being what I am does have perks, but it also spells out danger, which is why when I came of age, I was sent to a place safe for others like me. I was sent after my adoptive brother Myron who is a son of Hecate.

We spent some summers, sometimes full years at Camp Half-blood where we were taught how to fight and survive. But before even being placed amongst my fellow half-bloods, Myron and I were surrounded by the supernatural. The world is crawling with creatures you might not ever believe. There is more than just the Greek myths running around. I grew up in a world of demons and hunters in the dark before I even went to join my own kind. It was a world I was more comfortable in than the one Myron and I pretended to be in when we attended school with the Mundanes.

I did have human friends who I love dearly, but every time we get together to enjoy the other's company, I feel as if Myron and I are just putting on a show. The same show we have to show to the rest of the world to appear normal. However, I had a feeling that someday things would be different. Soon the truth would come out, and there would be no hiding it again afterwards.

* * *

"When do you think Clary will be done with her interview?" I asked as I sat with Simon and Myron.

Today the day of Clary's 18th birthday, she had an interview at the Brooklyn Academy of Art. It was a pretty big deal since she's going for the advanced program. I know she really wanted to make it, and for her sake, I hope she did. It'd really put a damper on her birthday if she wasn't accepted.

"Considering the time, I'd say soon." Myron said as he looked to his watch.

He then returned to typing away on his laptop to probably finish that report he was doing for his paranormal history class. Myron was a few years older than the rest of us, and was attending his second year at his college. He was in his own advanced program, and with his grades and the hours he was taking, he was on the path to graduate early. I myself was trying to get into a polytechnic school to earn an engineering degree or two in mechanics and such.

"Like now." Myron added.

I blinked in confusion then looked with Simon to see Clary entering the café. I smiled at her as I waved, but then I noticed her turned down expression. I'm guessing the interview didn't go well. I wasn't the only one to answer.

"Give me the names of the professors," Simon began. "And I—I will end them."

Clary and I exchanged a glance before looking at Simon in disbelief. He wasn't even a fan of the sight of blood, so hearing him say something like that was hard to believe. Not to mention I'd be more worried he'd get himself hurt than those professors.

"I was thinking about a scathing email to the dean." Simon explained.

"That's probably best." Myron said as he turned off his laptop and closed it. "Wouldn't want you overexerting yourself."

Simon threw Myron a look that Myron ignored as he took a sip from his cup. I just chuckled then nudged Clary as she was sitting beside me while placing her bag between us.

"In all seriousness, we can take revenge for you if you want." I said.

"Don't bother." Clary said as she set an envelope on the table.

Simon blinked before picking up the letter. The second he looked at the front, he grinned while looking at Clary.

"What?" He asked then showed the letter to Myron.

Myron read the front before he chuckled as he looked up at Clary who was starting to smile, which had me suspicious.

"Well played." He said then turned the letter towards me to read.

When I saw "congratulations" stamped across it, I smiled brightly as I turned to look at Clary.

"Clary, congrats!" I said hugging her.

Clary giggled thanking me as she hugged me in return. I'm so happy for her. Now she could continue to go after her dream.

"But the sad face?" Simon spoke up. "Really?"

"Sometimes you've just got to set the mood, right, Clary?" I asked her.

"That's right." She said nodding.

Simon shook his head in amusement at the pair of us before sharing a fist bump with Clary.

"Thanks, guys." Clary said smiling at all of us. "You know, it's weird. They kind of liked my assigned work, but they flipped out over the drawings for our graphic novel."

She gestured to the sketches on her sketch book of symbols and demons. I exchanged a glance with Myron. Both of us have noticed that Clary has been drawing more and more of that world she's supposed to have forgotten. However, it seems as if the memories are resurfacing. We'd have to inform _him_ before things get too out of hand.

"You're welcome." Simon said grinning while not noticing mine of Myron's bothered looks.

"This day will go down in history as the greatest eighteenth I've ever had." Clary said smiling.

She looked to me so I smiled as well as the waitress brought over more coffee and some biscotti. I didn't want her thinking something was up. I wanted her happy today. I don't have many friends—not counting the ones at Camp Half-blood—, but Clary is one of the dearest ones I have, so I want her happy and safe for as long as possible. Though I did feel horrible about keeping these things from her.

"Which is why the four of us are celebrating tonight." Simon said gesturing to the four of us. "Yes, with Maurine after our show."

Honestly I'd prefer it just be the four of us. I mean, Maurine is a very nice person, but I'm not good with people. The three with me being an exception. I've just known them too long to be uncomfortable. I just prefer the company of machines to people. People are just too complicated. Way more than machines, so I tend to keep away from them if possible. So I guess you can say my social skills are terrible.

"Absolutely." Clary said.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun." Myron said as he stood. "And I would love to continue this conversation, but I have classes to attend. I'll meet you all for the show."

He put his laptop in his bag before putting the strap on his shoulder. He pushed this coffee and biscotti towards me, which I took. I could never turn down extra food, and I live off coffee. Myron pat Simon on the shoulder in farewell before coming around the table to place a brotherly kiss on top my head.

"Ah, Clary, before I forget." He said as he went over to her. "I've got a present for you."

He dug inside his bag for a moment before holding out a slim black box out to Clary. It had a violet ribbon decorating it, and I'm proud to say I picked it out.

"Oh, Myron, you didn't have to get me anything." Clary said though accepted the box.

"I didn't get you a present because I had to, but because I wanted to." Myron said. "That's what friends do."

Clary smiled at him with her cheeks tinted slightly pink. I almost giggled while knowing Clary had a crush on Myron.

"Thank-you." Clary said then opened the box.

She gasped seeing the beautiful silver bracelet inside the box. It's actually some of my own handy work. Myron asked me to make it for Clary. Even paid me for my services. And by pay me I mean, he did all my chores for the last week, and will be doing them for another two. It was better than getting paid cash.

But the bracelet was well done if I do say so myself. I made sure to put some fine detail into each charm and made sure it was the exact design Myron wanted with a few my own added creations thrown in. Myron then spelled the bracelet so it'll help Clary if she's ever in danger, and we're not around or until we can reach her.

"It's beautiful." Clary said as she looked up. "I can't say thank-you enough, Myron."

"It's not that big of a deal." Myron said while taking it from the box. "But you can repay me by promising me to never take it off."

He said this seriously while looking into her eyes as he gently put it around her right wrist. As Clary promised, I noticed the bothered look on Simon's face. Oh dear. I know Simon happens to love Clary, which makes me feel bad when I feel happy when Clary blushes around or gets closer to Myron. But I just want my brother happy and with a girl who will love him. And I feel like Clary is that person. But then again I don't want Simon sad. I feel torn.

"Happy Birthday, Clary." Myron said hugging her.

He then told the rest of us goodbye as he left, and to end the tension I cleared my throat while changing the subject.

"So Maurine's joining us tonight, huh?" I asked while trying to smile.

"Uh, yeah." Simon said as he nodded. "I hope that's okay. I know how you are around too many people."

I could tell he was sincere as he said this, and it wouldn't surprise me a bit if he told Maurine they'd hang out another night if it made me feel better.

"Of course, it's fine." I said. "I like Maurine."

I just have trouble having conversations with her while not coming off as weird. Though I think Maurine has come to understand my quirks when it comes to being around people.

"Speaking of Maurine." Clary said as she absently played with her new accessory. "What's the deal between you and Maurine?"

She asked Simon this while smiling as he paused in bringing his coffee up to his lips.

"What deal?" Simon asked. "We sing together."

Clary looked at him in disbelief as she set down the biscotti she was about to take a bite out of.

"You seriously don't know she's been crushing on you this whole time?" Clary asked.

Simon looked at her in surprise before looking to me as if he wanted me to confirm what Clary was saying.

"She does like you." I said. "I mean it's obvious to even me, and I don't understand people like at all."

Clary gestured to me in a "ya see?" fashion as she looked to Simon who was already shaking his head in denial.

"No, no." Simon said.

"Simon, how can someone as smart and perceptive as you not realize the person sitting right there is in love with you?" Clary asked.

I sighed wishing Clary hadn't asked that. It wasn't as if she had room to talk, and I didn't want Simon upset again.

"Guarantee I'm not the only smart, perceptive person to make that mistake." He said while indeed looking bothered.

Though he did have a point. He didn't notice Maurine's feelings him, Clary didn't realize his feelings for her, and Myron didn't realize Clary's feelings for him. It's like a love square almost. A love square of not so smart, smart and perceptive people. I'm glad I don't have to deal with such things. Not like any guy out there would want to date me anyway, and I'm horrible with people, so I should be safe from such romantic drama. I shook my head picking up my latte to take a drink when I noticed Clary seemed to be staring at hers really hard. I exchanged a look with Simon who seemed to notice the same thing before we looked back to Clary.

"That's a latte." He informed her as he pointed at her drink.

I nearly reached over the table to smack his arm since I'm sure Clary knew what she was drinking.

"But I could have sworn I had a biscotti." Clary said looking confused.

"Maybe you ate it really fast and didn't notice." Simon said. "Happens to me all the time. When I'm happy. When I'm sad."

"Me too." I said honestly.

Just lay some food in front of me when I working on something else I usually have it eaten before I even realized someone had left it for me in the first place. What can I say? We half-bloods can eat a lot. Clary snorted at both of us as she shook her head, but I'm sure she's used to my large appetite.

"Here." I said giving her the biscotti Myron left behind. "I need to watch how much I eat anyway, so you can have the one Myron left me."

"Thank-you." Clary said. "But I think you're the last person who has to worry about her weight. I mean, I remember you once eating nearly a whole tub of ice cream, a whole pizza and a half, and a whole lot more junk food all in one night. And you didn't gain even a pound."

I shrugged my shoulders since it wasn't my fault I had the high metabolism I did. Though it only works so well because I also work out often.

"And I thank-you both for not judging me for that." I said sincerely.

Clary and Simon laughed as Clary hugged my arm while placing her head on my shoulder.

"Oh, Mona, we could never judge you for how much you eat." Clary said still giggling. "Though I'm so glad we don't have to feed you all the time."

"Yeah, we'd go broke." Simon joked.

I playfully rolled my eyes at them then noticed the time, and I knew I had to get going as well.

"Well, I have to go too." I said. "I need to speak to my dad about tonight. I'll see you both later. Clary, I'll be sure to meet you at your house with your present."

"Okay." Clary said smiling.

I kissed her cheek then hugged Simon before collecting my things. I left the café while putting my leather jacket on. I then adjusted my bag properly as I started walking down the street.

* * *

I walked into the apartment I shared with Myron and our adoptive father. Well, he was here some of the time, but most of the time he was in one of his many hiding places. He said it was safer for us the less he was around even if he wanted to be with us since he likes keeping us close.

"Dad." I called out. "Are you here?"

I frowned guessing he wasn't here. He probably already left. Probably wouldn't be seeing him for a few days if I'm lucky. I then heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, which had me turning around. I smiled when seeing him walking around the corner.

"Dad." I said.

My adoptive father—Magnus Bane—grinned at me in response as he opened up his arms to me. I hurried towards him while wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me while resting his chin on top my head.

"Desdemona." He said using my full name. "I had a feeling you needed to see me today."

I pulled back smiling at him still while glad he was here because I need to speak with him. And thinking about it had my smile dropping slightly.

"It's Clary." I said. "I think she's starting to regain some of her lost memories. She keeps drawing runes and monsters."

Magnus brushed my hair back from my face while giving me a tender look he only shows Myron and me when we're troubled.

"It was only a matter of time, my sweet Mona." He said. "She won't be able to regain them completely as long as her memories are kept from her. But all magic fades eventually. All you can do is be there for her when it's time she learns the truth."

I nodded knowing that was true, but being in this kind of world was dangerous. It wasn't something I'd wish on someone like Clary. Or even Simon. They'd be safer away from it.

"Cheer up, Desdemona." Magnus said tapping my nose. "Aren't you going out with your friends tonight? You shouldn't look so down."

I smiled for him as he placed a kiss on my forehead. Magnus might be an immortal warlock and have no true relation to me, but he is my father in my mind. He was there for me since I was born, and raised me in place of my true parents. I loved him dearly, and being near him brings me happiness.

"If you want, come to Pandemonium tonight after you and Myron are done with your friends." Magnus said. "We will spend time together as a family."

I nodded liking the sound of that. While Pandemonium is open to Mundanes and Downworlders alike, it is a place where Myron and I can be more ourselves. Many there know our true connection to Magnus, so we don't have to hide or pretend we don't know each other. It's also one of the few places I can handle large crowds since most of the people there aren't really people. I feel comfortable around Downworlders than people since I sometimes feel as I have a stronger connection to them than actual people.

"Now, you should go get ready." He said. "I will see you later tonight, sweet one."

"Okay, Dad." I said. "I love you."

"And I love you." He replied.

He kissed my forehead one last time before shooing me off towards my room. I walked into my room that was honestly just one big mess. I had finished and unfinished projects laying around of weapons and even sculptures. Then there were large blueprints and sketches of projects I want to build either laying on my work desk or pinned to my walls. My room actually looked more like a workshop with a random bed in the corner and a closet and bathroom attached to it. I loved it this way though, and it meant I could work in the comfort of my own room.

I went to my closet wondering what to wear. I didn't want to overdo it since Maurine and Simon weren't playing anywhere too fancy. However, if I'm going to Pandemonium later I'll need something a bit flashier. I looked through some of my clothes while shaking my head at each one. This would take a while. I hate picking out clothes since I'm horrible at it. I mean, I've gotten better over the years thanks to Magnus's guidance, but I still don't enjoy it. I sighed already feeling aggravated.

* * *

After finally picking out an outfit, I headed out for Clary's place. I had picked a cropped backless black top that hugged my chest. Since it stopped above my bellybutton a tattoo could be seen on my torso. It looked like an odd runic symbol that Myron's sister Rhea had created through magic and studying different religious cultures to find strong protective symbols.

This symbol masked my scent and kept me hidden from the kind of monsters that like to hunt half-bloods down for a snack. I put a leather jacket over it, and had it partially zipped up to cover more since I knew Jocelyn would not approve of my shirt. I then had on black leather pants and ankle boots with three inch heels that were decorated with spikes on the back. I then had a few assorted rings on my fingers.

It might be a bit much for where Simon's show is going to be, but it'd work for Pandemonium. In fact, it wasn't as flashy as something Magnus would usually dress me in. However, something I always keep with me no matter what I'm wearing is golden circlet that was wrapped around my upper arm. It had been a gift from my older brother Charles Beckendorf around the time I first came to camp. It was really two dual swords twisted together to look like a circlet. But when activated they return to their rightful size and shape, so I can fight with them.

Hopefully I wouldn't need to fight tonight. But something inside me was telling me something bad was going to happen, which had me a bit sick at my stomach. Half-bloods have strong instincts. Strong enough that they warn us of danger before it even comes. It's almost like foresight except we don't see the danger—not while we're awake at least, though sometimes we do when sleeping in our dreams. We just feel it so strongly we know it's coming, and the stronger the feeling the more and danger and the less time to prepare for it. I came out of my thoughts when I heard someone call my name.

"Mona?"

I jumped then turned my head to see Dot standing in front of me as she opened the door to the store below Clary and Jocelyn's apartment. I hadn't even realized I had just stopped outside the door.

"Are you okay?" Dot asked looking worried.

Dot's been an old friend of Magnus's since before I was born, and I kind of saw her as an older sister. And she's always treated me kindly in return.

"Yeah." I said. "Just a lot on my mind. Something keeps telling that…that something is going to happen tonight, and I guess it just has me on edge."

Dot frowned, and I'm sure she thought the same as me. Clary becoming an adult is going to change things, and it might not bring just good things.

"Have you told Magnus about this?" Dot asked.

"I told him Clary was subconsciously remembering things, and he could tell it bothered me." I said. "But I didn't want to bother him with what I'm feeling. He has enough to worry about."

Dot sighed while reaching out to place her hands on my shoulders, so I'd look at her directly.

"You know as well as I do he's never too busy for his children." Dot said. "He needs to know, Mona. Especially since none of us are sure if you're like your moth—!"

"I'm not like my mom!" I cut her off quickly.

I then bit my lip because I hadn't meant to snap at Dot. She didn't mean to upset me. My mom is just a touchy subject.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Dot shook her head then gave me a hug, which brought a bit of comfort to me.

"It's okay." She said as she pulled back. "I understand. I know it scares you, Mona. However, we can't ignore your feelings. They are stronger than even Myron's and he has the gift of true magic. If your instincts are predicting future danger even if just hours in advance, Magnus needs to know, so he can help you if you ever…if you ever gain the same abilities as your mother."

I frowned though nodded my head. I couldn't argue with her though I am certain I couldn't be like my mother. I couldn't have the gift of foresight. I mean, Luke Castellan's mother had the same gifts, but Luke hadn't gained them. And that was became they were gifts from Apollo, and I highly doubted he gave me the same ones. I am the daughter of another god after all. Besides, there's already an oracle in place.

"Well, I don't want you worrying yourself about it too much tonight." Dot said. "You're still young and need to enjoy yourself. Now come on in. Simon just got here, so I'm sure he and Clary are about to leave."

Dot welcomed me inside then made sure to shut the door tight behind us while locking the door. I went up to the loft while letting myself in since Jocelyn always told me her home was my home. I walked in seeing Jocelyn, Luke, Simon, and Clary. Luke saw me first while offering me a smile.

"Hey, Dez." He said using one of my rare nicknames.

"Hey, Luke." I greeted in return as I walked over to the group.

I set Clary's birthday present on the counter next to the spray paint I'm sure Luke had gotten her.

"You're present, Madame." I said giving a mock bow.

Clary smiled while opening the bag to reach inside. She pulled out a stone sculpture I had worked on, and gasped as she looked at it. It was a sculpture of a satyr playing reedpipes, and I had made it were the stone curled outwards in tendrils to have small, very detailed flowers growing around it.

"It's amazing." She said as she ran her fingers around the details.

I worked so hard on it you could almost count the hairs on the satyr's hairy legs and the rings on his curled horns. I also made sure the reedpipes looked like the real thing meaning it had the correct amount of finger holes and amount of reeds. It was nearly a foot tall, and I could have gone for taller. But then it would have been harder to transport.

"Yeah, it is." Simon said as he looked it over with Clary. "Sometimes, Mona, I think you should try to go to the same school as Clary."

Though I appreciated the compliments, I shook my head in disagreement with Simon.

"I like making sculptures every once and a while, but I'd rather make weapons or machinery any day." I said.

My father—Hephaestus—has been known to sculpt before too. I mean, take Pandora for example. For her creation he had sculpted her out of clay, and even with his old, rough hands he had made a very beautiful masterpiece.

"Did you chisel this out?" Luke asked as he took the sculpture

"Yeah." I said. "I was just going to use clay, but decided to use a stone slab instead. I did consider marble for a while, but if you don't buff it out right, it comes out looking badly made."

Luke looked impressed as he looked at the satyr's eyes, which I had put quite some work into as well. Sometimes if you look close enough you can swear those eyes blinked at you. I actually thought about having Myron spell it to do that, but I didn't want Clary freaking out about it.

"It really is beautiful, Mona." Jocelyn said giving me a smile.

I noticed it was strained, however, and I'm sure it has to do with the fact of the runes drawn on the back of Clary's sketchbook, which Jocelyn can clearly see. Speaking of Clary, she came over to hug me tightly, which had me hugging her in return.

"I love it." Clary said as she pulled back. "It is going with all my other Mona Masterpieces."

I've actually made her something every birthday, and even when I think she'll get tired of them, she always asks for more. Or hints around she wants another one like a month—sometimes two—before her birthday to give me time to work. Even when I was away at camp she would send letters asking for one for her birthday.

"Are you ever going to ask for anything else from me on your birthday?" I asked her.

"No." Clary said shaking her head. "Until the day we have our last birthdays, I will always want a Mona Masterpiece because you rarely sculpt unless I ask you. And your sculptures are amazing."

I hummed neither agreeing with her nor disagreeing with her, which had her nudging me playfully.

"Well, ladies, we better get going before it gets too late." Simon said. "And remember after the show, we're going to Lombardi's to celebrate."

"You should come back here after." Jocelyn said while obviously trying to seem casual about the entire thing. "The city's not that safe right now."

Something must have her kind of shaken up, which just reminds me of my churning gut.

"Ah, thanks, Mom." Clary said. "But we're set."

She then looped her arm with mine to turn us around to head for the exit. She was really determined to get out of here, wasn't she?

"Yeah, we will take a rain check." Simon said as he was following before suddenly turning around, which had Clary and I turning as well. "Wait. Do I smell chicken cacciatore?"

Jocelyn smiled at Simon while standing up with her arms held out as if beckoning him take a seat and stay. Clary quickly grabbed his arm to stop him from getting pulled in by Jocelyn and her food. Though I couldn't blame him. Whatever was cooking did smell delicious. I wouldn't mind coming right back after the show to grab a bit.

"Simon, your gig." Clary reminded him.

"You're singing?" Luke asked.

"Yes, big gig." Simon said. "And by big, I mean not so."

Luke chuckled at Simon's words, which had me smiling. Jocelyn then pulled Clary into a hug, and I could see the worry in her eyes as she held her daughter.

"Uh, losing circulation, here." Clary said.

Jocelyn didn't loosen her hold a bit as she made Clary promise to have breakfast in the morning with her. As Clary was promising, Jocelyn looked at me over Clary's shoulder. I nodded my head in understand and in promise that I would look after Clary tonight. Beside me, Simon and Luke were exchanging a I'm-Watching-You gesture, which had Simon tapping his nose in an I-Got-You manner.

"Mom, mom, you've got to let me go." Clary said finally. "I'm now biologically and legally an adult."

"Yeah," Jocelyn said as she finally let go of Clary. "That's what I'm afraid of."

The three of us then left with me carrying the paint as Simon was giving Clary a piggyback ride. I smiled and laughed along with them as they talked about how tonight was going to be, but underneath the smile I had a sickening feeling something horrible was going to happen to Clary tonight.


	2. Nightclub Brawls

"You can't make it?" I asked Myron as I leaned against the front of Simon's van as he, Maurine, and Clary were sitting on top of it. "Did something happen?"

I always worried about Myron when he says he's going to "class", but in reality he went to some ruins somewhere in a foreign country looking for more clues to the lost magic he's been searching for.

"Nothing too awful." Myron said through the mirror we were using to talk.

Myron spelled my compact some time ago to receive Iris Messages like a cellphone receives video messages. And thanks to the mist, all the humans see is me using a smartphone to video chat with my adoptive brother.

"I just lost track of time mostly before finding what I was looking for." Myron said. "I can't risk leaving then coming back because the temple is spelled to change its passageways and rooms around every few days. I need to take down these symbols left behind to decipher later before that happens."

I nodded my head in understanding while hoping Simon wouldn't be too upset about Myron missing his gig. Or Clary too upset he wouldn't be here to officially celebrate her acceptance into the advanced program and her birthday. Not only that, but it seems as if Myron won't be joining Magnus and I for our "Family Night" as Magnus wanted.

"I'm sorry, Mona." Myron said. "I'll try to get back at a decent hour. I've already copied down half of what I need. I might even be able to make it back to celebrate some of Clary's birthday."

"It's alright, Myron." I assured him. "Just be safe."

Myron nodded his head before his image disappeared from the mirror. I shut the mirror then put it in the inside pocket of my jacket. I then went around the side of the van to look up at the others.

"Myron's class is running longer than expected." I said. "He said he'd try to meet us later."

Immediately Clary pouted without seeming to notice she was doing it, which was what I was expecting.

"That sucks." Simon said. "Dude really needs to cut back on those class hours. He's going to run himself ragged."

Well, it wasn't really the class hours that wore him out. But being a fulltime student while also taking time to search for lost and ancient magic did sure take up a lot of time, so Myron did usually come home late on most nights looking as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Hopefully he can meet us later." I said to Clary to try and cheer her up. "Now, I do believe there is a gig that needs starting."

Then after this gig, we'll have a fun, safe celebration at Lombardi's before I meet Magnus at Pandemonium. Yeah, I just have to stay positive. That's all.

* * *

NO POV:

Jace watched their target, who was in the form of a young beautiful woman, move towards the nightclub Pandemonium as he was joined by Alec and Isabelle. Without even having to say a word the three of them jumped down into the street without being noticed by the Mundanes around them. They followed after it, and as he was passing some mundi he slightly bumped her arm. He kept on going since there was no point of apologizing when he was invincible to these people.

"Hey!" The voice had him stopping to turn to look at the person he bumped into.

His eyes met two light brown ones that belonged of a girl who looked to be in her late teens. She had wavy caramel brown hair that fell past her shoulders and an olive skin tone. She had to be five or more inches shorter than him, but held herself tall as she frowned at him. Could she see him right now?

"Ever hear of an apology?" She asked him.

Jace stared at her in shock when realizing she really could see him. This mundane was able to see past the rune magic that was supposed to keep him hidden.

"You can see me?" He asked.

She looked at Jace as if he might have a screw loose before nodding her head to answer him. She was then joined by a redhead who frowned at Jace before looking to her friend.

"Are you okay, Mona?" The redhead asked.

"I'm fine." The girl he bumped into—Mona—said.

The redhead then looked back to Jace to frown at him, and he was intrigued that two mundane girls could see him. However, he was more curious about the one he bumped into. Something about her was _different_.

"You have the Sight." He said looking at both of them.

He noticed how Mona stiffened when those words left his mouth. Does she know about his world? Is she a part of it somehow? Mona then turned to her friend.

"Clary, forget about it." She said. "Let's just get back to Simon and Maurine."

The redhead—Clary—looked as if she wanted to protest, but before either girl could move, Jace spoke again.

"How can I not know who you are?" He asked her.

Mona made no comment though he could tell in her eyes that she didn't want him knowing her. This girl had secrets, and he wanted to know them.

"Okay, does that line usually work for you?" Clary asked him.

He still kept his eyes on Mona who turned to look at Clary as the redhead continued to frown at him.

"It's alright, Clary." Mona said. "Let's just go. We have celebrating to do."

She then got Clary to head over to some mundane boy who was looking confused. Obviously that one didn't have the sight. Mona threw another look at Jace before turning to leave, but he reached out to grab her arm.

"Who are you?" He asked staring into her eyes.

Before he could get his answer, Alec called out to him, which had him dropping Mona's arm. Finally he left after his friends because they had demons to worry about. He'd come looking for her later because he had to know exactly who she was.

* * *

DESDEMONA'S POV:

I mentally cursed while realizing I just spoke to a Shadowhunter. The second he mentioned the Sight, I had looked him over to notice the tattoos. Worse Clary had even seen him and talked to him. Even worse than that Simon and Maurine were giving us looks as if we were crazy. Even more worse than those two things was that the Shadowhunter was heading into Pandemonium with two Shadowhunter buddies. How can I go see Magnus tonight if they're around? Could tonight get any worse?

"Can you guys believe that blonde dude?" Clary asked our friends as I joined them.

"You mean that imaginary dude you both were talking to?" Simon asked.

Clary looked at Simon in confusion as if he was the one acting funny before she looked back to the hunter as he was hurrying into the club.

"No, the dude right there running into the club." Clary said.

"Clary, there's nobody there." Maurine said.

I just kept quite knowing I'd just seem crazier if I tried to defend Clary and I over the dude that was there, but they couldn't see.

"The guy covered in tats." Clary tried again.

"What guy are you talking about?" Simon interrupted.

"You guys seriously don't see him?" Clary asked.

"No." Maurine said.

"Let's just drop it." I said. "We're supposed to be having fun tonight not arguing."

And I just wanted to forget all about seeing that guy, and hope I didn't run into him again. Clary didn't seem as if she wanted to listen since she took off her jacket to reveal her fishnet top. She tossed the jacket at Simon, and I sighed already knowing where she was going.

"Where are you going?" Simon asked.

"To get some answers." Clary replied.

She started heading towards the club, which had me right behind her. None of this could end well, but just asking her to drop it, obviously wasn't going to work. So I might as well go with her to keep her safe.

"Just remember your fake ID sucks." Simon said.

"You don't have to be drinking age to enter the club." I informed him.

"How do you know that?" Simon called after me.

I didn't answer, but I soon heard him and Maurine following after Clary and I. I guess I'll be seeing Magnus earlier than expected. I just hope no one from the Circle is here. Or anyone else that might even slightly recognize Clary. We entered the club. As we entered I unzipped my jacket, to take it off. I handed it to the bouncer at the door, who dipped his head to me since he knew who I was. I wanted my jacket off, so my circlet was exposed. While it looked normal to Mundanes I knew the Downworlders could see the magical glow off of it, which should let them know I was dangerous.

Also I wanted to make sure my jacket wasn't in the way in case I needed to activate my weapons. I walked through the people looking around while already noting there was way more Underworlders here tonight than Mundanes. I then spotted that Shadowhunter boy heading towards the back. I just hope Clary didn't see him. When I saw her eyes land on him, I mentally cursed. Why was my luck so bad? As Clary started heading after him, I turned to Simon and Maurine.

"Here." I said while holding out onyx colored card to them that had the bars name on the front in violet then my name on the back. "Take this to the bar and order whatever you want."

"Wow, is this like a V.I.P card or something?" Simon asked. "How do you have something like this?"

I knew it had to be hard for someone like me who avoids humans as much as possible to have a V.I.P card to a nightclub, but it was a perk of being Magnus Bane's adoptive daughter.

"Myron visits here often, and we know the owner." I lied. "Just take it. They'll let you have whatever you want. Even alcoholic."

I knew we were all underage, but I've been drinking alcoholic beverages since I was sixteen. In moderation, of course. It'd be bad if I ever got hammered, and ended up getting myself killed by a monster since I couldn't defend myself.

"Sweet." Simon said then looked to Clary who was trying to get past the people around us to the boy. "Hey, Clary, I'm going to get some birthday drinks okay? Clary?"

He looked at her in confusion when she didn't answer, but Maurine quickly pulled him along towards the bar. Now that they were distracted, I hurried to catch up to Clary before she got too far. I quickly made it to her side while not wanting her ahead of me. As we walked, I caught sight of Magnus with some women around him as he sat like a dark king on his throne. Our eyes met, and I could tell he saw my bothered look. His eyes then flickered to Clary, and we both knew how bad it'd be if she bumped into the wrong people.

My senses then told me danger was near, so I looked up see two men in FBI like suits near us, and we were getting closer to them. Something told me it'd be bad it they saw Clary. This really was getting too dangerous for Clary. I had to think of some way to get her to leave.

"Hey, Clary, you know, I don't see the big deal about finding this guy." I said as I grabbed her arm. "I mean, so what if he bumped into me? And so what if the others didn't see him? Simon and Maurine were probably distracted or something."

Clary looked at me for a second before she quickly turned her head to make sure that Shadowhunter didn't disappear.

"Don't you think it's weird we were the only ones to see him?" Clary asked. "Come on, Mona, you have to know something is wrong here."

I frowned wishing Clary wouldn't be so stubborn. She's been like this since we were kids.

"So what?" I asked. "Let's just get out of here. You know how I am with crowds."

"If you want to wait outside, I'll understand." Clary said as she took her arm from me. "But I'm going to find that guy and find out what's going on."

I mentally screamed as she walked on while going right past those FBI wannabes who of course spotted her. I shook my head knowing I needed to get them out of here then catch up quickly to Clary. If they stayed much longer, they could add to the trouble I knew was coming. I walked right up to them getting their attention.

"You're members of the Circle, right?" I asked then narrowed my eyes. "You're not welcomed here. You should leave."

"And just who are you?" The dark-skinned one asked as he stepped up as if to intimidate me.

However, before he could touch me, Magnus appeared at my side while using his magic to stop the man in his tracks. The man looked to be in pain, but I felt no sympathy for him. I looked to Magnus as his cat yellow eyes glared at the two men.

"Who she is isn't important." Magnus said. "Just know she is under my protection."

He then looked at me while nodding me along after Clary. I nodded my head while giving his free hand a quick squeeze before I hurried after my trouble friend who was looking for trouble. However, when I lifted my head to look for Clary, I didn't see her anywhere, which had me cursing. I can't believe I lost her. I quickly started going through the crowd while knowing I needed to find her. She had to be around her somewhere. I spotted Clary going behind a curtain with some dude, and the half-blood in me knew he wasn't human.

"Clary, just what are you thinking?" I asked as I practically started running through the club.

I pushed through the curtains just in time to see those Shadowhunters with some demons, and the blonde one who bumped into me had his sword out. Then before I even registered Clary in front of me she screamed for the demon woman to look out thinking she was in danger. Clary pushed the woman down out of the way, which had me rushing forward.

"Clary, no!" I said as the woman started to show her true self.

Clary whirled around to look at me with wide eyes while clearly looking scared. The blonde Shadowhunter whirled around to look at me as well while seeming surprised to see me. I quickly actived my swords, which had the circlet breaking from my arm into two separate pieces. I snatched them from the air as they turned into swords.

I slid past Clary and the Shadowhunter while whirling around to slice the demon's head clean off, which had it disintegrating. This had the other demons springing into action, so the other Shadowhunters jumped in. A demon came up behind me to take a swipe, but the blonde Shadowhunter quickly pushed me out of the way to cut it down. I hit the ground which had Clary hurrying to my side.

"Mona, what's going on?" She asked me as she grabbed my arm to help me up.

"Clary, there is no time to explain." I said as I looked her in the eyes. "You just get out of here. Run and don't look back."

Clary looked as if she was going to protest, but then a demon grabbed her out of my hold. She screamed in fright, and before I could save her, Myron appeared out of black mist while using his magic to quickly vaporize the demon. Clary whirled around to see him, and before she could utter a word, he used the mist to put her to sleep. As she was falling backwards, Myron caught her in his arms, and since he had his hands full I killed the demon that tried to come after him from the side.

"I'm glad you're here, αδελφός (brother)." I said.

"Clary's bracelet warned me something was wrong." He said. "I'm getting her out of here. You okay here?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, I turned my swords towards me while stabbing backwards on either side of me to kill the demon that tried to sneak up on me.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said then disappeared again in smoke.

I turned around ready to end all of us. I don't like fights in Magnus's club. I know he doesn't like messes. I saw the blonde was having a bit of trouble with some of those demons after one managed to disarm him. I activated a blade next from one of the rings from my fingers to throw at one demon to kill it, which gave the blonde more room to fight the other demons trying to attack him. I then activated a few more blades to throw at demons around the room, which gave the blonde time to get his weapon. One demon then jumped in front of me while hissing at me.

"Why do you fight with them?!" He asked. "Half-blood!"

He went to attack, but I stabbed him through the head to end him as the Shadowhunters finished their business. The blonde turned towards me as I snapped my fingers, which had my weapons returning to their hidden state. He went to speak, but I beat him to the punch.

"You three should leave." I said to them as I backed up towards the curtain. "The owner doesn't like Shadowhunters. Especially ones that start fights in his club."

I then ducked through the curtain while ignoring when the blonde told me to wait. I went through the club making sure to melt into the crowd, so not to be followed. I went to find Simon and Maurine while wanting to get them home before anything else exciting happens.

"Desdemona." Magnus called as he caught me mid step.

I turned towards him while walking up to him. He placed a hand on my waist while looking at me carefully as if to look for any injuries.

"Everything is okay for now." I assured him. "Myron managed to get Clary out of here. He'll probably use the mist to try and alter her memories. Not sure if it'll work."

"Even if it does, she can't stay oblivious much longer." Magnus said. "Not after tonight, Mona. Now go get your Mundane friends. We will speak more of this later on. Do not leave the house until I tell you it is safe."

I nodded my head then went to do as I'm told. I always listen to what Magnus tells me since I know what he says is to keep me safe, or so I don't drive myself crazy worrying too much. After finding my two friends, I got them out of the club while forgetting about my jacket.

* * *

"So she's home safe?" I asked Myron as he returned home a few hours later.

"For now." Myron said. "I told Jocelyn it would be best to leave home. It isn't safe. Then it took me a bit longer to get home because I went to pick up some supplies to make some protection charms for later. "

I nodded in agreement since now wasn't the time to be hiding at home hoping nothing happened to try and keep Clary from knowing the truth. And some protection charms sounded good to me. I might put some traps up too when Clary isn't around to make the house safer.

"Hopefully one more night can pass before things have to change completely for her." I said. "But just in case, I want to check in on her."

"Magnus wanted to speak with us though." Myron pointed out. "And he said not to leave the house."

"I know, but he isn't here yet." I said. "I'll just take a quick peek in at her then be right back."

Myron sighed obviously not liking it, but he did open up his own version of the magic portal that warlocks use. It was almost like Nico's Shadow Travel mixed with warlock portal magic. It was faster and I just felt more comfortable going through it than Magnus's portals.

"Just give me a ring when you need to get back." Myron said.

"Of course." I said nodding. "Thank-you."

He nodded in return before waving me off as I stepped into the shadow portal that closed around me. It was a second later it opened to reveal the shop, and my eyes widened when seeing someone had wrecked the place.

"Clary…Jocelyn." I whispered while feeling dread wash over me. "Clary! Clary!"

I started heading towards the stairs that would take me upstairs when I heard Clary's voice.

"Mona!"

I whirled around as she ran inside soaking wet from the rain. As soon as she saw me, she ran into my arms. I held her tightly not caring that I was getting wet in the process.

"Mona…my mom…my mom…I don't know what's going on, and I don't know where she is." Clary whimpered.

"It's okay, Clary." I said as I held her. "We'll find her, I promise."

I just needed to contact Myron and Magnus to let them know what was going on. I couldn't due this on my own. I then pulled back to look Clary in the face.

"I'm going to look upstairs for any clues, alright?" I said. "Do you want to stay here?"

Clary shook her head, so I took her hand to pull her along with me. I made sure to grab an axe that was laying in some broken glass while I was at it. I knew I had my own weapons, but in case I couldn't get to them in time, this would do for a nice distraction until I could. I crept up the stairs with Clary with my senses making my head thump loudly, which told me we weren't alone.

"Clary, stay close." I whispered. "Someone's here."

Clary clenched my hand tightly while moving in closer to me. She was shaking like a leaf, and I wasn't sure if it was more because she was soaked or she was frightened. We made it to the top while creeping around the side. I kept Clary partially behind me as I peered into the darkness to see Dot. However, I knew who was in front of me wasn't Dot, which had my hand clenching the axe tightly.

"Dot." Clary said looking relieved as she moved towards the shifter.

I tightened my grip on her hand though to keep Clary back, which had her looking at me in confusion. I said nothing though as I kept my eyes glued on the shifter.

"They took Jocelyn." The Shifter said while looking frightened.

"Who took her?" Clary asked.

"Rogue Shadowhunters searching for the Mortal cup." The Shifter said.

The shifter moved closer, which had me moving even more in front of Clary. The shifter was so focused on Clary though it didn't seem to notice my movement, and thanks to the protection mark on my torso, my half-blood scent was masked to it. It thought I was just some Mundane. I didn't make another move though since I wanted this thing to keep talking to try and get a clue as to where Jocelyn might be or other useful information.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Clary asked.

"Think, Clary." The shifter said while moving closer. "Did your mother ever talk to you about a cup? A very important cup. It's gold. Almost like a chalice."

"No," Clary said shaking her head. "I don't know anything about a cup, Dot. Maybe one of the antiquities downstairs."

"No, not those." The shifter said getting even closer.

If it took one more step, I'd just end it right here. Getting information wasn't worth risking Clary's life much longer with this thing around.

"Think, Clary." The shifter said. "This could save Jocelyn."

"I can't think!" Clary finally snapped. "Someone just kidnapped my mother!"

"You know more than you think, Clary Fray!" The demon shifter said then showed it's true colors."

I pushed Clary out of the way then kicked the shin of the beast to send it tumbling backwards. I then threw the axe at it while cutting its shoulder, but it barely phased the demon.

"Back off, demon." I said as I activated my swords, which fell into my hands. "Though either way I'm going to end you."

The demon hissed at me from the ground before it started to transform even more, which had Clary screaming in shock.

"Clary, run!" I shouted over my shoulder.

I didn't turn to see if she did as the demon jumped up to lung at me. It moved faster than I thought, and I wasn't prepared for when it tackled me to the ground.

"Mona!" Clary shouted in worry.

I grunted while trying to kick the demon off of me. It roared at me opening its jaws wide, and just as it took a snap at me I managed to shove it off. Not before its fangs nicked me in my neck, however. I hissed in pain then rolled out of the way before it could get me when it lunged again. I whirled around placing a foot in its jaw, which sent it rolling away from me. I got onto my feet while already feeling wobbly on my feet. I shook my head when the double vision started.

"Shit." I said as I rubbed at my eyes.

The demon hit during my moment of weakness, and pinned me against a pillar. When it had hit me, I dropped my swords, which left me defenseless since I couldn't think straight enough to activate my blades. As I looked up at the demon—while seeing two—, I wondered if this would be the end for me. Was eighteen as old as I would be getting? Just then a sword was stabbed through the demon, and when it vanished I saw that blonde Shadowhunter there. I just stared at him wondering why he was here.

"What?" He asked breaking the silence. "No thank-you for saving your life?"

I just shook out my head trying to ignore the dizziness that had me tipping over.

"Easy there." He said as he kept me up. "That demon got a piece of you."

He pushed my hair back to look at my wound as I turned my head towards Clary who was slowly getting up from the floor.

"Clary." I whispered.

"Your friend is fine." The blonde said. "I'd be more worried about you if I were you. You could die."

I didn't really hear him as I looked at Clary feeling as if I let her down. I couldn't protect her this time. I failed her.

"I'm sorry, Clary." I said before finally passing out.

* * *

NO POV:

Jace caught Mona before she hit the ground while lifting her up to cradle against his chest.

"I've got you." Jace said as he looked at her with concern on his face.

He went to walk on, but Clary blocked his path while narrowing her eyes at him.

"Where are you taking her?" Clary demanded.

"Somewhere safe." Jace replied. "You can either stay here or come with."

Jace walked past Clary with Clary just standing there a moment before she went to grab the swords Mona had dropped. Clary held them to her chest then hurried after Jace and Mona. She didn't want to leave Mona with this stranger, but he did save them, so he couldn't be all bad, right?


	3. Waking Up in Strange Places

DESDEMONA'S POV:

I gasped shooting up in a bed I didn't know as consciousness finally returned to me. I hit something in front of me, which murmured an 'ow', so I looked to see it was someone I didn't know. I immediately went to reach for my circlet, but realized it wasn't there.

"It's okay." The girl said. "I'm Isabelle."

I said nothing since my awkwardness around new people kicked in, which usually leads to me not talking. I then looked around wondering where I was and where Clary was.

"I've never seen Jace so curious about a Mundane or distracted." Isabelle said.

"I'm not that distracting." I said finally finding my voice, which had Isabelle chuckling.

I then winced reaching up to touch my neck, which was bandaged. That's right. I was wounded by demon venom. Which explains why I still feel so weak.

"Yeah, I wouldn't move too much." Isabelle said. "Jace tried to heal you with a rune, but when he put the stele near you, an invisible like force field repelled it."

Of course that happened. I'm not a Shadowhunter. My body probably immediately protected itself once sensing the foreign magic getting too close.

"You're doing better than most." Isabelle said. "And we were able to find you some medicine, but if the wound isn't fully healed, you'll die."

I knew that, which is why I needed to get home where we kept the ambrosia and nectar. I'm surprised Myron hasn't already showed up to give medical treatment. He should have immediately know when Clary was in danger, and should have sensed when I was hurt since he and I are connected through a spell Magnus cast on us. Something has to have happened to keep him away, which had me worried.

"I just need to get home." I said. "I can take care of myself there. Now where's Clary?"

"Sleeping in one of the spare rooms." Isabelle said. "Poor thing has been knocked out for as long as you."

I frowned wondering just how long I was out for. I then turned my head when I heard footsteps. I saw the blonde from earlier and his friend heading this way.

"One Mundane shouldn't even be here." The dark-haired one said. "Let alone two."

"She isn't a mundane, Alec." The blonde retorted.

"And how do you know that?" The one named Alec shot back.

He gave me a frown, which had me frowning even more. I understand he didn't want me here, but he didn't have to be rude.

"Didn't you see how she fought against the demons?" The blonde asked. "And if she was just a mundane the wound would have killed her by now."

Alec didn't say anything else though I could still feel how hostile he was towards me.

"Listen I'll leave." I told him as I pushed the blanket off of me. "Just give me Clary, and I'll leave."

I moved to stand while nearly falling right back down. I feel so drained. This must be what dying slowly feels like.

"I don't think that's a good idea in your state." The blonde said then gestured to the bed. "Sit."

I didn't move since I didn't trust these people even if one of them just saved my life. The blonde sighed before moving to take my arms, which had me flinching.

"It's alright." He said as he guided me back towards the bed. "I'm Jace Wayland."

I didn't speak at first, but guessed it was proper manners to introduce myself back. I could do that at least.

"Desde—!" I began before Jace interrupted me.

"Desdemona Hult." He said nodding. "We know who you are."

Well, that wasn't weird or anything. Was he looking for me or something? I didn't like it when I was being looked for. Since it's mostly monsters doing the looking, and usually once found things don't go well.

"But you are one hard person to find." Jace said. "I had to stick around your friend Clary in hopes of finding you. Besides, I was interested in her as well."

I don't know why, but I found myself frowning when Jace said he had interest in Clary too. I then mentally kicked myself since that should be understandable since Clary and I both could see through his glamour.

"Why did you want to find me?" I asked.

"That's what I've been asking." Alec said. "And I find this completely unusual by the way."

Well, that made two of us. I could tell he really wanted me gone, and I'd gladly go once I see Clary and can take her with me.

"You find everything unusual, Alec." Jace said.

"I have to report this to the Clave." Alec said.

I frowned thinking that was bad because if the Clave got involved, Magnus would not be happy. Speaking of Magnus I'm sure he's already upset I wasn't at home to speak with him as he wished.

"Listen," I said as I stood back up. "The last thing I want to do is get involved with Shadowhunters. My father has given me strict rules to avoid you all, and I've already broken them. Not only that, but he had told me to stay at home, which I didn't do. So, if you would show me to me friend, we will leave."

"Fine by me." Alec said. "She's this way."

He gestured towards the exit of the room, but before I could move Jace blocked my path while frowning at Alec.

"Knock it off, Alec." Jace said. "You know she's in no condition to move right now. Now, dial it down a notch."

"My brother doesn't have a notch." Isabelle said. "I love you, Alec, but you have a switch that's always on."

"I love you too." Alec said. "But this just—!"

Alec never got to finish his sentence since Jace interrupted him. He seems to have a thing for interrupting people.

"Hey, you know what?" Jace began as he held up his hand. "Give me a minute."

Alec seemed bothered at Jace's words as I looked between them. I didn't have time for this. I needed to find Clary. I needed to get some ambrosia, and then I had to find Myron. I know something has to be wrong if he hasn't already come for us. Someone must have attacked him, and the longer I'm sitting her the longer he's in danger.

"Here's a word you never hear me say: _please_." Jace said while gesturing them to leave.

It was silent for a moment, but I could tell by the look on Alec's face that he wasn't going to let this go.

"What is with you?" Alec asked as Isabelle stood. "No, really. What is with you?"

Before he could ask more Isabelle urged her brother out of the room while leaving me alone with Jace. Jace let out a sigh shaking his head before looking at me.

"Look, I don't want to cause trouble between you and your friends." I said. "Especially not after you saved Clary and I. Besides, I need to leave. I have to get Clary to a safe house. I need to heal myself. Then I need to find my brother."

"I can understand you're worried." Jace said. "But you can't protect yourself let alone your friend. You are safest here."

"Until this bite kills me." I retorted sharply. "I know how to heal myself, but what I need isn't here. It's at home, and it doesn't matter how wounded I am, I can't stay here while knowing my brother could be in danger or even dying himself. He would never have left me alone this long once learning I was hurt."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes just thinking about all the horrible things that could have happened to Myron.

"And I made a promise to look out for Clary." I said. "I need to keep her safe."

"Safe from what, Mona?"

I whirled around seeing Clary standing right there, which sent a wave a relief through me that was so strong, I nearly fell into the bed. However, Jace grabbed my arms to ease me down, so I didn't fall.

"Careful." He said as Clary hurried over to my side. "Like, I said you aren't really in any shape to leave."

I knew he was right, but I was still wanting to leave. Clary sat down beside me while grabbing my arm.

"Isabelle told me you weren't healing." Clary said. "I'm worried about you, Mona. And I want to understand all that's happening. Please, explain it to me. What's this about demons and Shadowhunters? And what exactly are you? I mean, one of my best friends has been killing demons and wielding magic swords, which I had no idea you could do."

I sighed guessing it was time to come clean to Clary. There was no hiding anything to her now. But I knew I had to take it slow since overwhelming her was the last thing she needed.

"Okay," I said. "I'll explain what I can, but even some things were kept from me, Clary. I can only tell you what was told to me."

Clary nodded her head as I tried to calm myself since I knew sooner or later this day would come. I just thought Jocelyn would be telling her about it.

"First of all, I'm not completely human." I said getting a shocked look from her. "I know, it's hard to take in, but I was only born half human. The other half is much more, and I know it's going to sound crazy…but my other half is that of a god."

"What?" Clary asked obviously having a hard time to believing me.

Though she moved her hands away from me, which showed she was at least weary. And while it hurt a bit, it showed she wasn't stupid, which is good.

"As you've learnt recently, you now know there are monsters in this world." I said. "And things that can't be rationally explained. The gods are one of those things. There are many deities out there that are real, and the ones I hail from are the Greek gods. More specifically I am the daughter of Hephaestus the god of the forge, fire, craftsmen."

Her eyes widened in realization, and I knew she had to be thinking of all those times I built things like sculptures and machines when we were little. Things that were beyond the talent of normal children.

"That's why that demon called you a half-blood." Jace said cutting in.

I glanced at him while nodding my head.

"What about Myron?" Clary asked. "Is he…a son of your father too?"

"No." I said shaking my head. "His immortal parent is Hecate the goddess of magic and the mist."

Clary shook her head, and I paused letting her try to take all this in since I didn't want to overload her.

"But what does you being what you are have to deal with me?" Clary asked.

"Your mother is an old friend of my guardian." I explained. "She asked him for many favors to keep you save, and asking Myron and I to look out of you was one of those things. Our guardian didn't want us in danger, but he feared Myron and I might have trouble making friends, so he agreed to enroll us in the same school as you since we were little. And just because we were asked to look out for you doesn't mean we aren't friends. Because we are. It's just people like me are meant to protect others, and I'm going to protect you, no matter what, I promise."

Clary remained silent, but she slowly nodded her head before I pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back as my eyes met Jace's over Clary's shoulders. I don't know why, but I couldn't seem to look away from him. It was like I was in some kind of trance that only broke when Clary pulled back.

"What are we going to do?" Clary said. "Mom's gone…you're hurt. We don't know where Myron is. I mean, he showed up at the club as soon as we were in danger."

"If he could have appeared by now, he would have." I said. "I'm afraid something might have happened to him. The people coming after you might have went after him to get answers."

"I don't want him hurt because of me." Clary said quickly. "I don't want that."

I shushed her as tears started to well up in her eyes. I knew she had to be so worried right now.

"We'll find him and your mom." I said. "I won't give up until we do. Until then I need to get some things from my house. I was going to bring you with me, but as Jace pointed out, I wouldn't be able to protect you very well right now. So I want you to stay here while I get what we need."

"What? No." Clary said shaking her head. "Isabelle said you weren't well enough to get out of bed. You'll only hurt yourself more."

"It isn't that big of a deal." I said shaking my head. "I've had worse. Wouldn't be the first time I've been near death's door."

It really wouldn't be. Half-bloods know near death experiences very well, and I was no different.

"I don't want to take the risk of you hurting yourself more." Clary said stubbornly.

I went to tell her I'd be fine, but her phone then started ringing. She looked at it seeing it was Simon, so she was quickly to pick up. She moved to the side to talk to him in hushed tones as I sighed. I then looked up as Jace moved to sit on the bed again.

"You always this stubborn?" Jace asked. "You need to stay here to get better. Besides, the best chance you have at finding her mother and your brother is staying here with us."

"I can't heal without my ambrosia." I said. "I'm dying as we speak with my godly blood keeping the venom at bay for as long as possible. It won't work for much longer. And I can't just sit here when Myron could be hurt. I've lost brothers before, and I refuse to lose another if I can help it. Please understand that."

I looked at him hoping he would. He just stared at me silently for a moment, but before he could say anything, Clary spoke up.

"Simon's outside." Clary said looking at me. "He tracked me here using find my friend app."

"He shouldn't be here." I said as I stood. "The less involved the safer he is."

"But he said he spoke with Myron." Clary said.

My eyes widened when hearing that. Myron was able to speak Simon? This meant he had to be at least in one piece.

"Is Myron with him now?" I asked.

Clary shook her head, which still had me worried about my brother. However, hopefully he was okay.

"We're going outside to get him, and we'll go from there." I said about to stumble towards the door.

"Uh, Mona, you might want to get dressed before you go out there." Clary said.

I paused in walking then looked down to see that my pants were missing, and that I wasn't wearing my own shirt.

"Where are my pants, whose shirt is this, and who the hades undressed me?" I asked turning to look to Jace.

Jace seemed amused by my glare, which was I was sending towards him. He thought this was funny, did he?

"Demon venom." Jace, who suddenly found Clary's sketchbook that I didn't even know was in the room interesting, replied. "That's my shirt, and Isabelle."

"Demon venom doesn't explain why I'm missing my pants." I said. "It only got on my neck and my shirt."

"Better safe than sorry." Jace said. "Don't worry. Isabelle left you those."

He gestured to some clothes left on the chair, and I looked at them with wide eyes. He couldn't be serious. I picked up one of the clothing items before looking to Jace.

"Really?" I asked.

"She's comfortable with her body." Jace said as he continued to look at the sketches.

"I am too, but these aren't exactly clothes I'd feel comfortable fighting in." I said.

"Good thing you're not fighting then." Jace said as he finally looked up.

I wasn't the type to just lose my temper and hit someone, but Jace was really close to making me that type of person. However, before I could say another word, a small wave of dizziness hit me. I winced holding my head for a moment then sighing as the pain passed.

"If I felt any better, I'd complain more about this, so count yourself lucky." I said.

Jace just hummed in reply before turning his eyes onto Clary who blinked at him in return.

"Tell me, Clary Fray." Jace began. "What do you know about these?"

He opened up her sketchbook to her to show the runes, and she just gave him a look of confusion.

"Apparently nothing." Jace said. "Interesting."

I left him to his small interrogation since it wasn't as if Clary could give him too much information. I looked around not seeing really anywhere to change, so I guess I'd have to right here.

* * *

NO POV:

"And this isn't my underwear either." Jace heard Mona murmur.

He looked away from Clary towards the dark haired girl as she was standing in front of the mirror with her back to them. She had put on the skirt and boots Isabelle left, and was now topless with just her bra covering her chest. She turned sideways to frown at her reflection, and Jace didn't bother hiding the fact he was looking her over. His eyes roamed her body, and took note of the mark on her torso. It almost looked like a rune, but it wasn't. There was also a scar going down her torso as if someone had tried to surgically open her up.

She then pulled on the shirt while frowning even more, and her distaste for the clothes Isabelle left her amused him. As she moved her hair out from her collar, she turned to look back at him and Clary. He continued to look at her while not moving to look away. She looked uncomfortable with his stare though didn't look away from him. Until she finally addressed to Clary.

"Let's get to Simon." She said.

Clary nodded her head then offered her arm to Mona who looked as if she could fall over at any second. Mona took her arm though seemed a bit embarrassed by needing help.

"I feel like I'm going to fall in these things." Mona said meaning her shoes.

"Don't worry." Jace said as he led them out. "I'll catch you again if you need me too."

He smirked at her while making sure to grab his jacket and a blade just in case. He had a feeling they wouldn't be alone out there. They left the room while heading for the front of the church where the mundi was waiting.

"What's that for?" Clary asked. "You're not going to kill Simon, are you?"

"Protect the humans, kill the demons." Jace said as he put away his blade. "You'll get it eventually."

The three of them left the church with Simon right there waiting, and Jace noticed how Mona stiffened up with her eyes darting around. He looked around as well guessing someone really was out here.

"So why can't Simon see you?" Clary asked Jace.

Jace lifted his shirt slightly to reveal the rune that was keeping him concealed from Simon.

"This is a glamor." Jace said. "A rune that makes me invisible to Mundanes. It's a shame really. Well, because I'm denying them all this."

"You would fit right in with Aphrodite's children." Mona said shaking her head. "All twenty-one of them. Though I'm sure Drew wouldn't like the competition."

Jace wasn't sure who drew was, but he smirked while certain he looks better than him while completely unaware that Drew was actually a girl. He then hung back as Clary helped Mona get closer to Simon.

"Mona, what do you have on?" Simon said as he took off his jacket to cover her up. "And why is there a bandage on your neck? Did someone hurt you?"

As he put it on her, he looked at her neck with worry in his eyes before looking to Clary.

"Did anyone touch you?" Simon asked.

"No." Clary said. "But, Simon, you need to get Mona home."

"I need to get you both home." Simon said. "Let me take you."

"I don't think I have one anymore." Clary said honestly.

Before she could explain properly when Simon asked a voice spoke behind the group.

"Clary Fairchild." A deep voice said.

Mona frowned knowing this couldn't be good as she turned her head to see some man standing there. She went to get her weapons activated, but realized she still didn't know where they were. She wasn't armed while this person was, and she could barely stand at the moment. This wasn't good at all. Though it didn't seem she had to fight since Jace jumped the man from behind to put him in a sort of headlock. Clary gasped at what was happening, which had Simon looking at her in confusion.

"Clary's what's going on?" Simon asked. "What are you looking yet? Mona, are you seeing anything?"

"Yes, and I'll explain later." Mona said.

She then watched with Clary as the fighting continued between Jace and mystery man. After a few more moments of struggling, Jace managed to get the upper hand and kill the man who dropped to the ground.

"Jace!" Clary shouted then ran towards him.

"Excuse me?" Simon asked going along with her.

Mona just stayed back as she started to feel very lightheaded again. She felt as if the entire world was spinning to fast, and it was making things dizzy as Jace made himself visible for Simon who was freaking out about the dead body.

"Um, what is happening?" Simon asked.

"We don't have the luxury right now, kid." Jace said. "Everyone back inside."

He turned towards Mona seeing she looked as if she was about to fall over, so he headed towards her.

"Clary, who is this? Your meth dealer?" Simon asked.

Clary ignored Simon as she looked at the body more closely to see she knew the guy.

"I've seen him before." Clary said.

This had Jace pausing as he turned his head to look at Clary who was pointing to the body.

"As the police station." Clary added.

"He's the member of the circle." Jace said walking back to her to point at the man. "Clary, he's here for you."

"He's with the people who took mother and the people who might have attacked Myron." Clary said while really worried about him.

She knew he was more than capable of looking out for himself considering he can use magic according to Mona. But it didn't stop the worry from making her chest ache.

"Yeah, and your little best friend here led him right to you." Jace said. "He's here to capture or kill you."

Jace knew it was a possibility they were after Mona as well. Half-bloods were sometimes viewed as too dangerous and too powerful, and there had been debates long before he was even before if they should be wiped out or made allies. If the Circle knew she was a part of this, they could come looking to kill her before she could become too big of a hindrance. And right now she couldn't protect herself.

"There's a dead body right there." Simon said speaking up again. "We have to call Luke."

"We can't trust Luke, Simon!" Clary said while remembering what Luke said at the station. "We can't."

Jace frowned knowing he needed to hurry things along before they were stuck out in the open for too long. Besides, all this excitement couldn't be good for Mona.

"Clary, I need to keep you and Mona safe." Jace said. "I promise you, I promise, I am going to help you find your mother. But you're one of us. You're a Shadowhunter."

And Shadowhunters were a dying breed, which meant the ones out there needed to pull together. Besides, Mona was obviously going to keep Clary safe no matter what, and if he helped her out, she might stop trying to leave, which would get herself killed before they can even help her heal.

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked. "Clary, you don't know this guy, alright? Come with me. I can get us help."

"Clary, please." Jace said.

"Clary, come on." Simon insisted.

The girl looked between the two boys not knowing what to do at the moment.

"Everyone just get inside." A new voice piped in. "Preferably before my sister keels over."

The three whirled around, and Jace titled his head at the newcomer while remembering he was the one who appeared in black smoke and snatched Clary away from the club. Jace had thought he was some kind of warlock at the time. But this must be Mona's brother—the son of Hecate. So he is a magic user, but even more powerful than the warlocks if he ever discovered his true potential. He had one large bag thrown over his shoulder while holding onto the strap with one hand while the other was placed on Mona's back as she was leaning into him looking nearly unconscious.

"Myron!" Clary exclaimed before running over to him.

Clary immediately hugged him the second she reached him, and he winced causing her to jump back.

"Are you hurt? I'm sorry." She said as she placed her hand on his torso.

She felt something wet there, but due to the dark and his black shirt, she couldn't tell what it was. Without thinking she lifted the shirt partially to see white bandages underneath they were soaked with blood in some spots.

"Oh, my god." Clary said.

"Myron, what the hell happened?" Simon asked hurrying over. "Did you get jumped or something? Why didn't you say anything over the phone?"

Jace followed much slower while keeping his eyes on Mona. He'd catch her the second she completely lost her legs from out from under her.

"I didn't get these wounds until after." Myron said. "But I'll explain that later. Now while my father has always said to stay away from Shadowhunters with the Frays being the exception, let's get inside with this one."

He nodded to Jace who he noticed was looking rather intently at his little sister. Myron's brow quirked but he said nothing.

"But, Myron, we have to go get help." Simon said. "How do we know this Mick Jagger wannabe is going to—?"

"Mundane, not now." Jace said firmly then moved towards Mona. "I'll get her."

Myron let him though wasn't sure if he wanted some stranger handling his little sister. Jace lifted her up into his arms while making sure she was securely tucked against him, so she wouldn't be jostled too much.

"Let's go." Jace said.

He led the way towards the church with Myron following immediately. Though he paused to look back at his friends.

"Wait, but, Clary." Simon said looking to her hoping she'd listen.

Clary looked Simon then to Myron before knowing what she had to do. She looked back to Simon while taking his hand.

"If Mona and Myron trust him, Jace must be able to help." Clary said. "It's okay, Simon. Let's go."


	4. Burning Up Inside

DESDEMONA'S POV:

I groaned waking up once more after passing out. I really hated the wake up after being unconscious more than once. It was like walking up with a horrible hangover or something.

"And she's awake."

I gasped my head shooting to the side to see Myron, who was mixing something together, standing there. I went to speak, but winced clutching my neck, which felt like it was on fire. I cried out as it burned even more. Myron hurried to the bed while easing me back to lay down.

"The venom is nearly reaching its peak in your body." Myron said. "And I know it hurts, but you have to stay still for me, αδελφή (sister). I was able to get some herbs that will get the poison out, but it's going to be painful. However it will completely cleanse your body. After that, I will give you ambrosia and nectar to finish the healing process. You'll be back on your feet in no time. Do you understand?"

I slightly nodded my head while trying to bite back another cry of pain as the burning intensified.

"And you don't have to worry about Clary and Simon." Myron added. "Jace is helping Clary find answers, and Isabelle is taking care of Simon."

That was good. They needed to be distracted, and I didn't want them in here when I knew I had to look like hell.

"And the two of us were so lucky to have this gentleman watching over us." Myron asked glancing over his shoulder.

I glanced up seeing Alec there watching us very carefully with a hard look on his face. I wasn't surprised. Magnus told us Shadowhunters wouldn't trust us if they knew what we were. It was one of the reasons he never wanted us around them. Myron then turned himself towards Alec as he stood.

"If you're going to stay in here, you might as well make yourself useful." Myron said. "I'm going to need help keeping her still, so the venom drains out of her properly. I know you don't like us, Shadowhunter, but would you really let a girl die because of that?"

Alec didn't make a peep at first, but he then removed his jacket before stepping up.

"What do you need done?" He asked.

"First we need to set out a tube at the entry wound then connect it to a container." Myron said. "Using the venom I can make stronger protection spells and charms later. After that I'll put two IVs in both of her arms that are connected to a few tubes. The faster we drain out the venom the better."

"But won't her blood be drained out as well?" Alec asked as I watched Myron get what he needed.

"The potion I'm going to give her will push out the venom while cleaning the blood, so while she might lose some blood it'll mostly be venom leaving her body." Myron explained.

Well, sounded simple enough to me, and I trusted Myron with whatever he decides. As the two prepped for the procedure, I tried to remain calm despite the fact I felt like someone had lit my neck on fire. Though fire has never hurt me before, so I guess I don't know what being on fire felt like. Once the tub and IVs were set up, Myron brought the potion over to me. He helped me tilt my head up, so I could take in the potion. The second I swallowed it this whole new pain wrecked over my entire body. I screamed out in pain while starting to thrash, but Myron quickly grabbed me to hold me down along with Alec.

"I know it hurts, Desdemona, but you will survive this." Myron said.

I couldn't answer as another rippling scream tore through my body as the boys held me down. I heard footsteps rushing in this direction, and I mentally cursed since I wanted no one to see me like this.

"What the hell is going on?!" I heard Jace shout.

"I have to burn the venom out of her, and while she's in a lot of pain, it's saving her life." Myron explained while keeping his eyes on me. "Believe me, Shadowhunter, if there was another way, I would rather be doing it. Do you think I enjoy inflicting pain on her?"

Tears ran down my cheeks as the pain seemed to get worse by the second. It was like my body was trying to kill me from the outside.

"What's that black substance coming from her body?" I heard Clary asked worriedly.

"Demon venom." Myron said. "I'm expelling it from her body."

I coughed starting to feel as if I suddenly couldn't breathe, and as I started choking, Myron cursed.

"What? What's wrong?" Clary asked.

"She's suffocating." Myron said. "Jace, I need you to take my place. Clary, give me that needle filled with the golden liquid."

Myron quickly moved with Jace taking his place, so I could see Jace's face above my own. I almost felt self-conscious since I knew I had to look awful. Jace didn't seem bothered though as he looked into my eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Mona." He said. "Just hang into there."

I wish I could have nodded to let him know I heard him, but all I could do was cry and thrash around as my chest burned due to the suffocation.

"Myron, where's that needle?" Jace asked looking over his shoulder to my brother.

"I have it right here." Myron said moving over into my sight. "I'm sorry, Mona, but there's going to be more pain. Just hang on, little sister."

Myron then opened my shirt slightly before taking the needle and ramming it through my chest.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked sounding almost worried.

"Giving her a shot of adrenaline and nectar." Myron said. "I had to get it into her heart directly, so it could pump quickly through her body. If I hadn't she'd die the second the potion wore off."

Myron was right the pain would be worse, which I proved as I let out another shrill scream. I thrashed harder against Alec and Jace while nearly breaking out of Jace's hold.

"No, no, Mona." Jace said tightening his hold. "Stay still. Please, just for a little bit longer. Come on, can you do that for me?"

I didn't answer through I tried to keep as still as possible even when I just wanted to wither and shrink away from them.

"That's it." Jace said. "Good."

He kept talking to me the entire time as the pain continued to run through my entire body. This had to end sooner or later right?

* * *

It took another hour for all the pain to end and for the venom to be extracted. I've felt pain before, but that had to the worst kind of physical pain I've felt up to date. However, it was over now, and after getting come ambrosia and drinking some nectar I felt good as new. Good enough to go with the group as they look for Dot who Clary hoped could get back her stolen memories. I don't know how she figured out about that because I didn't tell her, and Myron said he didn't either. Also we knew who we should really go to if we wanted her memories back. However, Myron and I had decided to go along with what Clary wanted to find Dot.

-FLASHBACK-

 _"What about father?" I whispered to Myron as I was helping him look over his wounds now._

 _Apparently he had been attacked by members of the circle like I had feared, but it wasn't them who hurt him like this. He had risked using an un-spelled cellphone to call Simon earlier, and since he had been bleeding at the time, many monsters managed to track him. He got pretty banged up, and had multiple cuts and wounds on his torso._

 _"I haven't been able to get a hold of him." Myron said. "And I had to leave the house once they found us. It isn't like him to ignore one of our distress calls, so he must feel as if he can't see us right now for our own safety."_

 _I nodded because Magnus never ignored us once we sent out a signal for help unless he had no way of helping us._

 _"And he never tells us where he goes when he's hiding on his own." I said._

 _He said that way if anyone ever came looking for him, we honestly wouldn't know where he is. That way they'd have less reason to stick around us. So to keep us safe._

 _"We'll try to find Dot first since that'd be easier than trying to find him." Myron said. "If finding Dot doesn't work, we'll have no other option than trying to track him down."_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I wanted to find Magnus. Mostly because I wanted to make sure he was safe too. And secondly, I could use the comfort of his arms right now. Magnus always had these hugs that made me feel that no matter what else could be happening in the world that I was safe. That nothing could ever touch me for as long as he was here.

"Is this the least revealing thing you have?" Clary asked Isabelle.

Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and had me turning to look towards the two. Isabelle was giving us new clothes to go out in, and I was just glad to have pants, so I won't complain. I also have my weapons back. Apparently Clary had been keeping them safe in her guest room. Now I don't feel so naked.

"What? All the naughty bits are covered." Isabelle said. "A little too much in my opinion, and Mona isn't complaining."

I didn't say a thing since I was back to the whole not good with talking to strangers thing. The danger has passed for the moment, and I wasn't dying, so I didn't have to force myself to speak. Isabelle chuckled at me as I was adjusting the strap the boots she had given me. Funny how her clothes fit me so well when we're obviously two different sizes.

"Where's Simon and Myron?" Clary asked just wanting to obviously change the subject.

"Who?" Isabelle asked.

Clary gave her a look through the mirror that said she wasn't amused, and I knew she had to be feeling really stressed at the moment.

"Ha, kidding." Isabelle said. "They're in good hands with the boys."

Isabelle then sat down beside me as I was checking over some of the weapons Myron had brought from home. He brought a few more of my throwing blades, which I would put in my boots since they didn't have any spells on them that hid them like my dual swords and my blades that hid as rings on my fingers. Then he also brought my belt that had a buckle that formed into a shield with the rest of the belt forming the straps that would go around my arm to hold my shield.

And the shield had a hidden sword within it in. The shield was made like a traditional Greek shield where warriors could carry their swords within the shield. That way they could block an enemy's attack while having the sword somewhere easy to draw when needed. He even brought some of my leather armor, but I was sure Isabelle would kill me if I put it on. Since it'd clash with my outfit. Are all Shadowhunters like children of Aphrodite or just her and Jace? Thinking of Jace, had me glancing towards Isabelle with a question in mind.

"You and Alec are siblings, correct?" I asked.

"Yes." Isabelle said nodding with a smile. "And you're wondering if Jace is a part of that family."

I looked at her kind of surprised she guessed what I was going to ask her next. Though I did nod my head.

"Because you want to know if Jace and I are a thing." Isabelle continued.

Now that threw me for a loop because I had been not wondering that at all. I just wanted to know their dynamic as a team. Why did I almost feel as if I was in denial or something? Isabelle smirked at me as if she took my silence as a conformation. I then glanced at Clary to see her look, which I knew meant without having to ask. She was probably questioning my sanity about having a thing for Jace? Which I don't. Again that annoying feeling of denial wormed its way into my stomach.

"Don't worry." Isabelle said as she put her arm around my shoulders. "In every way he is like my brother like how Myron is to you. Our parents took Jace in when he was ten. We trained together. Learned to fight side-by-side. I'm sure you and Myron did the same."

I nodded my head because it was true. Myron and I could move as one on the battlefield. We put many hard training hours into becoming stronger, so we could protect each other during a fight.

"A few days ago, all I had to do is worry about getting into art school." Clary said. "And now…"

She trailed off not seeming to know what to say, and I knew the feeling. It's hard accepting who you are when it's so different from what's normal for others.

"It's hard now, Clary, but things will get easier." I said as I stood. "You just can't let this helplessness you're feeling get the better of you. You're too strong for that. Myron and I were always taught by our mentor-Chiron-that to survive in a world such as this you have to be stronger than the doubt or fear that might try to plague your thoughts. Don't let them consume you."

"But how do I do that?" Clary asked. "How do you do it? I mean, did your mom prepare you? Because mine didn't."

I frowned at the mention of my mother since it was still a very touchy subject. I never liked it when she was brought up.

"My mom…was out of the picture before she could prepare me for anything." I said.

Though part of that was a lie, and I knew it. But I wasn't going to elaborate on my mother any further.

"And you're not alone in this, Clary." I said. "Myron and I will be right beside you the entire time. As we've always been, and I guess Simon too. And I love him too death, but we both know he's going to be useless in a fight."

Clary let out a small chuckle seeming a bit better, which had me smiling. I then collected the small bag on the bed, which Myron had also brought. It has a few more of my own created goodies that I couldn't wear on my body or hide in my boots.

"I'll meet you both outside." I said then looked to Isabelle. "Maybe you can give her a better pep talk than me."

I started leaving the room while wanting to meet up with Myron before as left to talk out a few backup plans just in case.

"I think she's starting to like me." Isabelle was saying as I shut the door.

I shook my head chuckling then started walking down the hall in the direction we had come to get to Isabelle's room. The boys were probably already waiting, or still preparing to leave.

* * *

NO POV:

Myron looked at his wounds in the mirror while seeing they were already pretty healed up thanks to the magic herbs and ambrosia he had taken. Though some were scaring over. Guess he'd just have to deal with that. He then grabbed a clean shirt from the bag he had brought to start pulling over his head. As he was lowering the shirt over his torso, Jace walked into the room.

"You almost ready to go?" He asked.

Myron looked over at the blonde before grabbing his jacket from where he had folded it over chair.

"Yeah." Myron said as he started to put on his jacket. "I don't have to worry about stocking up on weapons and looking them over like Mona does, so be prepared to wait a bit longer."

At the mention of his sister, Myron noticed how Jace kind of shifted, which had his brow quirking slightly. Seemed as if the blonde Shadowhunter had an interest in his little sister. Myron wasn't sure how he felt about that one bit.

"Are you sure she should be going with us?" Jace asked. "Just barely over an hour ago, she was burning up from the inside out, suffocating, and an inch from death."

Myron could understand Jace's worries. To a person who doesn't know the power behind ambrosia and nectar, it had to be hard to understand how someone could be up and ready for a fight just after going through something like Mona had.

"The ambrosia and nectar did their jobs." Myron said. "They healed her body and rejuvenated her. She'll be fine to fight with us. Though if you're that worried, keep an eye on her. A very close eye, Jace Wayland."

Jace looked to Myron noticing the look in his eyes as he was staring at Jace. It was as if Myron wanted him to promise to look after Mona. Jace nodded his head silently, and after a moment Myron nodded as well.

"Now, let's go find Dot." Myron said as he started heading for the door. "I'd prefer if we left Clary and Simon here since it'd be safer, but knowing Clary, she won't go along with that."

Myron then left with Jace following after them since they really did need to move. They walked out to meet the girls and Simon as Clary was speaking in hushed tones to Simon while Isabelle was looking over some of the weapons. Jace walked over to Isabelle while slapping her hand away from the weapons.

"No, Izzy." He said firmly.

Isabelle nearly pouted at him though let it go as she just continued to look at the weapons.

"50 bucks say he doesn't approve of this mission." Isabelle said as she ran her finger along one of the blades.

Jace almost hit her hand to stop her from touching them again, but paused when seeing Mona was giving them a curious look. She looked as if she wanted to reach out and touch one, but before she could, Alec appeared.

"I don't approve of this mission." Alec said making Jace sigh. "I spoke to the Clave. They're sending Seelie scouts to search for Valentine, but they made it clear the little girl doesn't leave the premises. And that the two abominations either leave or agree to be locked up for monitoring."

He pointed to Clary as he was saying this before turning his eyes onto Mona and Myron as the two stood side-by-side. And even if they two were just adoptive siblings, they actually looked a lot of life since they had very similar skin tones and brown hair along with the same brown eyes. Jace frowned at Alec feeling almost angry for what he called them. The two didn't seem offended, or worried about the whole lock up thing as they just stood there at ease.

"Hey, my name isn't little girl, okay?" Clary said. "And don't talk about my friends like that. Besides, I don't care what that Clave thing or you want. I'm going to find Dot."

"And where she goes, we go." Myron said. "Clary is under our protection, Shadowhunter. We might be abominations in your eyes, but we have power you need."

Alec looked as if he was going to retort, but Jace quickly cut in before a fight could start.

"Alec, this warlock could have the answers need." Jace pointed out. "And with Valentine's people out there searching for Clary, she's not safe outside alone. And even with Myron and Mona protecting her, they need help."

Jace then looked towards the two siblings when Mona mumbled something to Myron in a different language. Jace thought it was Greek, but wasn't too sure. Myron replied in the same language while shrugging his shoulders. Mona rolled her eyes snorting, which had Jace wondering what they were saying. They went ignored by the others though as Isabelle looked at her brother.

"Jace has a point." She said.

"Et tut, Izzy?" Alex asked.

Isabelle looked down as if unable to meet her brother's gaze, so Alec turned towards Clary.

"Alright, since you have all the answers, where do you suggest we search?" Alec asked.

"We should start at Dot's appointment in Greenpoint." Clary said as she touched her necklace. . "And there's this thrift store—!"

Clary suddenly gasped as her necklace glowed a bright purple. Mona and Myron exchanged a glance knowing it had to be magic—which most likely Dot made herself. Myron then touched Clary's shoulder while stiffening when an image of Dot in front of Pandemonium entered his mind. He let go of Clary as if touching her skin had burnt him, which had her looking a bit saddened by his action.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked. "What is it?"

"I, um," Clary began still a bit dazed. "Weirdly I think I know where Dot is."

Mona frowned looking towards her brother, and a few more words passed between them. When he had replied to her question, she frowned even more. This had Jace wondering what they were talking about now.

"Great," Simon said as he pulled out his keys. "I'll drive."

The Shadowhunters and half-bloods gave him looks as he held up his keys. He looked at all of them in return.

"What?" He asked. "Unless you have a Shadowhunter-mobile for something."

"I don't care what we take." Myron said as he snatched the keys from Simon's hand. "And I'm driving. We don't have time to waste, so let's go."

He started leaving with Clary right behind him without question. Mona went to follow though paused to grab Simon's hand. Seeing them holding hands put a bad taste in Jace's mouth.

"Come on, Simon, before the runes on the floor kill you." She said tugging him along.

Simon turned pale while looking down at his feet when he remembered what Jace said. He looked to the blonde who was following with the other two.

"You were kidding about that right?" He asked looking freaked out.

Jace smirked feeling like messing with the mundi because he blamed Simon for the bad taste in his mouth.

"Possibly." Jace said patting his shoulder.

Simon looked more freaked out as Isabelle and even Alec looked amused by his discomfort.

"I'm not going to die, am I?" He asked Mona.

"I don't know." Mona said. "Better safe than sorry though."

"What do you mean you don't know, Mona?" Simon nearly squeaked out.

* * *

Magnus stood in his club ushering warlocks out the portal he created to take them somewhere safe. He was in a bit of an irritable mood, so he wasn't being very polite about it either.

"Hurry up, Warlocks." He said. "Last train to salvation."

He then knocked back the rest of his drink while already read to have another one. He just tossed to the glass to the side not too worried when it shattered on the floor. He then clenched the jacket in his other hand tightly. It was Mona's jacket, which his bouncer had given him earlier saying she had left it in the club two nights ago...when Magnus last saw her.

"Magnus!"

Magnus didn't even turn to acknowledge Dot's presence as she hurried towards him while being pretty sure he knew why she was here. And he didn't care unless she had word of where his children were.

"Hey!" She said as she grabbed his arm.

He turned to frown at her since he wasn't in the mood to deal with her. He had to get these warlocks out safely then try to find Mona and Myron.

"Why haven't you been answering my messages?" Dot asked. "Jocelyn's missing and I—!"

"I've been a little busy protecting our people from certain death." He retorted while cutting her off.

He left out that he's also been busy trying to track Myron and Mona, but it seemed as if Myron had put a cloak around him and his sister because even using Mona's jacket wasn't helping him locate them. Magnus always told him to do so in case of emergencies, so he wasn't upset with his son. However, not knowing where they were bothered him.

"What are you talking about?" Dot asked.

Magnus couldn't believe she was really asking that. Where has she been for the last two days? Under a rock?

"Jocelyn's brilliant planned is screwed." Magnus said. "Valentine knows a warlock brewed the potion that put her to sleep. He's hunting warlocks down one by one."

"Oh, so you're leaving?" Dot asked a bit angry.

"You've always been the quick study, Dorothea." Magnus said. "It's our only choice until we know what Valentine is up to. Let's go."

He grabbed her up to usher her towards the portal because he didn't want to keep it up for too much longer. He didn't want any of Valentine's men showing up before they could leave.

"No, I can't." Dot said as she pulled away from him. "I've been portaling all over the city looking for Clary, and my magic is dangerously low. I need your help."

"Are you really going to risk your life for a Shadowhunter?" Magnus asked.

He's made the mistake of letting his children near them for too long to begin with. He didn't want Dot to make a similar mistake.

"This isn't us vs. them, Magnus." Dot said. "If Valentine gets the cup, we're all doomed."

"Valentine can't kill what he can't find." Magnus said as he stepped closer to the portal.

"Are you really going to leave Mona and Myron on their own?" Dot demanded before he could step in. "They're probably worried sick about you, and in the streets right now by themselves. They could be hurt or—!"

Dot shut-herself up when Magnus's eyes flashed dangerously cat like as he glared at Dot. He stepped up to her while glaring down at her.

"Do you think I'm not aware of the danger they are in?" Magnus asked as he continued to clutch Mona's jacket. "I have been trying to find them, but can't. But when I do, I will be taking them with me where they won't be found by anyone of this world. I won't let Valentine near them."

Magnus then stepped back into the portal while closing it immediately after, which left Dot on her own.


	5. Going to Meet the Silent Brothers

Queenie: Sorry for the many typos. I didn't have enough time edit. My computer is messing up, and I don't want to run it too long. I have one more chapter to post then I'll be getting off here before my computer crashes or overheats.

* * *

DESDEMONA'S POV:

I sat in the back of Simon's van as Clary and Myron were in the front. I heard them speaking in hushed tones, and I'm sure Clary is asking a million questions right now. I'm just glad I don't have to answer them.

"Hey, Mona." Simon, who was to my right, murmured.

I turned towards Simon as he was sitting very uncomfortably, which I'm sure was due to our three other passengers. The Lightwood siblings were sitting across from us while Jace was sitting on my left.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked. "You seem on edge."

I sighed though wasn't surprised that Simon was able to pick that up. He has been one of my best friends since he, Clary, Myron and I were kids.

"I suppose I am a bit." I said honestly as I looked at him. "There's actually someone I hope to see besides Dot at Pandemonium. I've been worried about him."

I noticed how Jace shifted next to me, which had me momentarily glancing towards him. I saw his frown, which made me wonder what was wrong. Though I quickly pushed the thought to the side as I returned my gaze to Simon.

"Who?" Simon asked.

"You know when I told you that Myron knew the owner of the club?" I asked getting a nod from Simon. "Well, I do too. I know him very well in fact…because he raised me."

Simon's eyes widened, and I noticed that the Shadowhunters were looking towards me in interest. I ignored their looks, however.

"The owner of that club is your adoptive father?" Simon asked.

I nodded my head since I guess there was no point in hiding it, and since they'll probably meet Magnus when we reach the club, might as well come a bit cleaner and confess he's my dad.

"Adoptive?" Alec asked.

"Yeah." I said as I looked at him. "I couldn't be raised by my actual father because it is forbidden in the ancient laws for gods to interact with their mortal children. They're not allowed to intervene, or try shape our futures, which is why the laws were passed. And my…my mom was…incapable of caring for me."

I grew silent after that since speaking of my mother will always make me sick to my stomach.

"So she's alive?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah." I said as I brought my knees to my chest.

Simon put his arm around my shoulders knowing I get uncomfortable when discussing Karen Hult.

"Let's drop the subject." Jace said. "We need to focus."

I glanced towards him, and our eyes met. I hope mine reflected that I was grateful he said something because I didn't want to talk about my mom anymore. Jace nodded then looked forward again.

"I just want to know if we're saving another mundane or not." Alec said as he spoke up again.

"My adoptive father doesn't need saving." I said. "And he isn't mundane. How do you think Myron and I know so much about Shadowhunters and Downworlders so much? We don't exactly get lessons about your world from our mentors at Half-Blood Hill. In fact, Chiron likes to keep us separated from even our Roman counterparts."

Or more like the gods did, and Chiron made sure we just knew about our heritage and how to take care of ourselves in our world.

"Then who is he?" Alec said with clear annoyance in his voice at my vagueness.

I went silent for a second then glanced towards the front to see Myron had picked up the conversation we were having in the back. Our eyes met, and he nodded his head. Well, if he was okay with it, I guess I was too.

"…His name is Magnus." I said. "Magnus Bane."

While Simon and Clary didn't know who we were talking about, Jace and the Lightwoods definitely did.

"Magnus Bane?" Jace asked. "As in the High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

I nodded my head as I turned towards the blonde while almost worried he wouldn't want to be near me when knowing I was raised by Magnus. I'm not ashamed of Magnus, and I didn't understand why I was feeling this way about how Jace felt about being near me.

"And you didn't mention this earlier because?" Alec demanded. "We could go straight to him to get her memories back instead of looking for this other warlock."

"We can't do that because we don't know where he is." Myron said from the front. "I've tried tracking spells, I tried contacting him more than once, and we haven't gotten any word from him either. He might not even be in the city now, so we figured it'd be easier to find Dot to see if she could get Clary her memories."

"Or help us find my dad at least." I said. "I just hope the Circle doesn't get to him before we do."

* * *

I walked with the others towards Pandemonium at a pace much slower than I'd like. After we had parked the van a few blocks away, we decided to walk from there, but it was too slow for me. I wanted to rush into Pandemonium to see if Magnus was there, and if he was alright.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked as he moved to walk next to me.

I glanced at him then looked back forward since I couldn't hold his gaze. I felt on edge around him, but not like I expected him to jump me like monsters.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm fine."

Though as soon as the words left my mouth, I could hear the lie in my own voice.

"You're worried about your dad, right?" Jace guessed.

"Yeah." I said. "He's the most important person in the world to me. If I ever lost him…"

I shook my head not even wanting to finish the rest of that sentence. I didn't even want to think about it. I just wanted Magnus at the club and safe.

"Hey," Jace said as he stopped me by grabbing my shoulders to turn me towards him. "Even if he isn't there, I will help you find him. Everything's going to be okay."

I felt better, and slowly nodded my head. I murmured a soft thank-you, which had Jace's lips twitching up partially. Clary then gasped as she stopped in front us which had Myron going to her side immediately. He didn't touch her this time, but he hovered beside her protectively.

"Dot." Clary whispered. "Dot!"

She took off down the street towards Pandemonium, which had me right beside her. She didn't have to tell Myron and me she saw something wrong with Dot. We already figured out she had to be having visions from the necklace. And if she was this freaked out it meant Dot was in danger. Serious danger.

"I'm going on." I said to Myron. "Stick to Clary."

"Right." He said nodding as he ran alongside our friend.

I picked up the pace while ignoring when Simon and even Jace shouted for me to hold up. I kept going while quickly turning the corner that led down to Pandemonium. Not only Dot might be in trouble, but if Magnus is there, he might be as well. I had to get there. I had to. I saw the flashing sign of the club in sight, which had me running even faster.

"Mona, wait up!" Jace called behind me.

I heard him running after me, but didn't pause until I had to at the doors. I grabbed the handles about to hank them open when Jace caught up to me. He grabbed my arms while making me look at him.

"Mona, what's going on?" Jace asked. "What's wrong?"

"Clary must have seen Dot in trouble through the necklace." I said. "We have to get inside before anything happens to her."

And or Magnus if he's inside. A part of me prayed he was because at least I'd know he wasn't just gone. Jace finally let go of me, so I jerked open the doors to run inside. I came to a stop though once entering the main floor to see it was too bright and no one was in here. Though there was shattered glass on the floor as if there was some kind of fight.

"He's not here." I whispered under my breath as the others caught up.

Clary ran right past me probably hoping to see Dot, and Simon ran right with her as if not wanting her to get to far away from him. I looked towards Myron as he looked at me in question. I shook my head, and he turned cursing under his breath. We had no idea where else Magnus would be if not here or our home, which Myron had to burn down when he managed to get away from those Circle members, so to not leave any traces of us behind.

I felt my emotions rage inside me as I felt angry we were too late to find him here. We should have known he'd be here. We should have checked here first even if it mean's exposing us. He was probably here to seconds ago. Now there was no telling where he's gone. There's no telling when we'll see him again. I felt my eyes well up in tears as my hands balled into fists.

"Dammit!" I cursed while hitting the top of one of the tables with my first.

The dark metal dented from the hit it took from my fist. I felt eyes on my back, but tried to ignore them as I fought off the tears. However, I heard footsteps heading my way, so I turned my head to look at Jace.

"He's gone." I said as a few tears leaked. "We missed him. Now there's no telling where he is."

Jace looked as if he was going to say something, but Simon walked past him while pulling me into his arms.

"It's going to be okay, Mona." Simon said. "Just breathe, okay?"

I just shook my head trying to hold back the tears as I leaned into Simon. I just wanted to know if Magnus was safe. Even if I couldn't see him in person, it'd be okay as long as I knew for certain he was okay.

"It's not safe here. We have to go back to the institute". Alec said breaking the silence. "Right now."

I let out a sigh pulling away from Simon while knowing Alec was right. We needed to regroup, and think of another plan.

"So what now?" Clary asked. "Valentine now has my mom and Dot and maybe Myron and Mona's dad, and we're just going to give up? What about my memories? They can't just be gone. Myron, can you get them back?"

The group turned towards Myron as he was looking at some glass that was broken on the ground. He looked up from it while twisting a shard around his fingers.

"I'd rather not mess inside your pretty little head, Clary." Myron said as he stood. "I don't like messing with someone's head. The human mind is delicate. One little slip up, and I could cause some damage."

"You can just fix whatever gets messed up later." Clary said. "I'll take the risk."

Myron sighed then looked at me since he knew I knew very well what a little damage could do to a human's mind.

"You don't understand, Clary." I said getting her to look at me. "People aren't machines."

Clary looked at me in confusion, so I decided to elaborate on my previous statement.

"When a machine breaks, it can be fixed." I said. "But when you break a person, he _can't_ be fixed."

I hope she understood this because risking her mind just to find her memories was not worth it in my book. The mind was too precious to risk harming to the point of no return.

"Then I'll deal with a bit of brain damage." Clary said sounding as if she was starting to hit desperate. "I don't care if I go crazy if it means finding my mom."

"Don't be stupid, Clary!" I snapped before my mind really realized what I was saying.

Clary jumped looking at me with wide eyes as was Simon as well. I'm sure that was the first time my friends have ever heard me lose my temper. Especially at one of them.

"Going crazy isn't something to take lightly." I said. "It will ruin you, so I don't ever want you to say anything like that ever again."

I then stormed out of the bar needing some fresh air. I needed to stay calm. An angry, emotional half-blood was never a good thing. If I wasn't thinking straight or letting my emotions get the better of me. I needed to cool it before my clouded judgement got me or someone else killed. I was just touchy about the subject just being discussed inside. I walked out the door while slamming it behind me. I let out a breath while sitting on the edge of the steps.

"Okay, Desdemona, pull yourself together." I said to myself. "This isn't the time to be going… _ **crazy**_."

* * *

NO POV:

It was silent for a long moment before the group turned towards Myron for an explanation.

"Sorry about that." He said as he pocketed the glass shard into his pocket. "Desdemona just doesn't like talking about insanity to any degree. She's unfortunately had to deal with a lot of it when she was younger."

This had Jace's attention. Was Myron saying Mona had once not been all there? She seems to down to earth to once have been insane.

"What do you mean?" Clary asked softly while still a bit shocked at the fact that Mona of all people had gotten angry with her.

Myron looked at her gently while brushing her hair back, which relaxed her slightly tense body.

"It isn't my place to say." Myron said. "It is only something Mona can say when she is ready. Just please be careful with your words next time, Clary. Mona has lost a lot because someone who chose the chance of insanity when wanting to help others, and she will be scarred for life because of it."

Jace looked towards the door while wondering just what had happened exactly, and what insanity had happened to her.

"I had no idea." Clary said.

"Well, Mona doesn't like talking about it for good reason." Myron said. "Let's just move on from the idea of me tapping inside Clary's head, and think of our next step."

"Okay." Clary said nodding then looked to the Shadowhunters. "Is there any other way?"

It was silent for a moment before Jace decided they did have one other option to try.

"There is another option." Jace said.

* * *

DESDEMONA'S POV:

By the time, I had managed to calm myself down, the others started walking outside. I didn't speak with them at first, and I was grateful they didn't start asking questions. However, it made me worry about how much Myron had told them. Surprisingly, Alec stopped next to me, which had me looking up at him.

"You good?" He asked looking down at me.

I let out a breath before finally standing up on my own two feet since this wasn't the time to be sitting around.

"Yeah." I said then added after a pause. "If I even get close to a little hysterical again…hit me, okay?"

I could have sworn Alec's lips twitched up at my request, but in this lighting it was hard to tell.

"I think I can managed that." Alec said. "Now come on, your friend has decided to go along with Jace's plan, and she'll most likely be dead in the end if things go wrong."

"Say what?!" I asked.

* * *

"I am not happy about this." I said for the umpteenth time as we pulled up under some bridge in what felt like the middle of nowhere.

Some of the others sighed for the umpteenth time, which just shows how well I'm doing at getting my point across.

"We know, Mona." Jace said looking at me. "But this is the only other option we have unless you know where to find Magnus."

I frowned at him because he knew I didn't know how to find Magnus. If I did, we'd be going where he was, not here. I then looked away from Jace while quite cross with him for even suggesting this plan to Clary. Jace sighed again before reaching out to take my hand, which had me looking at him in surprise.

"It'll work out." Jace said. "I promise."

I just bit my lip not sure how to react since I wasn't used to boys beside Simon and Myron or even Magnus holding my hand. And this wasn't a simple hand squeeze. Jace was still holding on, and strangely…it didn't really bother me.

"Now come on," Jace said as the backdoors were opened by Simon who drove this time. "It's time."

I frowned still not liking this one bit, but I let him lead me out of the van. He even helped me down even though I would have been fine on my own. I looked around not sure how I felt about being somewhere unfamiliar in the dark.

"Why do I feel as if this is the place where you take all your victims before you finally kill them?" I asked as I glanced towards Alec as he was getting out after us.

Alec didn't grace me with a verbal reply, but the blank look on his face told me he wasn't amused. He then walked past me as I wondered as if he'd ever warm up to me.

"Why did you have to say something like that, Mona?" Simon asked. "This place is creepy enough."

"Don't tell me you're afraid." Isabelle said.

"Are you kidding?" Simon asked. "I was born afraid, which sounded way better in my head."

"I don't see how." Myron said as he walked past Simon.

I snorted in amusement at Simon gave Myron one of his usual exasperated looks whenever Myron made a comment that made Simon look bad or anything similar.

"Let's check it out." Alec said as he walked on.

Clary went to follow, but Jace put out his arm before she could go any farther than she did.

"Wait, here a minute." Jace said. "I want to see if it's safe."

Well, that seemed like a good idea to me, so with that in mind, I decided to go on to do some scouting of my own. However, Jace turned towards me while putting out his arm again.

"Ah, ah, you wait here too." Jace said. "Just to be safe."

I opened my mouth to protest against being treated as if I'm glass, but Jace interrupted me before I could start.

"I know you can protect yourself." Jace said. "You proved that when fighting against those demons in the club, but some of us should wait back here with Clary and Simon."

I sighed though supposed I did understand that logic, so I nodded my head in consent. Jace nodded in return then walked on with Isabelle to catch up to Alec. After the Shadowhunters got farther away, Simon started questioning Clary about whether or not we could trust our new friends. While those two were distracted by their own conversation, Myron turned towards me.

"Are you doing better, little sister?" Myron asked me.

I glanced towards him while not having a hard time guessing what he was really asking me.

"Yeah." I said. "There will be no more outbursts like that. I guess I'm just a little out of practice at keeping myself together. I apologize."

Myron let out a humorless chuckle as he crossed his arms over his chest as with both watched Jace and the Lightwoods speak from a distance.

"There's nothing wrong with feeing worry." Myron said. "Or getting upset. It's what makes us human. You don't want to become like our parents, do you?"

I frowned as I leaned against Simon's van with my own arms crossed over my chest. To become like the gods…some might think it'd be an honor, or some great gift. But to me it'd be like a curse. To be immortal and live so long that you're barely phased by death, betrayal, tragedy…how could it not be some kind of curse?

"No, I don't." I said. "But it'd be nice if I could keep myself together when it counts."

"I suppose I can't argue with that." Myron said. "Cloudy mind, cloudy judgement, leads to—"

"An early death." I finished.

Those were the words of a fellow half-blood from the Ares cabin. Her name is Filomena Carter, but everyone knew her as Mena. She used to say that during the advanced combat training after defeating someone who was obviously distracted, or had a lot weighing on their mind. She always said when you're in a fight, or when you're in a dire situation whatever other problems you're dealing with don't matter. Because if you can't stay focused you'll only get yourself and the ones with you killed. She was just a year older than me, but her wisdom on how to survive our kind of world had always been amazing.

"We'll just have to be careful from here on out." I said.

Myron hummed in agreement when Jace finally gave the all clear to move on ahead. I walked ahead of Clary and Simon as Myron brought up the rear just in case. I made it over Jace, and he brushed his fingers against the back of my hand. I wasn't sure if it was purpose or not, but it had me glancing up at him.

"You good?" He asked me under his breath, so the others didn't hear.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm fine. No worries."

Jace didn't look completely convinced, and I didn't want him thinking I'd be some kind of liability.

"It's not something I like to talk about." I said. "It's just a part of my past. A part before I even met Clary and Simon. Before even Myron joined mine and Magnus's family. It let its marks both mental and physical."

I hoped Jace wouldn't ask any more because it wasn't something I wanted to talk about. Jace just nodded his head then glanced back to Clary as she was talking to Myron who had moved to walk beside her instead of behind.

"I need to prepare Clary for what's to come." Jace said.

I studied Jace carefully for a second as my head tilted partially to the side as it usually does as I'm trying to work something out in my head.

"You really care about her, don't you?" I asked curiously.

Jace looked back at me, and for a second I wasn't sure how to read his expression. He then chuckled with his lips turning up.

"She is a Shadowhunter after all." He said. "And she's one of our ways to find the Mortal Cup. Besides, she's lost everything, and I know how that feels, so I guess I just want to look out of her."

I hummed supposing I could understand that. Sometimes people fascinate me even if I'd rather be with machines most of the time.

"You don't have to worry." Jace then added, which had me blinking in confusion. "I don't like her like that, but you're cute when you're jealous."

My eyes widened at his words as he gave me a cocky grin before heading back to Clary to prepare her.

"Δεν ζηλεύω (I am not jealous)!" I exclaimed in Greek, which had the others looking at me curiously.

Only Myron understood, and he had a grin on his face, which made the heat in my cheeks get even worse. Jace's own grin grew, and I finally I looked away unable to look at him anymore. I was about to keep walking, but I stopped dead in my tracks when my instincts kicked in, which warned me something was out of place. I heard Myron shift behind me.

"Mona," He began. "How many?"

"I don't know." I replied. "I'm not even sure if they've arrived yet."

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked. "They who?"

Myron shushed him while moving over to my side to slowly pat me on the shoulder.

"Listen, we're going to have company soon." Myron said. "I want everyone else to continue to the Silent Brothers nice and casual like. If they are here, we don't want them knowing we know. Mona and I are going to excuse ourselves to head back to the van. After that we'll break apart to search the area."

"On your own?" Clary whispered as she stepped up to him.

She grabbed his arm as if that was going to keep him from leaving her sights, but Clary had to understand this was the kind of stuff Myron and I do.

"We'll be fine." I said. "If we take too many to split up with, we could alert who's here that we're onto them."

"How do you even know someone's here?" Alec asked.

"My instincts never lie." I said. "I knew things were going to go sour on Clary's birthday celebration hours before it happened. However, I don't think we'll have that much time to prepare this time."

Alec frowned though glanced around as if to look for this danger that I was sensing.

"Alright." Jace said. "Go but be careful."

He was looking at me as he said this, so I nodded my head then lightly bumped Myron's arm with my fist before heading back to the van.

"We'll be fine, Clary." Myron whispered to her behind me. "We'll be waiting for you before you're even finished with the Silent Brothers."

I glanced over my shoulder to see Myron give Clary a hug before he finally turned to follow me. The two of us walked off towards the van, but halfway back, we split to cover more ground. I didn't know what was out there. I didn't know how many of them are out there. What I did know is that there'd be a how lot less of them once I got my hands on them.


	6. Vampires Came Out to Play

I looked around the area as I counted to scout the parameter though I had paused there for about fifteen minutes to...place some things in order. The feeling of danger being close was getting worse by the second, which told me either I was closing in on it or they were closing in on me. Either way it brings me closer to them, which works just fine for me. I walked underneath a slightly fallen metal beam while having one of my fingers activate to form a blade.

A second later I flipped backwards while spinning while I was upside in midair to throw my dagger. I landed the beam with another blade activated just as the first one I threw landed dangerous close to a sneaking up vampire's head. The celestial bronze blade cut into the metal beat behind the vampire as he froze to look at me.

"Finally showing yourself, huh?" I hummed. "I was wondering when you would."

"How long have you been aware of me?" The vampire asked as he tilted his head.

This vampire seemed to be in his early twenties, which he most likely wasn't, and he had pale blonde hair that was slicked backwards.

"For a while now." I said. "You and your friends, so they might as well stop hiding."

As soon as the words left my mouth about a dozen other vampires came out of the shadows. You would think being as old as they were that they'd be smart enough to surround me before they came out of hiding. Well, if they wanted to make it easy for me that was their problem. I jumped down from the metal beam I was on with my swords activating to form in my hands.

"Do you really think you can take us on your own, Half-blood?" The blond vampire asked.

"I guess we'll both find out." I said.

* * *

NO POV:

Myron looked around at the dozen and a half vampires circling him as they all hissed with fangs out. His fingers started to glow and crackle with magic.

"Quite a bit of you here just for a few Shadowhunters, two half-bloods, and a mundane." Myron commented.

"Don't try to act innocent, half-blood." A female vampire with black hair said. "We know the redhead girl is the key to the Mortal cup. We'll use you and your sister as bargaining chips to get it. Though I suppose we just need one of you, and I've always wanted a taste of your kind's blood."

Myron didn't seem too worried when some of the other vampires smirked obviously liking the thought of getting a bit out of him. Myron just remained still until the vampires were given the order to move in. As soon as one moved in, Myron raised his hand with the dark blue magic at his fingertips turning fiery red. The two vampires closest to him caught fire with the heat so great they instantly disintegrated. This caused the rest of them to hesitate for a moment.

"Don't underestimate me." Myron said. "I am the student and the son of Magnus Bane the high warlock of Brooklyn. To cross blades with me, so to speak, is to prepare for a death sentence if you don't exercise caution."

He then snapped his fingers with some swords appearing above a group of vampires. Before they could move out of the way, the swords shot towards the ground to rain down on the vampires. They cried out as they were stabbed and slashed by the swords. The female vampire hissed in anger when more of her underlings were killed by this magic wielding half-breed.

"You will regret that." She snarled at Myron.

"Somehow I doubt that." He said.

He whirled around after that to making a slashing motion with his hand that was glowing yellow at his fingertips. The vampire sneaking up behind him froze with his eyes widening before his head rolled off its shoulders onto the ground. Myron turned back to the remaining vampires.

"Who's next?" He asked.

* * *

DESDEMONA'S POV:

I ducked under the swipe of another vampire then hooked my foot around its ankle to send it to the ground. Before it could get back up this large bear strap snapped out of the ground to crunch down on its body. The others froze looking at me with wide eyes.

"I might have set a few traps while I was waiting for all of you to show." I said with a grin. "I happen to be good at making them. Might want to watch yourself even I don't know where some of them are because the little buggers like to move."

I then lifted my foot about to go right, which had them stiffening up. I set my foot down with them holding their breaths as if ready for a trap to activate. Nothing happened though, which gave them confidence to move in, which was what I wanted. Three got in front of me, and one of them hit a tripwire attacked to a makeshift flamethrower I hooked to one of the beams. They screeched in pain as they fell to their knees while being burned to death by fire laced with celestial bronze since I wanted to make sure they stayed dead.

"When did you have time to make these, half-blood?!" The blonde vampire demanded.

"I'm a daughter of Hephaestus." I said. "Making something like a flamethrower using a lighter and with hairspray I mixed with powered celestial bronze is child's play, so don't insult me. All I needed to do was set it up and add a tripwire."

I then activated a few more blades from my last two ringers to throw at another group of vampires. It left just the blonde, which had me pointing one of my swords at him.

"Last one, pal." I said. "You ready to have some fun?"

The blonde vampire hissed at me before retreating into the night. I sighed placing the blunt end of my sword on my shoulder. Normally I would track the guy down to end him, but I didn't have the time for that now. Besides, I couldn't get too far away from the group. I waited a few more seconds to see if it was really safe before deactivating my swords, so they returned as a circlet on my upper arm.

"Guess I need to deactivate these traps." I said.

I didn't want one of my friends tripping one, which might result in loss of limb. Or any maiming of any kind. I crouched down to start digging out one of the traps near me while being careful while I did so.

"Mona." Myron called as he came towards me, which had me whirling around to look at him with wide eyes.

"Whoa!" I said holding up my hands and stopping him. "Careful where you step."

Myron froze with one foot just inches from the ground. That was way too close for comfort. He threw me frown.

"Did you booby-trap the place?" He asked. "Mona, you know what Chiron said about doing that on an open battlefield where even your allies can stumble on them."

"Sorry." I said holding up my hands in a peacemaking gesture. "I found a bit of odds and ends in some left over scraps and trash. I couldn't help myself."

Myron said then very carefully backtracked his steps until he was out of danger.

"Just hurry up and deactivate the traps." Myron said. "We need to get back to the others to check on Clary."

I nodded my head knowing that was true. Though I paused when I heard more footsteps. I turned my head just as Isabelle was rushing over in our direction.

"Guys," She began getting closer.

She nearly stepped right on top of one of my traps, which had me jumping to my feet in panic.

"Stop!" Myron and I shouted at the same time.

Isabelle's eyes widened though was unable to stop herself before she hit the wire. I cursed thinking she was going to be crushed as the beam above was let loose once the wire was tripped. However, Myron managed to port over to her to grab her and jerk her backwards far enough, so that when the large beam hit with a loud crash she was nowhere near it. It was silent for a moment as the ground shook for a moment after the crash. I let out a sigh of relief a moment later while glad I didn't squish her.

"Desdemona Rosemond Bane." Myron began while using my full legal name as he turned to give me a firm stare.

I winced knowing I was in trouble now. I hadn't meant for Isabelle to be put in danger. It was all an accident. Well, making the traps hadn't been an accident, but what just happened was.

"Sorry." I said. "Sorry."

"Forget about that." Isabelle said. "It's not important. Simon's in trouble."

This had Myron and I both stiffening when we heard that. How was Simon in trouble? Did one of the vampires get past us? Or…I cursed realizing what happened.

"Those flunkies were a distraction." I said.

"And now some vampire has Simon." Myron said. "Which means we don't have time to deactivate your toys. Just come on."

I nodded then hurried over to them while careful where I placed my feet. I made it over to them without tripping anything before hurrying with them back to where Isabelle said the others were. We finally made it over to where Clary and the boys were just as she was asking where Simon was. She looked to us for answers.

"I told him to stay in the van." Isabelle said. "I've searched everywhere."

"And while she was searching and we were fighting, Simon must have been taken by some vampires who had remained in the shadows out of our sensing range." Myron added. "Not even Mona had noticed them."

I frowned feeling guilt for that since I'm supposed to protect my friends with Simon being a dear friend. Now he was in the hands of vampires.

"Vampires took him?" Clary asked then glared at Isabelle. "You were supposed to protect him! Simon!"

She hurried off to find him, which had Jace sighing in aggravation as he followed.

"These mundanes are killing me." He said as the rest of us followed.

I hurried to run alongside Clary, who was still calling Simon's name, with the both of us making it back to the van first. I then stiffened sensing we had guests, so I grabbed Clary by the arm to jerk her back towards me. She opened her mouth obviously to protest, but I clapped my hand over it.

"Shh, we're not alone." I whispered.

She stiffened up in fear though nodded her head, so I let her go while the others reached me. I turned around tapping my mouth to signal for them to be quiet.

"I know you out there, vamps." I called out. "Why not show yourselves? I believe you have someone who belongs to us."

"You mean, this Mundane, Half-blood?" A voice called from above.

This had all of us snapping our heads up to see tow vampires standing on one of the large beams above. One was holding Simon upside down and over the beam, so if her grip slipped, Simon would end up a messy puddle eon the ground.

"I'm afraid—Simon, was it?—is coming with us." The male vampire said.

"No," Clary said while stepping forward, but Myron grabbed her to hold her back. "No, he's not a part of this."

Yeah, I don't think the vampires cared too much whether Simon was or wasn't a part of this. They're making him a part of it now regardless, and they'd regret threatening someone precious to me.

"It'd be my pleasure to kill you if you don't return him." Jace threatened.

"Careful." Alec cautioned. "We'd be violating the accords."

Jace looked at Alec with a frown since that highly seemed important at the moment. Simon was in danger after all, and even if Jace didn't like him, he didn't want a dead mundi on their hands.

"I'm afraid your sidekick's quite right." The vampire said. "The night children of broken no laws. We're negotiating."

"What the night children have seem to have forgotten is that we're not Shadowhunters." I said as I stepped up to Myron. "Your laws don't mean shit to us, and we were always taught not to negotiate with monsters. If you take him, I promise you that I'll have your head for this."

The vampire smirked not seeming to worried, but he should me. I don't get angry often. Not overly so at least, but when I do anyone at the end of my blade should fear me.

"Bark all you want, Half-blood." The vampire said. "You won't be getting Simon back until we are given the cup. Those are our terms. And the clock is ticking. Tick-tock people."

The vampires then disappeared into the night with Simon's voice disappearing into the distance as he shouted Clary's name.

* * *

I walked with the others through the institute while already thinking of a hundred different plans to get Simon back. This was my fault for not sensing those vampires sooner. It's my fault for not sensing the trap they set. I'm the daughter of Hephaestus no traps are supposed to be hid from me. Yet this one was. I was sloppy.

"I still don't understand." Clary said from ahead of the group. "How can Shadowhunters be better than what you people call Mundanes?"

"Because we protect humans." Isabelle said.

I winced knowing that wasn't the right answer as I stopped along with the rest of the others as Clary turned to frown at Isabelle.

"Yeah, right humans." Clary said. "You protect humans. You left Simon all alone in the van."

Isabelle turned around while obviously still upset about that, but I felt more at fault than she did.

"Great job, guys." Clary said sarcastically. "You rock."

"There is some truth to the idea of human beings should have a monic of common sense." Alec retorted.

"Alec, not now." Isabelle said firmly.

Alec said no more though I had a feeling he had a lot more to say than he just did.

"Clary, don't blame them." I said as I stepped up. "I should have realized the vampire's plan earlier when they drew Myron and me out. It was a trap, and I should have seen through it. So if you want to blame anyone blame me."

I gestured to myself then looked to Myron as he stepped up beside me to place his hand on my shoulder.

"Blame us." Myron said. "We're supposed to look after you and Simon, and we've been doing a terrible job of it."

Clary just shook her head looking down, and I think a part of her really did blame us. And while I knew I asked for it, it hurt to know she was to some extent angry at us.

"Look, they won't do anything to Simon." Jace said. "They just wanted to draw you out. They want the cup, and they think you have."

"But why do they think that?" Clary asked. "Why does anyone think that? What—my mom lies to me my entire life—except, _oh, by the way there's like this magic cup that I hid on planet Bongo, but don't tell anyone_."

Myron and I exchanged a glance seeing this was all really starting to get to her. I'm surprised she hasn't even shown signs of cracking before now.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Clary asked.

"We have to report to the Clave." Alec said as he took lead of the group, and walked us farther in.

"Great," Jace said sarcastically.

"They have to know what we've learned about Valentine." Alec continued as if Jace hadn't spoken.

I frowned because the less the Clave is involved the better in my opinion. If they keep getting bad reports with Myron and I involved, they'll probably order our immediate arrest and execution. I'm not afraid of them or who they might send, but I'd rather not have to fight against them or the Shadowhunters. I personally have nothing against them.

"What that he's my father?" Clary asked then continued when Alec remained silent. "Great, fine, tell them. What good does that do Simon?"

"None." I said honestly. "Which is why we need to think of a plan. If Myron can track him, I'll go in and take Simon back by force if I have to."

Sure, the odds wouldn't be that great, but I'd work something out. I didn't care what it took to get Simon back.

"That's suicide." Alec said looking at me. "You against a horde of vampires? You'd never make it out alive."

"Listen," I said turning towards him. "I've fought plenty of times with the odds not in my favor. Many times during missions at camp, or during the war against the Titans. A few vampires don't scare me."

And I wasn't about to sit around waiting for Alec to report to the Clave then sit around some more as they talked amongst themselves.

"Mona, calm down." Jace said as he came to my side. "Alec is right. You'll only get yourself killed if you go in along especially when you're angry as you are now. We have to find another way."

"What? Like finding the cup?" I asked.

There was no way to do that unless we find Magnus to restore Clary's memories, and we have no idea where the hades he is. Myron still can't locate him, so it'd be like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"Why does it matter if we have it?" Clary asked. "Why do vampires even want it? It creates new Shadowhunters."

"Nobody wants Valentine forming an army loyal to himself." Alec explained.

"Loyalty controls demons." Isabelle added.

"They'll propose a trade." Jace said. "Simon for the Cup."

And we don't have the cup, and we have no idea where to be looking for the cup. Moreover, the more time we take the less time Simon has.

"So the vampires will trade Simon for the Cup, and Valentine my mother for the Cup." Clary said then leaned against the wall. "Either way I lose someone I love. What if I just toss it up in the air and let them fight it out amongst themselves?"

Myron moved over to Clary to put his hand on her shoulder, and she reached back to grasp it tightly as if it was her lifeline. I frowned wishing there was a way to make things easier. To make things better for her.

"So this doesn't matter to you?" Alec asked.

I shot Alec a glare wondering if he'd ever stop the snide comments. I get it, he doesn't like us, but doesn't mean he has a right to be a complete and utter dick.

"Yes, of course, it matters." Clary said as she kept hold of Myron's hand. "Listen, when you saved my life, I put my trust in you. Now I need you to put your trust in me. I can't turn into what you are overnight. Or like Mona and Myron."

She looked between Myron and me as she pulled his hand off her shoulder, but while keeping a firm grip as she held his hand between them. If it was any other time I'd make a comment about it to ease the tension, but I decided it probably wasn't the best time.

"It's true." Isabelle said. "She was raised as a Mundane."

"What are you? Her spokesman now?" Alec asked.

"I don't need a spokesman." Clary said then started walking off with Myron in tow. "I need a plan."

It was silent for a moment as I looked at the three Shadowhunters who weren't moving.

"If you three don't want to get involved that's fine." I said getting their eyes on me. "You've already risked a lot and broken a lot of rules for us. You don't have to go any further if you want. We'll think of something."

I then went after Myron and Clary while knowing we had to think fast if we wanted to get Simon back safe and sound. I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned to see Jace following before Isabelle who was dragging Alec with her. Jace made it to my side while leaning down towards me.

"Do you really think I'd let you fight some vampires without me?" He asked grinned slightly.

I grinned at him in return as we joined Myron and Clary in the main room as Clary was looking around at some of the screens in the room.

"Look at all this stuff." She said. "These screens. I mean, can any of this help us fine Simon?"

I cracked my fingers while stepping up to one of the unoccupied screens that seemed ready for use.

"Just give me a few seconds, and I should learn exactly what these bad boys can do." I said reaching out to touch the screen.

However, my hand was grabbed by Alec, which had me turning to look at him with a questioning look.

"Don't touch." He said.

"I have to touch." I said trying to reach out with my other hand.

However, he grabbed that one as well to stop me just as my fingertips were an inch from the screen.

"Don't touch." He said again while turning me away from the screens. "We don't need you messing them up."

"I'm the daughter of Hephaestus." I said. "Machines are my thing. One little touch, and I can tell you exactly how to run those computers of yours better than you can."

Alec didn't listen as he moved me over to a table, and had me sit down in it. I huffed guessing he'd rather do things the difficult way.

"Sorry, Clary." I said. "It's a no go on using the computers."

"Well, then what about you guys?" Clary asked looking to the Shadowhunters. "Do you know where he is? And please, tell me it isn't in some crypt in Transylvania."

"No, actually that was Camille's outfit, right?" Jace asked as he put his hands on the back of the chair I was sitting in. "They're locals."

When he mentioned Camille, I leaned back head back with the back of it brushing against Jace's torso.

"Did you say Camille?" I asked.

Jace looked down at me while not seeming bothered with my head leaning against him.

"Yeah." Jace said. "You know her?"

I just made a displeased face in reply was I looked back forward, so my head wasn't in Jace's space anymore.

"We do." Myron spoke up from his spot beside Clary. "She's an ex of our dad's. Mona doesn't like her."

"She didn't even deserve a second of our dad's time." I said as I continued to frown. "He's way too good for her. Stupid Camille. Just give me a chance, and I'll drive a stake through her unfeeling, undead heart."

"Okay, calm down." Jace said placing a hand on my shoulder. "You might get your chance."

I huffed trying to calm down as I sat back in my chair, which caused my head to partially lean against Jace again. I found the position oddly comforting to be honest.

"Where is Camille hiding?" Myron asked.

Magnus never told us, and I'm sure it's because Magnus knew I'd go after her if given the chance.

"The Hotel DuMuort, down in Gansevoort Street." Isabelle said.

"And we came back here?" Clary asked. "Why? We have to go there! Let's go, now!"

She went to march off, but Myron snagged her around the waist to pull her back before she could get any farther.

"While I agree we need to hurry to get Simon, we can't rush in without a plan." Myron reminded her.

"Besides, we need a Clave resolution for that." Alec said.

I had a feeling he wouldn't budge without one, but that would take too long in getting.

"The six of us can't all declare war on the vamps all by ourselves." Isabelle said.

"And we can't react without considering our options." Alec added. "Downworlders are slave to their impulses. We're not."

I agree we need a plan, but all this wasn't getting us any closer to making one or getting to Simon.

"Alec, you can't stump on all the Downworlders." Isabelle said smirking.

"Oh, that's right." Alec said. "Seelies have their charms apparently."

Jace chuckled from behind me, which had me looking up to see the smirk on his face.

"Right." Jace said.

I felt an uncomfortable feeling bubble in my stomach as I wondered how many Seelies Jace acquainted himself with. I looked away not liking this feeling while denying that it could be any more of jealousy.

"Seelies?" Clary asked.

"They're like faery-folk." Myron asked. "Like the dryads and nymphs from Greek lore. Most of them are all very beautiful. In fact, the dryads and nymphs are so beautiful not even the gods can stay away from them."

I nodded while thinking of Mr. D. He was sent to monitor Camp Half-Blood because he couldn't stop seeing the same dryad.

"Sounds like you know a lot of about them." Alec said. "Are dryads and nymphs your thing?"

Clary frowned looking towards Myron as she obviously waited for some kind of answer.

"Don't judge, Alec." Isabelle said smirking. "We all have our things, don't we?"

"Okay, I can't listen to this." Clary said as she started to head out the door. "Simon's been kidnapped by vampires. Guess I'll just take care of it myself."

"Clary." I called as I got out of my chair once Jace moved. "Clary, you'll just get yourself killed."

Clary didn't listen, which had me sighing before I looked towards Jace for some kind of help.

"Clary, you'll get Simo killed too." Jace said.

This had Clary stopping in her tracks, and I almost hit myself for not thinking of saying that first. She then whirled around while heading back towards us.

"Then help me." Clary said. "While we consider other options, my best friend is suffering. Is that something Shadowhunters and Half-bloods understand? Or is that just me being a Mundane?"

"Clary, Simon is our friend too." Myron pointed out. "Mona and I want him safe just as much as you do, but we've also been in more situations like this than you. We've learned that going in without thinking can get more than just the hostage killed. You have to keep a level head, understand?"

Clary frowned though slowly nodded her head in understanding. While now that she's trying to cool down, it's time to start talking battle plans.

"Clary's right." Jace said then leaned in with the others doing the same. "They made the first move. We're going to take care of this ourselves, right now."

"This is a bad idea." Alec said.

I sighed wondering if he'd just go along with us for once instead of fighting us at every turn. We needed to pull together, or we'd never get anything done.

"You got a better one?" Jace asked.

Alec just stared at him silently for a moment to show he was still set on saying this was a bad idea. I shook my head because we didn't have time for this.

"Look the vamps broke the accords." Jace said. "That's a big no-no. The Clave will give us a lecture then be glad we did it. Come on."

"Hard to argue with that." Isabelle said.

I grinned because now we were getting somewhere, and I'm all for taking out some vampires.

"Even if we went ahead, I don't see how we get out of here without having to explain where we're going." Alec said. "We need weapons, and we can't let anyone see us get them."

Well, I couldn't argue with that, but I knew of a place that had plenty of weapons lying around. Though I wasn't sure if Shadowhunters could use weapons made of Celestial Bronze. The weapons might see them as humans, and humans aren't meant to carry such weapons. Or they'd see them as a non-human threat, and harm them.

"I know where to get what we need." Jace said.


	7. Grave Robbing

Queenie: Again, sorry for not proof reading. My computer is still acting up, so I don't want to run it for too long. I'm going to either get it fixed or get a new one.

* * *

After making it out of the institute, we had went off in Simon's van. Clary had drove this time around while taking us to a church cemetery as Jace had told us to do.

"Whose grave is it?" Alec asked his sister as Isabelle was looking at her phone.

"Mary Mulligan." Isabelle said. "Born: January 10th, 1802, died: January 10th, 1878."

I still can't believe we're here to rob someone's grave. This is one of the reasons why I'm so glad my people burn the bodies of the dead. Which is exactly what's going to happen to my body when it's my time to pass on. That way there's no grave to rob.

"Alright, Alec, let's go." Jace said.

"Wait," Clary said. "What are we looking for?"

"I'm guessing weapons since Jace said he knew where to get them then led us out here." I said gesturing around us. "Brother, do you think the Christian God will be upset with us for being here?"

I asked this as a joke, and I noticed how Myron's lips lightly twitched up though he made no comment.

"There are weapons here." Jace said. "They were stashed with Miss Mulligan."

I suppose if I did have an actual grave to be buried in that I'd want weapons buried with me. Weapons of my own creation, of course.

"Why are there Shadowhunter Weapons churchyard?" Clary asked.

"Because all of the ancient religions recognize demons." Isabelle said. "Or at least they used to."

Well, we didn't exactly have demons in our religion. Just monsters who have a liking for half-blood flesh. I think in a way we got the bad in in all of this.

"They forgot the threat because we've been here to protect them." Alec added. "Typical mundane failure of imagination."

"And here I thought we were making process." I whispered not so lowly to Myron.

As Myron gave a barely notable shrug, I went ignored by the rest of our company while Isabelle was glaring at her brother.

"Are you saying we did too good a job?" Isabelle asked as she stopped walking. "You just can't let up, can you?"

Well, this didn't seem like the best time for a sibling squabble, but if I've learned anything from the ones I've had with my siblings, it's that you don't interrupt it. Especially if you're not one of the siblings.

"Hey, ya know, Alec?" Jace called. "Why don't you go check out by the angel?"

Alec frowned though went to go do just that as Jace spoke with Clary for a moment. As the group slightly separated, I turned to Myron.

"We can't gear up here like them." I pointed out. "We need out own weapons."

"I know, Mona." Myron replied. "Soon we'll have to split up, so we can prepare ourselves. First, let's make sure they find what they need then we'll go our separate ways until its time meet up at the hotel."

I nodded my head as I crossed my arms over my chest. Something has been bothering me since the Simon abduction, but I haven't really had the time to voice it to my brother.

"You know, I can't believe that stupid vampire is with Camille." I said glancing back up at Myron.

Myron looked at me with a quirked brow, and I looked away unable to look at him.

"By stupid vampire, I'm assuming you mean Raphael." Myron said. "Are you so upset with him you refused to acknowledge your connection to him? I know you two haven't spoken civilly for some time. However, the way you two acted when he and his friend took Simon, it was as if you two never knew each other until that moment, and you decided then and there to be enemies."

I frowned guessing that is how things went down at the lair of those Silent Brothers. I had even threatened to take Raphael's head. I've been mad at him before, but never to the point that I threatened to kill him.

"Is it him being with Camille that bothers you so much?" Myron asked. "Or that he left in the first place? He had a right to be with his own kind, Mona."

"I know that." I insisted. "And I don't know why I'm exactly bad at him right now. He's just always been able to push my buttons the wrong way since the moment I met him."

"You mean, when you are nothing but a baby?" Myron asked.

I sent Myron a look saying I was done with this conversation even though I'm the one who started it. Myron nodded his head then looked towards Isabelle when her phone beeped.

"Excellent." She said smirking as she looked up at us. "He's home. I'm outta here."

"Wait, aren't you coming with us?" Clary asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Isabelle said. "But I've gotta learn how to get into the vampire's lair."

"And based off that smirk I have a feeling she'll be doing much more." Myron commented dryly.

Isabelle threw him a smirk in return and a wink, which had me shaking my head. If Isabelle wasn't a Shadowhunter, I'd say she'd be the half-blood daughter of Aphrodite for sure.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jace called after her.

"I know we haven't know each other long, but I'm sure that's a very short list." I said. "Of things you wouldn't do, I mean."

Jace just threw me a smirk that told me way more than I needed to know, but I found myself grinning as he continued to smirk in my direction. However, he looked away when Alec called him over. Jace seemed a bit bothered by the interruption, but turned his head towards Alec.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Jace said then looked to Myron.

Jace nodded towards Clary who looked as if she was having trouble keeping things together. Myron nodded his head in return before patting my arm. He then went over to Clary, which left me on my lonesome as Jace went over to Alec. I didn't know what the two groups were talking about, but I didn't care. However, I soon tilted my head when I sensed something calling to me. And what I was sensing felt familiar. I grinned because I knew the call of weapons when I felt them. I crept over in the direction the call was coming from without either group noticing me walk away.

"Hmm, I'm getting warmer." I said to myself as the calling grew louder in my ears.

It was a sound only a child of Hephaestus, and it was like beautiful ringing of two well-made swords clashing together. It was sometimes just a strong call that it would send shivers down my spine from time to time. But that was only when I'm around weapons that were so finely made not even I could dream of reaching their perfection. I finally made it over to a crypt, and I crouched down to read the writing on the side.

"Hello, Miss Mulligan." I said patting the stone slabs around her. "We've been looking for you, and I sorry that we have to disturb your eternal slumber. We'll try to be quick."

I mean, if it was me and someone had to disturb my resting place, I'd want them to be quick and respectful. I then turned back towards the others. I let out a whistle that got Myron to look over at me as he cut his conversation with Clary off. I waved him over, and he nodded as he started towards me with Clary at his side. I then looked towards Jace and Alec seeing they were still talking. Now I hate to interrupt people's conversation, but we didn't have much time to spare here.

"Hey, Jace, Alec!" I called their attention. "I found Miss Mulligan."

They looked towards me with Alec glaring as if I interrupted something very important. I'm never going to get this guy to like me, am I? Despite the glare, he and Jace made their ways over as well as Myron and Clary reached me first.

"How did you find that in this light?" Clary asked.

"They call to me." I said practically caressing Mary Mulligan's crypt. "They wanted to be found."

"They?" Alec asked once he and Jace caught up.

I didn't answer as I stood while completely intent on opening up this crypt to release the weapons inside without disturbing Mary Mulligan. However, the weapons have been waiting far too long inside this darkness. They needed to be set free.

"The weapons." Myron explained. "It might sound odd, but when a weapon is made with such care and fine work, a piece of the one who created is left. It's almost like the weapon creates a conscious from what's left behind from its maker. Mona can pick up on those conscious feelings, and she's pulled to them when they sense her presence and call out to her."

"It's just one of my weirder abilities." I said shrugging. "Now let's pop this thing open while remembering to be respectful to the one resting inside."

I pat the top of the crypt as I was saying this as Clary was trying to get a better look at the words inscribed at the bottom.

"Beloved servant?" Clary asked looking up. "Who wants that on a headstone?"

"Someone who was in a cause greater than themselves." Alec said as he and Jace prepared to open the crypt.

"At least she is now." Jace said as he pulled out his stele to open it up.

However, Myron stepped forward while patting Alec and Jace on their shoulders to get the two to look at him.

"Let me get this for both." Myron said. "It's the least I can do."

Alec frowned though stepped back as did Jace who came to stand beside me. I grinned while watching as Myron's hands sparked blue with magic for a moment. Myron raised both of his hands up with the blue magic going to wrap around the top of the crypt. Despite it being basically glued shut since the 1800s, Myron's magic easily popped off the top to set it off to the side.

"Whoa." Clary said in awe.

"And that's the least he can do." I said looking over to Clary as Jace moved to open the chest sitting inside the crypt. "You should see the stuff he does when he's serious."

When Jace opened it up, I was expecting to see bones if not a least a mummy. Or something that kind of resembled the Oracle before Rachel Dare.

"Where's Miss Mulligan?" Clary asked.

"Either she was never buried here, or she got up and walked away." I said seriously.

Clary looked at me as if I was crazy, which had me turning towards her to look at her in return.

"What?" I said. "If she was undead in anyway, it's a possibility."

That or she was immortal, and never technically died in the first place, so when she was put in the crypt, she might have woken from after being "dead" then let herself out.

"I just hope we don't find out either way." Myron said then looked to the two Shadowhunters. "Alright, we found your weapons. Now it's time Mona and I prepare ourselves too, which means we have to leave you here then meet up with you later."

I nodded along since it was time we got the things we needed as well. Couldn't go empty handed. Sure, I had a few weapons on me now, but I'd feel better once choosing through the old arsenal for the right weapons for this job.

"Where are you two going exactly?" Alec asked.

"I'm heading for the bunker." I said then glanced to Myron. "And you're going to the treehouse, right?"

Myron nodded his head as he twirled his ring around his finger, which told me he was itching to go.

"The bunker?" Clary asked looking between us. "Tree House?"

"They're like some of our homes away from home." I explained. "The bunker is where I can build my heavier and more deadly equipment without having to worry about harming any humans by mistake. It's isolated and underground. Not to mention it has magic barriers around it that deter humans from getting too close."

It had been a gift from Magnus, so I could expand my work space to create more and perfect my forging. He had paid a lot for the property, but considering how many years he's had to invest and collect income, he isn't hurting in the money department.

"But we don't have time to explain all that." Myron said before any of our friends could ask him about the treehouse. "We can't waste any time. I'll meet you all later at the hotel as soon as I'm finished."

He then disappeared leaving me alone with Clary and the two Shadowhunters. Clary turned towards me with clear worry in her eyes.

"Will he be okay on his own?" Clary asked.

"Clary, the treehouse is one of the safest places on earth." I said. "Even safer than my bunker, and I have one hades of a security system. Besides, he's not on his own. Cherry and Evergreen are with him. Those two would rather be chopped down than let anything happen to him."

When I said chopped down I was given odd looks from my companions, which had me guessing that I needed to explain.

"Cherry, which is short for Cherry Blossom and Evergreen are dryads." I explained. "Not just any dryads, but imported dryads from different countries, which makes them exotic. Even if dryads are more of nature spirits, who would you think would like children of Demeter more, these two really took a liking to Myron. Demanded to come back to the states with him after he stumbled across them in their respective countries. They act as guards to the treehouse."

"Looks like Myron really does have a thing for the faery-folk of your world." Alec commented actually smirking.

Jace smirked too, which had me shaking my head before I noticed Clary's bothered look. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Cherry and Evergreen. Though I have to admit jealous Clary is kind of adorable.

"That doesn't matter now." I said waving my hand dismissively. "Best make sure you all have what you need for the fight to come."

"Right." Clary said while pulling out one of the swords.

I wasn't sure how I felt about her holding that since she had no formal training whatsoever. She could hurt someone else or herself if she isn't careful.

"Don't touch that." Alec said. "You don't know how to use it."

Clary looked as if she wanted to protest, but since I wanted to keep the fighting to a minimum, I spoke up first.

"I'm sure Jace will show her a few things before the fight." I said looking towards Jace. "I would, but I don't have the time."

"Don't worry." Jace said nodding. "I'll teach her."

I nodded my thanks since I would feel less worry if someone was teaching Clary something at least. Jace then turned towards Alec.

"Do you see what you need in here?" Jace asked.

Alec, who obviously wasn't happy with any of this, looked towards the crate. He then shook his head.

"No." He said. "There's no bow here. I need one, and I'll have to rune some arrows."

"Well, if that's all you need, say no more." I said walking up to him to pat him on the back in a pretty awkward manner. "I've got plenty of arrows and bows laying around the bunker you can have. I'm not much of an archer, so they're just laying around collecting dust."

Alec frowned not looking as if he wanted to agree, but I wasn't planning on giving him much of a choice because we didn't have time.

"Just go with her, Alec." Jace said. "Please. I'd feel better knowing she had you to watch her back, Parabatai."

I wasn't sure what that meant, but it had to mean something special since Alec straightened up when Jace mentioned it. There also seemed to be silent understanding between them. As if a problem they had earlier was now resolving. Or I could be reading too much into things.

"Fine." Alec said nodding then looked to me. "Well, how are we getting there? In your mundi friend's van?"

"No, that'd take too long." I said as I dug into my back pocket. "We, my friend, are going to use the gateway that Magnus created for me. It's the only way to get inside the bunker without tripping off the…uh… _guard dog_."

Alec gave me a look that told me he better not get snapped at by anything, which had me smiling. Looks, like we might be making progress after all. I then pulled out a small clear cube that had a black substance inside. I brought it up to my lips to whisper my commands to it in Greek. As if started to grow, I tossed it to the ground. A large black portal opened up, and I turned to Alec while holding out my hand. He looked to my hand then to my face giving me a look that had me sighing.

"I know holding the hand of an abomination might not be pleasant for you, but if you don't hold my hand, you might accidently get sent to the wrong part of the bunker." I said. "I'd rather not have to explain to your sister what happened to you if you did end up where you shouldn't."

Alec sighed though finally took my hand while gripping it so tight it nearly hurt, but whatever. As long as I didn't lose him, it was fine. I turned my head towards Jace and Clary.

"We'll be sure to be there on time." I said. "So don't worry, okay?"

They both nodded their heads then stepped back as I led Alec towards the portal. I looked up at him as he glanced down at me. I nodded my head once then we both stepped into the blackness that was the portal.

* * *

NO POV:

As soon as Alec stepped through the portal, his eyes widened when he saw what was before him. The room or rather bunker was as huge as a hanger. It had large machinery sitting on the floor. Then there were weapons laying around on large work tables. Then in one corner of the hanger there were chariots to motorcycles to tanks. Smoke was brewing from the machines and some were spitting fire as the buzzed to life as if they were greeting Mona. Alec then looked up when movement caught his attention.

There above them a flock of bronze almost golden colored birds flew overhead while weaving between the large containers that were stuck to the ceiling. The birds were obviously not real as their bodies were metallic, and they were like not breed of bird Alec as ever seen. Alec then noticed a few more creations that were moving about like metal men carrying around heavy boxes and a few more metal creatures scurrying or flying about.

"Yeah, it gets kind of lonely being here so much." Mona said. "I guess I had to create a few friends to keep me company. Though tell no one of this. I'm technically supposed to get my father's blessing before bringing any of my creations alive. However, I learned I kind bypass the whole blessing thing."

Alec looked towards her as she looked around at her workshop with an almost lonely smile on her face.

"It's amazing." Alec admitted.

Even if he wasn't sure how he felt about this girl who butted into their lives along with her pals, he couldn't deny the gifts she had were wonderful…almost beautiful. Mona gave him a smile with some of the loneliness leaving it.

"Thank-you." Mona said. "But I guess we didn't come here to admire some of my small work. You need a bow and some arrows. I happen to have plenty up there."

She pointed up, so Alec looked back up at the storage containers that almost looked like those metal shipping containers used to transport things overseas. Mona clapped her hands together with one storage container opening up. Alec then heard a cranking noise with a platform being lowered down from the container. As it was getting closer, Alec could see some racks built onto the platform. Once it touched down completely, Alec saw a wide selection of bows and arrows to choose from.

"Get whichever one suits you." Mona said. "Take more than one if you like. As I said I'm not an archer, so these bows and arrows are just collecting dust here. Someone might as well put them to use."

Alec stepped up to the platform to look through the racks. All the bows were finely made with some more old fashioned as if they came right out of ancient Greece. Then others were even more high-tech than anything he has ever seen. Alec wasn't exactly looking for something high-tech, but he definitely didn't want to use a bow made of wood and horsetail. He picked up a bow that felt light in his hands, but was made of what he thought was steel.

"Ah, good choice." Mona said as she leaned against one of the work tables with her arms crossed over her chest. "It's very light weight, but can be used to block and stop a swing from a sword head on. It could even stop a bullet if your reflexes could manage it. And while the string is easy to pull back, it has quite the strong draw. Your arrows will fly far, fast, and hard with it. Speaking of arrows, if I may make a suggestion."

Mona stepped onto the platform while going over to the racks that were carrying the arrows and their quivers. She hummed to herself shifting through them as Alec walked towards her to see what she had in mind.

"Ah, here they are." She said pulling out a quiver of arrows.

She pulled out one single arrow for Alec to look at, and he noticed how smooth and sharp the tip was. It didn't have any hooked barbs on it. Just one smooth metal head that looked as if it could pierce even the toughest hides.

"It can be easily pulled out eve by your prey, but since usually one hit kills a vampire if you aim right at least then I don't see the point in giving you the arrows with the hooked bards." Mona explained.

Alec nodded his head as he placed the arrow back in the quiver, which Mona held out to him. He took it from her to adjust it on his back.

"Thanks." He said.

She was going a lot for him even if he has been very rude to her and her brother and her little mundi friends. The least he can do is show he was grateful for the weapons.

"You're welcome." She said as they stepped off the platform. "And if there is anything else you wish to take, please, let me know."

She then clapped her hands with the platform being taken back up to store in the container. She went to collect her own things, but Alec's voice had her stopping.

"Why are you helping me so much?" Alec asked getting her to look at him. "I've been nothing but rude to you, and I haven't hid that I don't particularly trust you. And I'm pretty sure you don't like me."

"Whether we like each other or not, Alec, isn't important." Mona said. "I'd never send anyone into a fight without being properly armed. I am the daughter of Hephaestus, which makes it my duty to make sure warriors are prepared for battle my supplying them weapons, I know will not fail them. If I let something as little as disliking someone stop me from my duty, I don't deserve to call myself blacksmith."

Alec was a bit surprised by her words since he hadn't been expecting them. He thought she was going to say it was just because he's Jace's friend that she's doing this. Or that she needs his help, and that's the only reason she's helping him.

"Besides, I don't dislike you." Mona continued. "I mean, there are times where I wish I could smack you upside the head, but that doesn't mean I hate you or anything. And I can understand why you're not fond of me or my friends. We're strangers who came into your world, and shook things up for you. I'd be upset if someone did that to me too, so I apologize for the trouble we've brought you and your family."

Alec couldn't believe this girl. Now, he trusted her words because they burned with sincerity. However, he wasn't expecting an apology from any of those four who came into the lives just nights ago to turn everything upside down.

"But it looks like we'll be working together for a while now, so I hope we can try to get along." Mona added. "I'm not asking you to suddenly think of us as your friends, and drop your hostility all together. I'm just asking maybe you and I can start stepping small steps towards a better cooperation."

Mona gave him a hopeful look as Alec thought it over in his head. Out of all of them Mona was actually one of the more bearable ones. Though he didn't like how Jace was so attracted to her, but it wasn't as if Mona had any clue about that. And it wasn't as if she was asking him to suddenly be best friends with those two annoying mundanes.

Besides, Mona and Myron both weren't actually abominations as he had said out of anger. He almost saw them at Shadowhunters. Or rather he saw them as hunters who tried to protect humans as well, so they had some in common. Now, he wasn't going to start being her bestie all of sudden, but trying to get along didn't sound all that bad.

"I think I can manage that." He said using the same words he used outside Pandemonium.

Mona smiled obviously glad to hear it. She was about to say something when loud thudding noises entered the air. To Alec it almost sounded like heavy footsteps.

"What is that?" Alec asked looking ready to notch an arrow. "Your guard dog?"

Mona chuckled with her smile growing as she looked in the direction the noise was coming from.

"No." Mona said. "That's just Anvil. He must have heard us. He's just coming to welcome me home."

"Anvil?" Alec asked looking confused.

He then froze when the one making the noise came into view. Walking towards them was a boy who had to be taller than Alec by a foot at the least. He had shaggy blonde hair on top his head with a few strands wrapped in braids. This boy was almost very large not just in height. He even had big hands that looked almost as if they could crush a grown man's hand with one squeeze. His eyes were crooked as well, and large than a regular human's. But what stood out the most about this giant boy was the large blue eye above his nose in the middle of his face. And one eye was really all he had.

"Is…Is that a cyclops?" Alec asked almost too stunned to speak.

"That's right." Mona said nodding. "Alec, meet Anvil. I guess you can say he's like another brother of mine. Anvil, this is Alec Lightwood. He's one of our new friends."

The cyclops—Anvil—smiled shyly—yes, shyly—at Alec while lifting one of his large meaty hands to wave at the Shadowhunter. Alec waved back not really knowing what else to do. Just what other kind of siblings did Mona have stashed around in here?


	8. Rescue Mission

DESDEMONA'S POV:

I smiled up at Anvil as he waved to Alec with a shy grin on his cute, chunky face. Anvil didn't speak to Alec, which wasn't surprising since Anvil tends to keep quiet around strangers. Though it's rare he ever gets to meet new people, so I'm sure he's happy to see a new face.

"You said he's like another brother?" Alec asked me as he finally took his gaze from Anvil.

"Yeah, my dad took him in technically." I said. "I mean, I found him and brought him home, but Dad kind of raised him alongside Myron and me in secret. Though once he got too big to keep a secret, we moved him here, and I became his caretaker though Dad likes to check in on him. Another reason why I built those creatures was so he wouldn't be alone."

I pat Anvil's arm as I was saying this, which had him smiling down at me in return.

"What about his parents?" Alec asked.

"They abandoned him." I said honestly. "Most cyclops children are seen as _abominations_ , so they're left to fend for themselves."

I looked at Anvil sadly as I said this, but he just continued to smile as he took a seat next to me. I noticed how Alec shifted when I said abomination. However, I didn't mention it.

"If his parents were cyclops, how is he an abomination to them?" Alec asked.

"His parents weren't cyclops." I explained. "Cyclops are all male, and they are born through a union between a god and a nature spirit like a dryad or nymph. Some say when a cyclops is born it was because something went wrong between the unions, so cyclops children are thrown away by their parents."

Though it was usually the mothers doing the throwing away while the fathers—usually Poseidon—only turn their backs completely as if they had no part in it. Yet Poseidon had not done that to Tyson. I wonder if the Sea God saw something in Tyson that made him take interest in his cyclops son.

"If I hadn't found Anvil, he could have been killed by the stronger and bigger cyclops." I said. "For some reason he's not as big as his brethren who can grow up to thirty feet. He's safe here though. He helps me create my weapons and helps me move around the heavy stuff. Cyclops are naturals at forging, so he's a great help. Right, pal?"

Anvil nodded his head then picked up one of the living metal creatures running around. It looked like rabbit, and if it wasn't made of metal, anyone would believe it was the real thing. Anvil pet the rabbit looking everything like a gentle giant.

"So does Magnus Bane just take in anyone who has nowhere to go?" Alec asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know if he'd just take in anyone." I said honestly. "But he has a soft spot for Downworlders and those different and cast out by society. Or those who have no place in society to begin with."

"Did your mother cast you out?" Alec asked as he was pulling out his arrows to rune. "Is that why Magnus took you in?"

I frowned at the mention of my mother whom I haven't seen since I was seven years old. I turned my back to Alec, so he couldn't see my face. But also to start preparing for the fight to come by grabbing some of the weapons at hand.

"No." I said. "My mom was the cast out Magnus took in, and raised her as his own. He was there when she gave birth to me, so I guess you can say Magnus is technically my adoptive-grandfather first. However, when it came clear, my mom couldn't care for me, Magnus officially adopted me as his daughter."

I don't remember all the details since I was so young, but I know when I was about to turn eight that my name was legally changed from Desdemona Hult to Desdemona Bane. Though I kept using Hult when outside the Downworld.

"Was your mother a Downworlder?" Alec asked as he did his work.

"No." I said. "If she had been, I wouldn't be considered a half-blood because half-bloods are born from a union between a human and god or goddess. She was human, but she had been born with an odd gift. A gift from Apollo though she hadn't known that at the time."

I could practically hear the gears turning in Alec's head as I grabbed a few daggers that weren't spelled to appear to be something else. I'd hook these to my belt, which still had the shield buckle hooked to it. There's no point in having just hidden weapons since we're going into a vampire's lair.

"What kind of gift?" Alec asked.

I mentally sighed wondering why he was suddenly so interested. I then almost chuckled since it was probably because he wanted to get information for the Clave. Though telling him about Karen wouldn't help his Clave much since no one can get near her unless Magnus allows it.

"Foresight." I said. "Sometimes Apollo gives a few humans the gift of foresight in hopes that they may become the next Oracle."

"And that made her an outcast." Alec guessed.

I nodded my head as I grabbed a few more weapons to stuff here and there. I mean, we're about to go against some vampires, so I want to be prepared.

"My mother would spout out prophecies as a child, and it made those around her think she was…crazy." I said while having a hard time getting the word out. "Her parents were going to send her away to a home for troubled children. However, she had foreseen their plan, and ran away before it could happen. Following brief glimpses of images, she was led to Magnus who recognized her gifts and saw them as something to be nurtured."

I believe, Magnus said that my mom had been ten when she came into his care. Then ten years later she was pregnant with me, and that's when things took a turn for the worst. He didn't say it like that. He'd never say it like that, but that's how I felt about it.

"And where is she now?" Alec said. "When Izzy asked if she was alive, you said she was."

My teeth grit together tightly since I was nowhere near ready telling anyone let alone Alec where my mom is.

"She's just not in the picture anymore." I said. "You almost ready?"

I turned to look at Alec who stared at me silently for a moment. For a second I was worried he'd press the matter, but he just nodded in the end. I nodded in return then turned to Anvil who has been playing with his metal rabbit friend this entire time.

"Anvil, Alec and I can't stay much longer." I said to him. "We have to go help Myron and our friends Clary and Simon. Do you remember me telling you about them?"

"Y-yes." Anvil stuttered actually speaking up. "Clary is the girl with pretty hair and Simon has glasses."

I nodded my head while quite proud he remembered. Despite us trying to educate him just as we were educated, he didn't learn at a normal rate. We didn't know if it was because if he was a cyclops or something more, but he does learn even if slowly, so I'll take it.

"That's right." I said. "Alec and a few of our new friends are helping Clary and Simon right now. Even big brother Myron is helping, and maybe when things calm down, I'll bring them here to meet you."

Anvil gave me a large grin when I said that. He's been dying to meet Clary and Simon for years. Especially Clary since he's become fascinated with her hair ever since he saw that picture of her I brought for him to see. It had been taken on Clary's eleventh birthday, and Simon had been in the picture as well. But something about Clary's hair had caught Anvil's attention.

"I need to grab a few more things." I said looking at Alec. "I should be done soon. Can you keep him company until then?"

Alec glanced at Anvil looking a little wary, which I could understand. Anyone sane would be wary of a seven and a half foot cyclops, and as long as Alec didn't start being mean to Anvil, I wouldn't say anything.

"Sure." Alec finally said nodding.

I thanked him then went to grab a few things that would help us in this mission. I know Myron wouldn't be happy with more booby-traps, but they'll help us. I'll just twerk them, so they only activate when a vampire gets too close. That should be fine right? I grabbed one of the big bags hanging up on the wall then put it on the table.

I then went over to some of my handheld traps that just need a place to be hid, and the trap then sets up itself. I started throwing them over my shoulder into the bag. They were sturdy, so I wasn't worried about them breaking. Though maybe I should be worried if they accidentally go off. I thought about it for a second then shrugged. I'm sure things will be fine.

I finally finished grabbing all the traps I might need, so I zipped up the bag. I put it over my shoulder then started back towards Alec and Anvil. I paused when I got close enough to see that Anvil had let Alec hold his rabbit friend. Alec looked down at it curiously as it twitched its nose at him. I almost chuckled though decided not to as I kept going towards them.

"Alright," I said getting Alec's attention. "I'm ready to go when you are. We'll take one of the cars. It'll get us to the hotel faster than on foot."

"Can't we just use that portal to get where we need to be?" Alec asked as he handed Anvil the rabbit.

Anvil took it back then went to put it back with the rest of its family. Though he paused to turn and wave at us in goodbye. I waved at him in return as Alec nodded his head towards the big guy.

"No." I said to answer Alec's question. "It's just a one way ticket here. That way say anyone ever takes it from me they'll be stuck here unable to leave. Unless they can get past Anvil and the guard dog."

"Does that mean we have to go past the guard dog?" Alec asked already frowning.

I just grinned at him silently before going towards where I kept my transportation projects. I heard him sigh though he did follow after me.

"Don't worry." I said. "He'll only attack strangers, but you're with me, so he won't eat you. Or turn you into barbeque."

"Barbeque?" Alec asked. "Are you saying this guard dog of yours can breathe fire?"

"Well, yeah." I said nodding. "Of course, he's not really a dog."

I then made it over Dodge Viper, which I had gotten when it was practically scrape. I had to rebuild the entire think basically. Engine included in that rebuild. Some people prefer to keep as much as the original make as possible, but I like total rebuilds. It means I can put myself into a car, and add my own little style. Not to mention add some kick that humans could never get their hands on or handle. I can't wait until technology gets a bit closer to warp drive technology. I've been working on it myself, but I can only get as far as my resources let me.

"Of course, he's not." Alec said shaking his head at me as he joined me by the car.

I shrugged my shoulders while grinning. I then opened the small trunk compartment in the back. The Viper definitely wasn't made for moving a lot, but my bag would fit. After putting the bag in and shutting the trunk, I went to the front as Alec was opening the passenger's side.

"Do you even know how to drive?" He asked me with a quirked brow.

"I've been driving since I could put my first engine together, and that was when I was ten." I said. "I've got a lot of practice. I haven't crashed since that time I put a hole in Magnus's summer home when I was fifteen. And I only did that because I didn't realize how much kick I gave the engine before it was too late."

Magnus hadn't even been that mad about the wall, but he had been pretty upset that I could have gotten myself hurt. However, I built the car with a hard skeleton, so it could take a lot of weight and could really take a hit.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Alec deadpanned as we both got inside and shut the doors behind us.

"We'll be fine." I said. "Even if we do crash, we won't even get so much as bruise."

Alec didn't comment as he just buckled up. I did as well then put the key in the ignition to turn, which had the car purring to life.

"You might want to hold on." I said grinning at Alec.

Before he even had a chance to compute what I was saying, I slammed on the gas while peeling forward. Alec instantly grabbed onto his seat as we went zooming forward. I had to dodge all my machines and work tables, which I did with well-practiced ease. I started heading for a wall, or so it seemed at least. However, the wall started to lift, which allowed me to continue zooming on without a pause. We passed the guard down with Alec's eyes widening when he saw the bronze dragon I had at the front entrance.

"Is that a dragon?" He asked as he looked to me.

"Yeah, that's Ember." I said as Ember lifted his head to watch as our car zoomed past him.

He didn't make a move forward since his systems could tell I was in the car, and he was probably scanning Alec for his body rhythms to commit them to his system memory. That way if Alec was ever here on his own, Ember wouldn't attack.

"I based him off the Bronze Dragon my older brother Charles found at camp." I said as I headed up the ramp that led outside. "He's a lot smaller though."

Ember was only about the size of a horse, which was a lot smaller than that Bronze Dragon. Once we left the ramp, we came to the surface, which revealed the bunker was hidden under an abandoned power plant that went out of business in like the 1960s.

"Alright," I said. "Let's really get moving."

I placed my thumb over the red button that rested on the steering wheel before hitting it. The car took off adding another eighty miles per hour to the speed. At this rate we'd make it before any of the others.

* * *

After parking the car a few blocks away, Alec and I got out of the car. As soon as we did, Myron appeared from the shadows. Alec reacted by drawing his bow and notching an arrow to point right at Myron's face before he had realized who he was.

"You sure took your time, sister." Myron said casually while not seeming bothered by the arrow in his face.

Alec frowned at Myron probably not appreciating Myron just popping up like that. As Alec put away his bow and arrows, I went around to the back to grab my bag from the trunk.

"Sorry, brother." I said as I put the strap of my bag over my shoulder. "I had to grab a few toys."

Myron frowned obviously not pleased since he certainly knew what kind of toys I had grabbed.

"Don't look so worried." I said. "I'll modify them as I go to make sure anyone who's actually alive won't set them off. Now shall we go inside?"

"Yeah," Alec said. "Isabelle sent me a message to tell me she's waiting on us."

Hmm, and here I thought Alec and I would be one of the firsts to arrive. Looks like I was wrong. Oh well.

"Alright." Myron said nodding. "Mona, before we go in, lift your shirt."

I didn't question him since I knew what he had planned. I lifted my shirt to reveal the mark that kept Myron and I mostly hidden by those of our world. He placed his hand near it as it started to glow with magic. I hissed as he put more magic into the mark, which sent a sharp pain through my body.

"This will block your scent completely for a few minutes." Myron said. "I already juiced up my own mark. Now go on. You need a head start. The rest of us will follow once you're done setting up."

I grinned because I knew that was Myron giving me his blessing to set up the traps.

"Right." I said nodding. "Shouldn't take me long. When you hear the first explosion, it's safe to enter."

* * *

I glanced around the corner seeing some vampires go by quickly. Hmm, the others must have gotten noticed. I said enter once I was done setting up, but it seemed as if they had went ahead. Well, I suppose I couldn't blame them. Besides, I just have one more trap to set. And since the vampires were distracted, I came out from around the corner to set up the last one. As I crouched down to set it up, I heard an explosion and cries of pain. This had some of the vamps coming to a halt as they whirled around, which meant they were looking right at me.

"Oh, hey, boys." I said as I stood up with the trap still in my hand. "Fancy running into you here."

They hissed at me in response before charging, which had me throwing the handheld at them. One caught it out of instinct, and a second later spikes of celestial bronze shot out to take them down. I chuckled thinking that went well, but I then gasped as I ducked down when a spike shot towards my head. It embedded itself in the wall as I slowly stood back up.

"That had been close." I said to myself. "Too close."

I then adjusted my jacket as I moved on while leaving my empty bag behind. It wasn't like I needed it anymore. Now it was time to find Simon. He'd most likely be in one of the rooms in the upper levels. In one of the heavily guarded rooms. With that in mind, I started heading up as I heard vampires screeching down below. The distraction must be going well. I went up a few stairs while going to a room what was better lit with some artifacts and art around the room.

"Clary!" I heard Jace's voice from a different room.

I rushed in that direction while busting into the room to see Jace had been tackled by some vampires as one grabbed Clary. I quickly threw a blade at the vampire holding Clary, and he screeched in pain as the blade embedded in his back. He turned to ashes leaving Clary unharmed.

"Mona!" Clary gasped seeming surprised to see me.

I didn't greet her though as I turned my eyes onto Jace. I went to help him, but two more vampires jumped me to throw me to the ground. I cursed squirming in their holds. I managed to grab another blade to stab into one of them, which had it disintegrating. I then kicked the other one off of me as Jace managed to punch one off of him. I threw a blade at that vampire before he could go back at Jace.

While I was doing that the vamp who attacked me decided to make a grab for Clary instead. I cursed about to attack, but he put her in front of him while holding his hand to her throat. I stopped moving while narrowing me eyes at him as the rest of the Calvary showed up. Alec took aim though paused when the vampire put pressure on Clary's neck.

"Okay," Alec said smirking then adjusted where he was aiming.

He hit the wall putting a hole in it that let sunlight pour in. This caused the vampire to let go of Clary as he tried to jerk backwards, but it was too late. The sun burnt him into ashes. Clary immediately ran over to Myron who put his arms around her to comfort her as I went over to help Jace. I grabbed the vampire who took a snap at him then threw him away to hit the pillar behind him. He snarled up at me as Jace quickly grabbed his seraph blade.

"Filthy half-blood!" The vampire snarled about to lung, but Jace stabbed him through the chest.

After that we took a break to take a small breather, which Clary needed since she was obviously freaked out. I really needed to put her through some training if she was going to continue to be in this world. She needed to realize things like this were going to happen, and she needed to know how to fight.

"They're dead." Clary said. "We killed them."

"They were already dead." Jace said.

"And you didn't do anything. We killed them." Alec added.

He gestured to my brother and I then his sister and Jace before gesturing to himself. Clary just shook her head still bothered by it all, obviously.

"Clary, I love you, but pull yourself together." I said to Clary. "This is the world you're in now. You have to get used to it. Now, don't we have something to do?"

Clary stared at me for a moment before nodding her head to me. I nodded in return as she stepped away from Myron.

"Let's go find Simon." She said then walked off.

We watched her go for a moment before I turned to look towards Myron as he was placing his blade inside his inner jacket pocket.

"Do you think she knows where she's going?" I asked.

"Probably not." Myron said. "Let's go."

Myron went to follow after Clary, so I followed after him with the others following. Jace fell into step with me while bumping my shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked as I looked up at him. "Did Alec give you a hard time?"

I glanced back at Alec as Jace asked to see Alec frowning as he looked away from Jace and I.

"No," I said I continued to look back at Alec. "He didn't. In fact, I think we came to an understanding."

Alec looked back at me before giving a single nod of his head, which had my lips turning up into a smile. We might not be friends yet, but we weren't enemies either.

"Really?" Jace asked seeming surprised.

"Yeah," I said as I looked back forward.

We went down another hall then went to a large room that had way more art and artifacts than the last. My eyes instantly zeroed in on Simon who was being held by Raphael with a knife to his neck. I felt my anger spike when seeing that, and just as I was about to take a step forward, Jace reached out to grab my wrist to hold me in place.

"Easy." Jace whispered in my ear as he leaned in. "He has the upper hand, so calm down."

I frowned with my jaw tensing though I remained in place. Though even when doing so, Jace kept a hold of my wrist.

"The same goes for you, Clary." Myron said as he put his arm out in front of Clary who called Simon's name.

"Listen to them, Clary Fairchild," Raphael said then looked to me. "Desdemona _Bane_."

I narrowed my eyes at Raphael while quite ready to kick his ass the second I got a chance.

"Put them away." He said meaning the weapons. "I've had more than enough for your friend for one day. I'd love to cut his throat. Don't give me a reason."

I just clenched tightly onto the sword in my hand as Jace shifted beside me with his.

"Put it away!" Raphael shouted at Jace.

I frowned though all of us put away our weapons or lowered them, so Raphael wouldn't start slitting throat.

"Simon," Clary began. "Simon, are you alright?"

"Well," Simon said. "I wouldn't say—!"

"Stop talking." Raphael hissed as he pressed the blade closer to Simon's neck.

This had my fingers itching to grab my sword, but I resisted the urge since I knew it wouldn't help matters.

"Now if you all would just follow me." Raphael said.

He threw me a meaningful look as he said this, which had my brows furrowing. Was he trying to tell me something? What was going on through his head? Raphael started backing towards the exit while keeping a tight hold on Simon.

"Let's go." He barked at us.

Surprisingly, Alec started following first with Isabelle right behind. I went immediately after with the other three bringing up the rear. We followed Raphael as he barked at us to keep moving and to follow him. I wasn't sure where he was taking us, but we seemed to be going farther up. Was he leading us to the roof? He then ducked into a hallway while making sure we went in front of him.

"That's right." He said. "Get down there, _now_!"

I did as we were told while ending up between Alec and Isabelle as the others piled in.

"Get down there, or I'll kill him right now." Raphael warned.

I was getting really tired of his mouth and his threats, and if it wasn't for Isabelle's hand on my arm, I probably would have already made a move to kill him.

"Look we're not going to hurt you." Clary said trying to talk reason as Jace kept moving her along. "We just want Simon."

"Glad you do." Raphael said. "We don't. We wanted you."

"Well, here I am." Clary said moving forward, but Myron grabbed her by the back of the jacket to hold her back.

"Calm down, Clary." Myron ordered. "Think about Simon."

Clary quietened down though I had a feeling she would more than love to give Raphael a piece of her mind.

"I said wanted." Raphael said as he walked with us towards wherever he was herding us. "Not my idea."

This caught my attention as the Lightwoods and I paused at the door that Raphael led us to.

"Now get out." Raphael said. "Go!"

"Not without, Simon." Clary said.

Myron hushed her because her words obviously weren't helping getting Simon back.

"Shut-up!" Raphael roared. "Open up this door right now, or I'll kill him."

"Listen to him." Jace said as Alec started opening the door.

Clary went to protest, but Myron grabbed her to push her towards me, so I pushed her towards the door. As it opened up more, Raphael hid behind some pipes though kept his hold on Simon. I shoved Clary out the door then nodded my head for Myron to follow. He went on to make sure Clary didn't come back inside. I heard her protesting loudly from outside, but I knew Myron would keep her out there where it was safer. Alec and Isabelle went next, which left Jace and I.

"I think we put up with your charade for long enough." I said to Raphael. "We're out now, so there's no point in keeping him hostage anymore."

Jace looked at me as if I might have a screw loose, but then Raphael shoved Simon towards us.

"Take him!" Raphael ordered. "Go."

"I don't know how to thank-you." Simon said.

"Send him a gift basket later." I said as I grabbed Simon to usher him outside. "Though I'm pretty sure he doesn't care about you."

I shoved him right into Clary's arms then looked back at Raphael as he was peeking through an opening in the pipe. I stared at him unsure what to feel. I wasn't close to forgiving him, but he did help us out in the end.

"Mona, we have to go." Jace said as he placed his hand on my back.

"Jace Wayland!" Raphael shouted getting Jace to look back at him. "Remember who your friends are."

Raphael then looked to me as Jace finally moved me out of there and into the sunlight. It was silent for a moment as the rest of us took a breather.

"Let's go home." I finally said.


	9. Trying to Find Daddy Warlock

I let out a sigh as I ran my fingers through my hair. I was unable to get any sleep even after our very long night, which had me trailing the halls to try and get the jittery feeling to leave my body. Maybe if I tire myself out a bit, I'll be able to sleep. However, I highly doubted walking the halls was going to help me. I went to turn around a corner when I bumped right into someone. I jumped back with my eyes widening as my senses flared, but when I saw it was Jace I let out a sigh.

"Whoa," He said as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said nodding. "I'm fine. Just a little jumpy."

I then calmed my fast beating heart as I placed my hand over it, which had the thumping quieting. Jace looked at me in concern as he dropped his hands to lean against the wall to cross his arms over his chest.

"Can't sleep?" Jace guessed.

I let out another sigh wondering if it was that easy to guess. I guess it was since I was walking the corridors all alone while most people were trying to get some sleep.

"No, I can't." I said. "I can't get comfortable. I feel so restless like I'm going to explode if I don't get rid of all this energy."

One of the pains of being a half-blood. We're diagnosed with ADHD, but it's just our bodies are built to carry more energy and adrenaline than the normal human.

"I think I can help you with that." Jace said grinning.

I looked at him curiously wondering what he had in mind because I'd do anything right now to calm down.

"Come on." Jace said as he took my hand as if it was second nature to do so.

I was getting so used to us being in contact with each other I didn't think much of it as he led me down the hall. He led me to a training room, which had a few practice dummies and other things people could beat up. Seemed like the perfect place to let out some repressed anger. Jace let go of my hand then shut the door behind us.

"Maybe going a couple of rounds will help take the edge off." Jace said to me while starting to remove his shirt.

I tried not to stare at his attractive torso as he was about to pull the shirt over his head. I've never really been affected by a half-naked guy, but I had to admit…Jace had a nice figure. I then quickly looked away as Jace finished removing his shirt.

"You want to fight with me?" I asked. "You know it might not end well for you."

I said this with a teasing grin, which had Jace's lips turning up to form a grin as well.

"I might surprise you." Jace said.

I chuckled guessing we'd find out. I then started removing the shirt Isabelle let me borrow to sleep in. I had a sports bra under it, which left me in it and tight fitting yoga pants that I also borrowed from Isabelle. I tossed the shirt to the side then turned to face Jace completely.

"Ready?" He asked getting into a stance.

* * *

NO POV:

Mona replied by getting into her own stance, which had his grin growing. He had to admit he was excited about this. He always wondered how well half-bloods could fight. They were like the Shadowhunters' counterparts. They weren't completely human, and they had training as well, which meant Mona would definitely be a challenge. The two just stared at each other for a moment before Jace struck out first. He aimed a punch to her side, but she blocked it before kicking out a foot to his gut.

He took the hit stumbling back before dodging the swing of her fist that went towards his head. He spun around going to try and take out her feet. However, she flipped backwards putting distance between them. She finally landed on her feet while bringing up her hands again. She gestured him forward, and he took the invitation. He came forward with their spar continuing. He tried another hit to the side, but Mona dodged then grabbed his outstretched arm.

Before he could even curse Mona flipped him onto his back, which momentarily knocked the wind out of him. She looked down at him with a cocky smirk that almost rivaled his.

"So does this round go to me?" She asked while batting her eyelashes.

Jace wasn't about to admit to defeat especially so early in the spar, so he just grinned at her silently. Her expression changed as if she knew he had something else in mind, but before she could move out of the way, he swept his legs out while knocking her off her feet. She hit the mat then before she could get up, Jace jumped her to keep her pinned down. He grabbed her wrists with one hand to pin them above her head as his legs rested on either side of her waist.

"I think I win this round actually." Jace said as he smirked.

Mona frowned at him opening, which just had his smirk growing even more. He'd take her silence as her yielding though he didn't want to get up just yet. He'd wait to hear her say she gave and he won.

"Fine, fine." She said frowning more. "You win. Now get off."

Jace moved off of her then reached down a hand to help her up. She ignored it though as she rolled backwards on the ground then smoothly got to her feet.

"I will get you next time." She said poking his chest.

"Right." He said nodding. "Next time."

She nodded in return then went to walk past him, but something caught his attention on her side. It had him reaching out to grab her arm to tug her back. Since she hadn't been expecting it, she lightly stumbled back into his chest.

"Jace," She began to ask. "What—?"

She cut herself off when Jace traced a scar going down her side. She tried to ignore the shudder she felt coming when his warm fingers brushed against her skin. Her heart thumped hard and loud in her chest, and she was sure he could feel it from how her back was pressed against his chest.

"I didn't notice this before." He said softly in her ear.

He had looked over her the first time she had been topless in front of him, and he had only noticed that one odd tattoo and scar on the front of her torso. However, not there were these three scars along her side that looked like they came from some kind of animal. He traced the scars before noticing there were more on her arm. He lightly brushed his fingers up her arm over the small scars that were here and there across her skin. His fingers paused along her shoulder as his own heart beat faster in his chest. It almost matched the pace and rhythm of Mona's racing heart.

"I use something that hide my scars." Mona explained sounding a bit breathy.

Jace hummed in reply as he brushed her hair back to look at her newest scar on her neck. The one left behind by that shapeshifting demon. It had scared over when Myron had her eat and drink that ambrosia and nectar. It wasn't a large scar, but it stood out against her skin since it was so pale in comparison. He felt a bit of guilt while wishing he had stepped in earlier to help her.

Because he was too late, she was scarred, and she had went through so much pain. His hand then brushed down her back before coming back around her torso to trace down the scar that went down her torso. She shuddered against him because of his touch, which had him smirking.

He wanted to continue touching her. He enjoyed the feeling of her skin underneath his fingertips. He liked hearing her heart thump loudly because he's close. He loved how they melded together as he continued to hold her. Mona then stiffened, which had him wondering if he did something wrong.

"Someone's coming." She whispered while quickly stepping away from him.

Just then the doors opened with Clary hurrying into the room, which had him sighing. He did care about Clary like how he did for Isabelle, and he was dead set about helping her. However, she picked a horrible time to come looking for him.

"Jace, I need to talk to you about something." Clary said though paused when seeing Mona. "Mona, you're here too."

"I was just leaving, Clary." Mona said giving her friend a smile as she picked up her discarded shirt.

She pulled it over her head, which hid her upper body from view. Much to Jace's disappointment.

"Actually, Mona, I need to speak with you too." Clary said. "About Magnus Bane."

Mona shifted at the mention of her adoptive father as Jace was pulling on his own shirt.

"I was just wondering if it was possible for Magnus to have my memories." Clary said. "I mean, Simon said one of the vampires at the hotel practically accused Magnus of stealing them."

Mona frowned while knowing this was all a possibility that Clary figure it out.

"Yeah, my dad took your memories." Mona confessed.

"Then why didn't you say so earlier?" Clary asked looking mad.

"Because, Clary, I had no way of getting you to my dad, and I didn't want you getting your heart set on finding him only to be disappointed when it didn't work out." Mona explained. "Believe me, I would have just loved to skip everything we've been through if going to my dad in the first place was possible."

Mona's been worried sick about him, and she wants to see him more than anything in the world. Myron was still trying to track him using some glass he had picked up from Pandemonium that had some of Magnus's presence attached to it. Still there were no results. Jace stepped up beside Mona while placing a hand on the small of her back as if for comfort. She glanced up at him as he looked down at her silently. Clary looked between them wondering what was exactly going on. Mona then looked back to Clary.

"I want to find my dad." Mona said. "Not just to help you, but just so I can see if he's okay. I need to see he's okay."

"And you will." Jace said to her to be reassuring. "We'll find him without magic if we have to."

Mona nodded her head while giving Jace a soft thank-you when Isabelle came into the room.

"Jace, I need you." Isabelle said. "The mundi's leaving."

"Simon!" Clary exclaimed. "He can't leave."

"He can and he is." Isabelle retorted. "Unless you want to tie down and restrain him."

"If it's our only option, I just might." Mona said while already rushing out the door.

Jace frowned really starting to think Simon was in his way. Clary was right behind Mona as Jace let out a sigh.

"Izzy, go wake Alec and Hodge. We might have a led on the Mortal Cup. Oh, and get Myron as well." Jace said then grumbled as he followed the girls. "How could one mundane be such a pain in my ass?"

* * *

DESDEMONA'S POV:

I hurried into the tech room while seeing Simon just ahead of us. When seeing him, Clary hurried past me.

"Simon, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"I already told Isabelle they can't keep me prisoner here." Simon said as he went down the stairs.

I frowned seeing how on edge Simon was, and I doubted it was just because he was here. Those vampires did feed on him, so it could be some after affects. Either way it had me worried about him.

"Prisoner?" Clary asked. "Wait, what—?! Simon, where are you going?"

She managed to get in front of him to stop him from taking another step, which gave me time to catch up.

"I'm going home, Clary." Simon said then glanced at me. "Mona. And if you both haven't already completely drank their Kool-Aid, you can come with me."

"You know, we can't." Clary said speaking for both of us.

It wasn't as if I could leave this kind of world behind anyway. It's been a part of me since before I left my mother's womb. It's where I belonged. I had been acting in their world. Just playing my part as a typical mundane young adult preparing for college. Now the mask was off, and I didn't have to act anymore. I could be me, so I didn't really want to leave.

"Yes, you can." Simon said then let out a sigh. "It's not safe here."

There was then a ding from the elevator that arrived and brought Jace along with it. I sighed knowing this wouldn't end well since Jace and Simon can't stand each other.

"In fact, it's the safest place they can possibly be." Jace said as he stood in the way with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You don't get to talk to me, Captain America." Simon said trying to turn back to us.

"Considering I'm the guy with the weapons, I pretty much get to say what I want." Jace said.

Simon turned towards Jace, and before Simon could even get a word in, I stepped up beside him to grab his arm.

"Simon, cool it." I said. "Getting angry at each other isn't helping. We need to remain calm. Besides, fighting Jace isn't a good idea."

"I can handle him." Simon said. "I can take care of myself, Mona. But whatever, I'm out of here."

Simon walked past Clary and I while purposely bumping Jace's shoulder. Clary immediately went after him as I turned my eyes onto Jace not believing him.

"I'm not saving his ass a second time." Jace said shrugging.

I shook my head not even wanting to look at his face right now. I turned away about to walk off, but I paused to look back at him.

"I know, you and Simon don't get along." I said. "But what you did there didn't help anyone. Simon is going through a lot right now, and he doesn't need _you_ antagonizing him, Jace."

I then finally turned away from him since just looking at him was making me angrier before.

"Mona," He called after me.

I ignored him while going over to where all the tech was. I busied myself by touching the side of one of the computers. I felt a surge of information push into my mind as I learned how to work the computer. I also had a few bits of saved information like from recent searches flowing through my mind. I concentrated as I processed all I was seeing in my mind. I nearly had everything processed, and figured out when my hand was slapped—not roughly—away from the computer. I blinked while looking towards Alec who was giving me a stern look.

"I told you not to touch." Alec said. "I don't want you getting any ideas to _better_ our systems."

"But you could totally use an upgrade." I said without missing a beat. "I can hook you up with Delphi-net. It'll take you completely off the grid, and let you search farther and deeper than before without restrictions. I mean—!"

I stopped talking immediately when Alec held up his finger in my face, which had me frowning. Did he think I was a dog or something?

"No." He said again. "Now come on, we're going to try and find your dad our way."

I perked up at the mention of Magnus while letting Alec lead me over towards the table where Isabelle, Hodge, and Myron were gathering. Though I did lightly nudge Alec in a playful manner as I went as payback for throwing off my concentration. He retaliated elbowing me in the side, and I could have sworn I saw a ghost of a grin on his face as he did so.

I smiled in return as the two of us took our seats at the table. Jace joined us while throwing an unreadable expression towards Alec that the latter didn't notice. I did, but kept my mouth quiet as I pulled my knees to my chest. Clary walked over a few moments later with a sad look on her face, which told me she couldn't convince Simon to stay. It actually might be for the better since Simon would be safer away from here and us.

Clary went over to where Myron was sitting, and sat on top of the table with her legs going across the arms of his chair. He didn't seem to mind since he reached up to pat her leg absently. Well, maybe being near my brother will cheer her up a little bit.

"Magnus Bane." Hodge began as he started bringing up pictures of Magnus on the big screen. "He's over 300-years-old."

"More like pushing over 400." I whispered towards Myron.

Myron shot me a look as his lips twitched up partially. He and I tend to tease Magnus about his age, and while sometimes it doesn't faze him, at other times he gets annoyed with us. Especially if we're pointing out his age in front of people he's flirting with.

"And as you can see," Hodge continued as images of Magnus through the ages continued to pop up. "He hasn't exactly shied away from the pleasures of any century. His tastes are both exquisite and quite excessive."

"Well, dad always says if you're going to live as long as he does, you might as well enjoy life." I said shrugging. "Or if you live as short as we do, you better enjoy it even more."

Half-bloods don't exactly live to be senior citizens unless you're those lucky few who make it past the usual curve. Most half-blood children die when they discover what they are so like 10 or 12 years old, or they die on their sixteenth birthdays since they're sent on their first major quests. Live past that, and well, some of us joke that we're living on borrowed time.

"He looks like the Downworld's David Guetta." Clary commented.

Myron and I exchanged a look. I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. I'm thinking not.

"Guetta's already a Downworlder." Isabelle said getting a shocked look from Clary. "Vampire. Ever see him in the daylight?"

"I knew it!" I said while pointing at Myron. "You owe me fifty drachma."

We actually made a bet a long time ago that Guetta couldn't be human. Well, I said he wasn't, but Myron just thought he was just some kind of weird human. Myron frowned though he snapped his fingers with a small sack of drachma falling into my awaiting hands.

"Thank-you, sir." I said as I tossed the bag up and down. "I will be sure to put this to good use."

"Like shopping use?" Isabelle asked smiling.

I smiled at her in return while thinking I needed some new clothes. A lot of mine were worn out, and one can never have too many cute tops and shoes.

"Can you three focus?" Alec asked. "This is not a joke."

I looked towards Alec who was looking even more serious than usual. Does he ever just have fun? I'm almost determined to force him to have fun.

"Someone needs to get _slayed_." Isabelle whispered not so quietly as she winked towards me.

"Alec's right." Hodge reprimanded her. "Now, Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever known. He has a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters."

"Then why did he help my mom remove my memories?" Clary asked. "Isn't she a Shadowhunter?"

"Magnus received payment in exchange for his services." Myron said. "But he also felt obliged to help because you were one of the few friends Mona had."

He looked towards me as he said this as I remembered all those school days when no one would come around me, or they'd bully me. They called me freak, and pushed me around. I never fought back because Magnus always said I could really hurt someone without meaning too. Clary changed things because she reached out to become my friend. She was the first friend I ever had that was human. That was normal, and Simon followed not long after that. They've been at my side since we were in third grade together.

"Word from the Clave is that most of the warlocks have gone into hiding since Valentine began hunting them." Alec asked then looked towards Myron and me. "Do you two have any idea why Valentine would be interested in warlocks specifically?"

"The only reason I can think of is that he's looking for the ones who helped Jocelyn and Clary stay hidden all these years." I said shrugging.

Myron nodded in agreement though neither of us elaborated on the exact list of warlocks who helped the Frays. Even though I trust Jace and the Lightwoods, I don't trust the rest of these Shadowhunters since I don't want them to start creating a hit list.

"So how do we find Magnus?" Clary asked looking towards Myron and me.

"Ask someone else, Clary." I said. "We've struck out repeatedly on finding our dad. The only thing we haven't tried was letting him find us."

A light then went off in my head after I said that. I turned towards Myron who had the exact same look on his face.

"I feel really stupid right now." I said.

"Join the club." Myron said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Remind me to beat my head into the wall later."

I gave him a thumbs up then rubbed my temples. Why didn't we think of that sooner? We could have saved so much time doing so.

"What are you two talking about?" Clary asked. "Did you think of a way to find him?"

"We're not going to find him." Myron said. "He's going to find us."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Jace said. "We'll send him a message. Set up a meeting somewhere protected. Lure him out of hiding."

I just hope he gets the message. Though I knew Magnus said it was never safe to send messages between each other whenever we don't know if the enemy can intercept them or not. It's one of the reasons, why Myron hasn't sent him a fire message. Though maybe as long as one us don't send it then it'll be okay.

"And I know exactly where we do it." Isabelle said as she got up.

She took the tablet away from Hodge without asking to tap a few things on it to bring up an image on the screen. It was a poster of a Downworld rave, which had Hodge and Jace smirking. I tilted my head while certain I heard about this upcoming rave before.

"A Downworld rave." Jace said. "Nice, Izzy."

"Where'd you get that?" Alec asked.

"During my surveillance of the Downworlders." Isabelle said then looked towards Myron. "Think it'll work?"

"He was never able to resist a good party." Myron said.

I just tapped my chin while trying to remember why this rave rang a bell. Did I get invited to it? It was a possibility since I do get invites to them from time to time. Half-bloods are actually very welcomed to these raves since they're accepted more like Downworlders than Shadowhunters even if we have more in common with the latter. Now who mentioned this party to me? It's going to kill me until I remember.

"He'll never go for it." Alec said.

"Of course, he will." Jace said. "He'll blend in. Hide in plain sight."

I just hummed not really paying attention to what they were saying as I went through a list of people I know that would invite me to a Downworld Rave. There's actually quite a few, but some of them I haven't spoken to it what felt like ages.

"I don't know." Clary said looking unsure. "I mean—!"

"Trust me," Isabelle said. "If Magnus is coming out of hiding, he's going to the biggest party of the year."

"Never underestimate Magnus's heathenism." Hodge said.

I then snapped my fingers loudly as a name finally came to mind. I noticed how everyone looked towards me, and while I realized I interrupted their conversation, I turned to Myron.

"You know, who invited me personally to that rave?" I asked grinning. "Someone who will help me blend in perfectly, so no one questions my presence there."

Myron looked at me curiously then started to grin as well, which had my grin growing.

"Dion." He said.

"Dion," I said nodding. "It's been a long time since I saw him. Perhaps I should arrange a date."

Myron chuckled obviously liking my plan. Sure, showing up with Dion would be fine, but if I showed up with the excuse that Dion invited me, no one will think I'm there looking for Magnus specifically.

"Who's Theoris?" Jace asked sounding almost angry.

"Son of Aphrodite." I replied without even looking towards him. "One of her very handsome sons."

All children of Aphrodite are good looking, but Dion looked as if he had been molded to perfection by my father then brought to the life by the gods. Just like Pandora.

"Oooh, tell me more." Isabelle purred. "Is he single?"

"Very single." Myron said. "And very into Mona. Not to mention, if Mona shows up with a guy like Dion escorting her, Magnus will definitely show himself. No one gets too close to Mona without getting through Daddy Warlock."

I chuckled remembering that time Magnus had nearly fried this young werewolf to a crisp just for asking me if I'd like to get coffee sometime. I hadn't liked the guy, so I hadn't been too keen on stopping Magnus. However, Myron stepped in on time.

"While that sounds like a good plan, I have something for you that might lure him out even better." Hodge said.

Myron and I exchanged a glance while wondering what a Shadowhunter had that would be enough to lure out Magnus from hiding more than his two children. We then looked back towards Hodge. He grinned when seeing he had our attention.

"Come with me." Hodge said


	10. Reunited At Last

We all stood around Hodge as he took his stele to run over a rune on the floor. It burned red like fire then seemed to unlock, so he could move the tile to the side. I spotted a necklace inside, and it was absolutely stunning. Just by looking at it I knew it belonged to Magnus because it was his style. But what was it doing here? Hodge picked it up out of the floor then stood up to show it to all of us.

"Is that real?" Isabelle asked.

"A 14 carrot unheated Burmese ruby." Hodge said. "This necklace has special meaning to Magnus Bane. It was a gift from him to his then lover—Camille Belcourt."

I frowned at the mention of Camille since I still wanted that vampire's head on a pike.

"Camille and Magnus were lovers?" Clary asked.

"Warlock gets around." Jace joked.

"You have no idea." Myron and I said in unison.

We can't tell you how many lovers Magnus has had in his many centuries of life. Just counting the ones since I was born was too many. Though most of them weren't the ones Magnus was really looking to start a true relationship with.

"Magnus bought it in 1857 for the price of his London Townhouse." Hodge said.

"Well, he has more, so who cares, right?" I murmured then reached out towards the necklace. "May I?"

Hodge handed it over to me, so I looked it over as he explained the jewel was spelled to alert the wearer of nearby demons. Sounded like a nifty little trick. Should have known it had some kind of spell attached to it. Maybe I could study the spell then somehow transfer it onto one of my swords. It'll be like Sting from those Lord of the Rings movies that Simon had me watch with him. However, it'll glow red instead of blue.

"It's so beautiful." Isabelle said as she ran her fingers along it as I continued to hold it.

"Magnus has longed to reunite with this necklace." Hodge said. "Offer it to him. He might just take the bait."

"If he doesn't, I'm so keeping it." I said. "Just a few tests, and I can make plenty of weapons that sense demons near."

Myron then snatched the necklace out of my hands, which had me throwing him a look.

"You are not tearing this apart just to sate your curiosity." Myron said. "We need this in one piece when we give it to him."

I sighed though knew he was right, but I wasn't going to start pulling it apart then and there. I was going to wait till we got it to Magnus to let him feel reunited with it then pull it apart.

"I'll send Magnus a fire message." Jace said.

"And I'm going to call Dion." I said as I started to leave the room. "I hope it's not too late to ask him to be my date to the rave."

"For you, he'd drop the earth if you asked." Myron said, which had me rolling my eyes.

Jace, who had been heading out the door as well, stopped dead in his tracks to turn back to look at me.

"Maybe we shouldn't get any more of your little friends involved." Jace said. "We saw how well it went with Simon."

I frowned at Jace while still pretty sore about what he had said to Simon when the latter left. I was about to tell Jace to mind his own damn business when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned to look at Alec who looked me right in the eyes.

"We don't have time to debrief your friend." Alec said. "We need to get ready and go. Besides, with the necklace you don't have to pretend to be on a date to get Magnus's attention."

It was silent for a moment as the group behind us looked from Alec and me to Jace. I then sighed.

"Alright." I finally spoke. "I can understand that reasoning. I won't call Dion."

Alec nodded his head then let me go, so I turned back around. I narrowed my eyes at Jace while going around him with the plan of avoiding him for the un-seeable future. I didn't know what was up with him, but he was getting on my last nerve.

* * *

"Okay, Mo, what do you think of this one?" Isabelle asked using my newly dubbed nickname.

I looked up from my tablet as Isabelle came from around the changing screen wearing a tight fitting red dress.

"It does look good on you, Izzy, but you've already done red." I said. "Let's pick something else."

"You're right." Isabelle said as she looked down at herself. "I don't want to wear red two nights in a row."

I nodded in agreement as Isabelle went back behind the changing screen to get out of the dress. As I went back to my dress shopping using the Delphi-net, Clary walked into the room.

"Hey, Jace said you two wanted to see me." Clary said.

I slightly made a face at the mention of Jace since I still wasn't happy with him.

"We do." Isabelle said as she poked her head around the changing screen.

She then ducked back behind to probably just throw back on her shirt and pants from earlier.

"We have to pick what you're wearing to the Downworld party tonight." I told Clary while not looking up from my tablet.

"I don't know." Clary said. "I was thinking about just wearing this."

I looked up to see what she meant by this, and blinked wondering if she was being serious. Isabelle let out a chuckle as she came around the changing screen.

"I don't think so." Isabelle said. "No Downworlder would be caught dead in that. Plus it's a party not a poetry slam."

Clary looked towards me for help since I knew she did not want to be wearing anymore of Isabelle's clothes.

"I'm sorry, Clary, but she's right." I said. "We have to blend in, which is why I'm looking through dresses right now. I hate wearing them especially if we might get into a fight, but it's what is expected of me."

Clary sighed still looking unhappy, but it all had to be done. I just hope I find a dress in enough time to have it shipped through the OPS (Olympian Postal Service) to arrive here before the party. I'm sure if I hit priority mail that Hermes will help me out.

"Well, I don't really have any party clothes with me." Clary said still trying to get out of it.

However, Isabelle has plenty of clothes, which Clary seems to be forgetting all about. I made that mistake too when Isabelle started throwing dresses at me the second I walked through the door.

"So you'll have to wear mine." Isabelle said picking up a pink dress to hold out in front of Clary.

"Izzy, I don't think that one suits Clary." I said shaking my head. "Go darker and less flashy."

"You think?" Isabelle asked with a hum.

I nodded my head while returning to my search for the perfect dress for tonight, which was proving to be difficult. Sometimes shopping was so difficult. As Isabelle went through her closet to pick out more dresses for Clary, I flipped through a few more dresses. There were so many to pick from. I flipped a few more times before finally landed on this red dress that caught my eye.

"Izzy," I said getting her attention. "How would you feel about me wearing a red dress?"

"Did you finally find one that caught your attention?" She asked while walking over towards me.

I nodded while flipping the tablet over, so she and Clary both could see the dress I liked. It wasn't anything spectacular. Just a strapless red dress that was tight around the chest and waist before flowing down to stop before my knees. It had black accents at the top, waist, and bottom to give it some separation. It came with black fishnet tights and ankle boots that were white-and-black checked on the sides with the heel and toe being black.

"It's cute." Isabelle said smirking. "And you would make it sexy."

I took that as her blessing to wear red, so I flipped the tablet back around to purchase the dress while sending it through the OPS. I paid the extra drachma it took to ship it priority mail, and then an extra few drachma to ship it with the speed of Hermes priority label.

"Aren't you worried your dress won't make it in time?" Clary asked. "I mean, they won't be able to even—!"

"Package for Desdemona R. Bane!" A voice interrupted.

Clary jumped with a small squeal leaving her lips as she and Isabelle whirled around to see Hermes himself standing there. I smiled while standing up from the chair I had been sitting in.

"Lord Hermes," I greeted as I walked up to him. "Fast as ever I see."

Hermes gave me a crooked grin that reminded me so much of the Stoll brothers there was no question that they were his sons.

"You paid for the speed of Hermes, sweetcheeks." He said. "And you got it. Now, here is your package."

He handed over the box to me, which I tucked underneath my arm as he got out the paperwork. He held the clipboard for me as I took the pen to sign my name across the bottom line.

"Thank-you for choosing the OPS for your shipping needs." Hermes said as he took the clipboard and pen back. "Remember us the next time you need anything shipped out or shipped to you."

"Of course, thank-you, Lord Hermes." I said.

Hermes grinned tipping his hat before he left with a poof. I smiled down at my package then turned to look at Clary and Isabelle's surprised faces.

"What?" I asked.

"That…that was a god?" Clary asked.

I nodded my head as I laid my package down on Isabelle's bed, so I could start opening it up.

"I did pay for the speed of Hermes package after all." I said. "And it cost a pretty penny, but I'm never disappointed with service."

Clary looked as if she wanted to ask more, but Isabelle shoved a dress in her arms to push her towards the changing screen.

"We don't have time to chitchat." Isabelle said. "We have to get your ready for tonight. Now go change."

Clary sighed though went to do as she was told. I grabbed my clothes while going behind the changing screen as well. It was big enough for the both of us, so I didn't bump into Clary as I was stripping.

"Clary, try these." Isabelle said while placing some shoes behind the screen for Clary.

Isabelle then left us alone as I started putting my dress on. It slipped on perfectly, and the zipper was easy to use as well. After having the dress on I slipped on my tights though frowned when the scars on my arms caught my attention. I really need to get more of that mist cream that Aphrodite sells. It helps hide scars, and I usually wear it. However, I haven't had the chance to apply any recently since my tub of it was at home, and I haven't been able to return home. I finished putting on my tights as Clary went to put on her shoes.

"I feel ridiculous." Clary said.

"But you look hot." I said grinning. "If I was playing for our team Clary, I'd flirt with you."

Clary giggled with a smile coming to her face, which was what I was waiting for. I know things have been stressful for Clary, and even if we're going to this party to find Magnus, I want her to have a bit of fun.

"Now go show your stuff." I said pushing her out from behind the screen.

She went out as I was putting on my heels. I don't actually mind heels. I mean, I've fought in them before, but fighting in a dress is different. I just hope now one will see my lace black undies if a fight does break out.

"You're so lucky to have such a flat chest." Isabelle said. "I could never wear that without a bra."

I chuckled while not sure if Clary would take that as a compliment or not. She might not know how to take it at all.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." Isabelle replied.

I heard footsteps coming through the door about that time, and based on the sound of them, I'd say someone of the male gender walked in. Good thing Isabelle has this changing screen. Not that I'm uncovered at the moment anyway.

"Someone's looking badass." Jace's voice complimented as I held back a sigh.

Clary thanked him as I was coming out from behind the changing screen. I looked to Isabelle for the okay, and she grinned as she looked from the bottom of my outfit up.

"Looking good, Mo." Isabelle said. "If I was a guy, I'd chat you up."

She winked as she said this, which had me holding back a snort as I placed my hand over my mouth.

"You really do look amazing, Mona." Jace said.

I turned to look at him while feeling my eyes narrowing the minute they landed on him. I still wasn't happy with him though I was raised to have some manners.

"Thank-you." I said dipping my head to him.

I then tossed my other clothes onto the bed out of the way. I'd put them away later, so Isabelle wouldn't have to deal with them.

"I better go check on Myron." I said to excuse myself. "He has such a hard time picking out what he wants to wear. He has great style. Just takes so long in finding the right outfit."

"I can help him." Isabelle said immediately offered as she stood. "I have to help Alec anyway since he never knows what to wear to parties. Clary, come with me?"

She really didn't give Clary much of a choice since she looped her arm with Clary to start dragging her out of the door. I frowned because I knew exactly what she was trying to pull, and I didn't appreciate being left alone with Jace. However, I knew it couldn't be helped now. I then blinked when noticing Clary was leaving something behind.

"Hey," I called getting them to stop. "Don't forget this."

I picked up the seraph blade off the bed to toss to Clary who surprisingly caught it in her hands.

"You don't go anywhere without being armed." I told her. "That's the number one rule, and remember handling a weapon is in your blood. Trust your instincts."

Clary nodded her head then let Isabelle completely drag her out of the room. I turned my back to Jace hoping if I ignored him that he'd finally leave. I started picking up the mess Isabelle left behind just to have something to do.

"Mona, can we talk?" Jace asked not moving.

"About?" I asked as I hung a few dresses up in the closet.

I heard Jace sigh from behind me then step closer. Before I could turn around to stop his advanced, he was right behind me with his chest pressed against my back. He reached around me to still my hands while holding them against my torso, so I was practically being held in his arms. My heart picked up in beat as I tried to ignore these strange feelings I got from him being so close.

"You know, what about." Jace said. "About last night. About Simon and the things I said to upset you."

I remained silent just focusing on my breathing since it almost felt difficult to do so.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Jace said. "I said things I probably shouldn't have, and I apologize."

He sounded sincere when he spoke, and I won't lie…I forgave him immediately. It was impossible to stay mad at him when he was so close and whispering an apology in my ear.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked bring his lips closer to my ear.

I held back a shudder then shook my head since I couldn't find my voice at the moment. Just what was this man doing to me?

* * *

NO POV:

Magnus walked through this safe house while high-fiving one of the younger warlocks as he went by. As she was joining her father, Magnus continued on his way while looking forward to the party tonight. Not only would he be seeing the necklace again, but his children as well. He needed to see them. He has been worried sick, and to think they've been with Shadowhunters this entire time. If he learns that any of them laid so much as a finger on either of them, he'd show them how dangerous he can be.

"Magnus," Elias began while coming up behind him. "Consider the other—!"

"When did you become so talkative?" Magnus asked frowning.

Elias usually kept to himself and only spoke when he had to. Now, it was like Magnus couldn't get him to shut up.

"Magnus, I beg you to reconsider." Elias continued.

"Always frowning, Elias." Magnus said. "You maybe immortal, but—hmm—you're not immune to crow's feet."

He touched around Elias's eye as if he could really see wrinkles starting to form there. He then removed his touch while turning to continue on his way.

"You cannot attend this meeting." Elias tried again. "No matter what the Shadowhunter is offering. Valentine is getting close. It is far too dangerous for you to leave the lair."

"I was alive when the Dead Sea was just a lake that was feeling a little poorly." Magnus said. "While I value your counsel, so much red brick makes me feel like a caged animal."

He looked out his window as he said this while indeed feeling a bit stir crazy. And the longer he went without Myron and Mona the more stir crazy he was getting.

"Is one necklace really worth the risk?" Elias asked.

Magnus looked back to Elias while wondering if his old friend forgot all about the two other things Magnus was going after.

"This necklace is." Magnus said. "But more importantly my children are worth the risk as well. Now, this discussion is over. I will meet with Clary Fairchild and the Wayland boy."

Magnus went to walk away, but he forgot something, so he snapped his fingers while turning around.

"Go to the spiral labyrinth and tell Tessa we need more shields." Magnus said. "While I'm gone have every warlock maintain the protective wards. I may be prepared to take on Valentine,"

Magnus took Elias's chin to make the dark-skinned warlock look back at him.

"But my guests are not." Magnus said then held out his glass to Elias. "Drink up."

Elias took the glass still not looking pleased, but Magnus just turned around to leave. Though he grabbed Mona's jacket, which had been laying across one of the tables. He held it tightly in hand while determined he would return it to her tonight. His little girl must be getting cold without her jacket.

"Soon, my sweet, my dark raven, we will all be reunited." He said.

* * *

DESDEMONA'S POV:

I sighed standing in line with Jace, Myron, and Clary as Isabelle and Alec scanned the area. I didn't want to wait in line. I wanted to go inside. I wanted to see if Magnus was in there.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Clary asked. "Last time we were here the place was crawling with vampires."

"Relax." Jace said. "All Downworlders hang out here. We just came on vampire night."

"Right, and when is all this going to sound normal to me?" Clary asked.

"No idea." I said.

I then looked behind us as Alec and Isabelle squeezed in behind us after checking the place out. Now that they were back maybe we could finally skip this freaking line. Usually Myron and I have no problem with cutting line. Of course, we're usually with Magnus, or without company. Might not work this time since Shadowhunters are with us.

"All clear." Alec said.

"Alright then," Myron said while pulling out the necklace from his pocket. "Let's get inside. Mona, you hold onto this."

I took it from him while dropping it right down the top of my dress to be caught by the tight lining underneath my bosom. Clary gave me a look, so I shrugged.

"Easier to pick pockets." I said. "So it's safer up here. Though anyone brave enough to reach in deserves a medal."

"After you break their hand, right?" Myron asked with a quirked brow.

"Of course after." I said.

I was about to suggest we just go ahead and cut line when a voice called out my name. I turned my head seeing Dion walking across the street towards our group.

"Let me guess," Jace said sounding unhappy. "Dion."

"That'd be him." Myron said nodding.

Dion made it over to us while immediately leaning in to place a kiss on my cheek as he gently held the back of my upper arm. Jace shifted beside me as Dion pulled back.

"You made it." Dion said. "I was thinking you wouldn't since you didn't IM me. But this is a nice surprise."

He moved his hand down my arm to take my hand to place a kiss on my lips. Dion then looked towards Myron.

"Of course, it's always good to see you as well, Myron." Dion said before looking at our present company. "I see you've made new… _friends_."

He looked at our four Shadowhunter friends with a barely hidden smile, which had me mentally sighing. I don't want anyone starting up the whole rival between our two kinds. Alec wasn't thinking of us as abominations anymore, and I didn't want Dion starting anything. I then looked down at my hand as Dion continued to hold it. A few years back I might have enjoyed his touch, but now…it just feels…it's hard to explain. However, whatever spark I might have felt before was gone. In fact, it was almost uncomfortable.

"Yes, we decided to come with a few friends tonight, Dion." I said as I slid my hand from his.

I even stepped back closer to Jace, which didn't go unnoticed by the dark-haired son of Aphrodite. Dion threw a frown at Jace over my head as I felt Jace placing his hand on my waist.

"I see." Dion said. "Well, I do not wish to interrupt your evening, but I do hope you will join me for a drink later on."

"Perhaps." I said.

Dion nodded then walked ahead of the group while easily cutting line with the guards at the door letting him in. He seems to have moved up in the Downworld.

"So that's him, huh?" Jace asked glancing down at me as I looked back at him. "I thought you liked the guy. Didn't seem that way though."

"He isn't the same as I remember." I said. "And…"

I trailed off not sure how to explain the feeling in my gut that had it churning uneasily.

"And?" Jace prompted.

"Something is off about him." I said. "I can't explain it, but being near him made me completely on edge as if I was waiting for him to attack."

It was almost as if a monster had come over to greet me instead of the boy I once knew from camp. Was it really Dion? Or a wolf in sheep's clothing? I hated to think that the other option was that Dion was no longer a friend.

"We can worry about that another time." Myron said as the line kept moving forward. "Though I think it best you refrain from spending any time with him tonight."

I nodded my head as it was finally our turn to step inside to join the party. We walked amongst the Downworlders while taking the few steps down into the main floor where most of the party was happening. I saw Dion over near the bar, and he tipped his glass towards me. I tried to smile, but found it nearly impossible to. Jace then took my hand, which had me looking up at him. He said nothing though as he narrowed his eyes at Dion. After a few seconds of silence, Jace looked away from the dark-haired male to look to the rest of us.

"Okay, blend in." Jace said to all of us. "But keep your weapons ready."

I nodded to his words before I became busy scanning the area for any signs of Magnus. He had to be around here somewhere. I just had to find him amongst all this chaos. I moved through the party with Jace and Clary following with Myron and the Lightwoods spreading out amongst the party. I finally spotted Magnus sitting at a table alone, and I felt my heart stop for a moment.

"Dad." I whispered while feeling so much relief washing over me. "Daddy!"

His head snapped up at my call as I let go of Jace's hand to go around the bar in my way. Jace called out for me to hold up, but I didn't listen as I hurried towards Magnus who was standing up. As I got closer to him, he opened up his arms, which I immediately ran into while putting my own around him.

"My sweet Mona, here you are." He said holding me tightly with his head resting on top of mine. "I have missed you and your brother. Is he here?"

He leaned back to look down at me, and I nodded my head yes. I'm sure Myron would make his way around to us shortly. Magnus smiled then placed a loving kiss on my forehead. I leaned back into him with his familiar warmth and scent soothing me. It feels as if we've been separated for years instead of days.

"I have something for you." Magnus said as he gently pushed me back. "I believe you left this in my club."

He grabbed my leather jacket from where he had it laying across the back of the chair.

"I forgot all about it that night." I said as I took it from him. "Thanks, dad."

Magnus smiled at me gently then helped me put the jacket on. He brushed my hair back looking happy to have me in front of him in one piece.

A voice was cleared, so we pulled back while turning to look towards Jace and Clary.

"Oh yes," Magnus said. "I have to speak with you two as well."

He didn't sound too pleased about it, which I could understand. I mean, I know he doesn't like Shadowhunters. Though I don't see why he'd be upset to see Clary. I mean, she's been my friend for so long, you would think she would have grown on him. Especially since he helped Jocelyn out with wiping Clary's memories.

"Since you have been looking out for my children and have brought them back to me, I suppose I can spare you a few moments." Magnus said while keeping one arm around me. "But do make it quick, I would like to get them both home where it is safe and away from Shadowhunters for good."

I looked at him with wide eyes wondering if he was being serious. Was he going to pull Myron and me away from Clary and our friends? Does this mean I won't be able to see Clary again? I then looked towards Jace who had a bothered expression on his face as well. Or Jace?


	11. Is This a Start to Another War?

Queenie: Hello, everyone, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm putting up a poll on my profile that's going to ask if you think I should keep Magnus and Alec together, or if I should try something new. Like different pairings. Or maybe keep Malec, but add an addition to their relationship making it like a polyamorous relationship. I've never wrote anything concerning a polyamorous relationship, and I've never understood how something like that could work out. But it's something new I could play around with, and I like to challenge myself sometimes, so that is an option if you'd like to choose that. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter.

* * *

"Clary Fairchild." Magnus then addressed. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman."

Clary didn't seem flattered by my dad's words as she glared at him. Well, this isn't going well at all.

"Magnus Bane." Clary said. "So you're the one who stole my memories."

"At your mother's request." Magnus said. "She also requested that my children remain friends with you to protect you when they become of age, which has put them both in danger. So believe me, Clary, neither one of us is happy with the deal I made with your mother."

Magnus looked towards me while brushing back my hair to reveal the scar I had received from that demon when I was protecting Clary.

"This scar is new." Magnus said looking at Clary. "I am certain you are involved with how she received it."

Guilt washed over Clary's face as she didn't even try to defend herself to Magnus.

"Dad, that's hardly fair." I protested. "I'm the one who decided to check in on Clary. I didn't listen to you, so it's my fault."

Magnus turned to look at me, and I could see he wasn't exactly happy with me either at the moment.

"Yes, I know, my sweet." Magnus said. "You will be properly grounded once we make it home. Now, my dear, I want you to collect your brother. Once I am done with my business with these Shadowhunters, I want you both ready to leave."

I wanted to insist on staying at his side to try and talk him out of taking Myron and I away. However, before I could, he raised his finger to get me to close my mouth.

"Please, do not argue with me, Desdemona." Magnus said sternly. "I do not want to have to force you through the portal, and confine you to the lair. But I will if it means keeping you safe."

I looked down not saying another word even if they were just bubbling behind my lips wanting to get out.

"Now, please, find Myron." Magnus said gesturing for me to go on.

"Yes, sir." I said nodding my head.

I turned away while throwing a sad look at Clary and Jace before I melted into the party. I looked around trying to spot Myron where was, but it was nearly impossible in this lighting with so many people around.

"Looking for someone?"

I jumped before whirling around to see Dion had managed to sneak up behind me without me noticing. The uneasy feeling returned with vengeance as I felt exposed without the others around.

"Yes, for Myron." I said while trying to remain casual.

Dion put on a mocking disappointed expression as I tried to ignore the blood rushing through my veins that was telling me either fight or run. I don't know exactly what triggered my fight or flight instincts, but I didn't like it. Was the person in front of me really Dion? Or was Dion some kind of threat now? But why would he be?

"I noticed something interesting about your little group, Desdemona." Dion said as he circled me casually.

His movements had me even more on edge though I tried to keep my body relax, so he wouldn't notice.

"Oh?" I murmured. "Really?"

"Yes, I saw you had someone important amongst you." Dion said. "Someone that all the Downworlders talk about."

I stiffened knowing he had to mean Clary. Why would Clary interest him? It wasn't as if she had anything to do with our people.

"I actually have a friend who would be very interested in meeting her." Dion continued.

The uneasy feeling spiked as Dion stopped behind me while placing his hands on my shoulders. I knew I shouldn't let him be where I couldn't see him. However, he was holding my shoulders firmly in place, so I couldn't turn around to look at him. My heart thumped loudly as I grit my teeth. I was in danger. Whether if this was the true Dion or not, I had to get away from him. Dion then leaned in to place his lips near my ear.

"I'm sure you've heard of him before." Dion said. "His name is Valentine."

My eyes widened as I froze in completely surprise. Dion knew Valentine? What were those two doing even talking to each other? Just as I was about to whirl around to push Dion away, he tightened his hold while whispering into my ear.

"Stop moving." He said in a soft, alluring tone. "You will stand here completely still and not making a sound while I speak."

For some reason I felt compelled to do as he said, which had me realizing he had used his Charm Speak on me. It is a gift only the children of Aphrodite possess. They can use the power of their voice to make people do as they please. Almost like a vampire's glamor technique. However, even Charm Speak was rare amongst Aphrodite's children. I only thought two out of the 21 children had the gift. I thought only Drew Tanaka and Kalista Saltzman had the gift. But it seems as if I was wrong.

"Now I hate to do this, Mona, but you see, Valentine asked me to do something for him." Dion said. "And as his friend, I want to help him out. Do you know what he asked me to do?"

He moved one hand away from my shoulder, but not before he wrapped the other tightly around my neck to jerk me closer. I choked slightly as he gripped my neck tightly.

"He asked me to get rid of all who stood in his way in getting the cup." Dion said. "Sadly that means you and Myron too. Nothing personal. I hope you can forgive me.

I then saw a glimmer of celestial bronze in the lighting while knowing I didn't have much time to make my move. And I knew he told me not to move, so what was I about to do? There had to be a way out of his order. Just then a thought came to mind that might save me. As he was bringing down the dagger towards my heart, I knew I couldn't avoid the blow completely, but I could make it where it hit something less vital. So in a split second I reared my head back to hit his nose, which crunched loudly from the impact. As he cursed in pain, his aim was thrown off, so the dagger was embedded in my shoulder.

I hissed in pain, but knew I couldn't waste much time worrying about a hurt shoulder. I then stomped hard on his foot, which had him letting go of my neck. I whirled to kick the side of his knee hard, which sent the bone out of place. He fell to his other knee while lifting his head to glare at me as blood poured down his face. Of course, our scuffle caught the attention of others, but I ignored them as I pulled the blade from my shoulder. I pressed my hand against the bleeding wound to try and slow the bleeding down.

"You bitch!" Dion snapped. "How did you break the Charm Speak order?"

"You just stand still while you spoke." I spat. "You seemed done talking to me."

Dion glared while quickly stumbling to his feet to attack me, which had me getting in a defensive stance.

"Desdemona!" I heard Magnus shout in worry.

I turned to look at him and the others, which is when I noticed the man sneaking up behind Magnus with a dagger.

"Look out!" I cried.

Magnus whirled around with obviously not enough time to defend himself, but he was saved by an arrow that went whizzing past him to kill the attacker. I looked seeing the arrow came from Alec. I smiled so glad Magnus was alright. As Jace got out his sword, Alec walked down the steps to see if the attacker was really dead. I was about to hurry over as well, but remembered Dion was behind me. I whirled around just as he was about to take a swing at me. However, before he could land a hit Myron agreed between us while grabbing Dion's fist. Myron twisted the younger man's hand causing him to cry out in pain.

"You laid your hands on the wrong girl." Myron said as he kept me shielded from Dion. "And I'm going to make sure you can never lay your hands on any other girl again. I'll start by removing your hands."

Just as Myron's hands started to glow blue we were both hit by a blast of dark magic. It sent us flying backwards towards Magnus and the others, and as I hit the ground I cried out since my wounded shoulder hit first. Magnus quickly knelt at my side to help me into a sitting position as Myron and I looked up. My eyes widened seeing Alabaster standing in front of Dion like a shield.

"Alabaster?" Myron practically hissed out as he stood. "What are you doing here, brother?"

Magnus helped me to my feet while keeping his arms protectively around me. I looked from our two fellow half-bloods to my brother as he narrowed his eyes at Alabaster.

"I'm sorry for this, Myron." Alabaster said sounding truly apologetic. "But I'm not quite ready to give up the future where it's our turn to rule in place of our parents. The time of the gods will come to an end."

"Are you saying you both are teaming up with Valentine to start another war?" I asked hoping it wasn't true.

"To put it simply, yes." Alabaster said. "I'll warn you now, Desdemona, Myron, anyone who gets in Valentine's way is in ours as well, and if you refuse to move, you will become part of the causalities. That goes for any of our half-blood brethren as well."

Before another word could be said, Alabaster fled in a wisp of black smoke while taking the wounded Dion with him.

"This can't be happening." I said. "Didn't they learn from the war that rebelling against the gods is wrong?"

Magnus hugged my closely, which gave me some comfort before he looked to Alec.

"Who are you?" Magnus asked sounding intrigued.

I looked away from the spot that Alabaster and Dion vanished from to look up at my dad. He sounded kind of funny and had this dazed look on his face. Magnus then shook himself as to snap himself out of a trance.

"We're leaving." Magnus said looking to Myron as he kept his arms around me. "It isn't safe here anymore."

Before Myron and I could protest Magnus grabbed Myron practically shove him through the portal to disappear.

"Myron!" Clary gasped then looked to Magnus as he was ushering me along. "Magnus, wait!"

She grabbed onto his wrist getting him to stop and look at her as my eyes found Jace's. I looked at him sadly knowing there would be no changing my dad's mind at the moment. Even if I pulled away to try and stay, Magnus would use his magic if he had to, to throw me into the portal.

"You're my only hope." Clary said. "And you can't take Myron and Mona away. They're all I have left!"

"Valentine found us." Magnus said. "I warned your mother this might happen, and I will not risk my children."

Then before I could blink I was being sucked in by the portal making my eyes widened.

"Clary!" I cried out before disappearing from the club with Magnus.

* * *

NO POV:

After tracking down Magnus's location, Jace and the others came to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. With his sword in hand, Jace led the group forward with his eyes scanning the surroundings. While he was looking for threats, he was also keeping his eyes out for any sign of Mona. He would get her back. He wouldn't just let Magnus keep Mona locked up against her will even if the warlock was just trying to protect her.

"Magnus's lair is right there beyond that fence." Jace said once spotting the fence.

"Magnus lives in a warehouse?" Clary asked.

She thought he would have lived in the same apartment as Myron and Mona. Or in a classier place considering how he's dressed and acts.

"Not exactly." Jace said. "Warlock glamour."

"Something's wrong." Isabelle said. "It's far too easy to get this close."

"His protective wards must be down." Jace guessed.

Which didn't make much sense. If Magnus wanted to keep all the warlocks and his family safe, why would he drop the wards?

"You." Alec said getting Clary's attention. "Don't get in the way. We don't want you doing anything that could put Mona and her brother at risk."

Normally Clary would have said something in retort, but she paused when realizing Alec mentioned Mona by name. Something he hasn't done for her, Myron, or Simon. And Alec seems worried about Mona. What changed in their relationship? The group then heard a struggle, so they looked up in enough time to see a member of the circle killing a warlock.

"Oh God!" Clary exclaimed. "Valentine found Magnus!"

Before she even finished her sentence Jace was hurrying forward as the warlock's body fell to the ground. If Magnus was found it meant, Mona and Myron were in danger too. And Mona was wounded at the moment, which meant she wouldn't be able to defend herself as well. He hurried to the upper level after the man who committed the killing, but also to head inside to find Mona.

He was just about to enter when he heard a scuffle down below. He went over to the edge to see Clary had come to the defense of a warlock girl, and Isabelle was holding back the attacker with her whip. He was about to throw a dagger to kill the man, but suddenly Mona appeared while jumping over some crates. She had one sword in hand, and in one swift movement she cut the man's head clean off while landing in a crouch on her feet.

"Mona!" Clary exclaimed happily when seeing her friend.

Mona just winced while clutching her still bleeding shoulder that was just getting worse the longer this fight was going on.

"Mona," Clary said sounding worried now.

Clary went over to Mona's side while kneeling down beside Mona to place a hand on her back.

"I'm fine." Mona said as she lifted her head. "It just stings a bit."

Clary didn't look so convinced considering all the blood that covered Mona's shoulder and arm caused by the profuse bleeding from the wound. Mona noticed her look while giving her a stern look.

"Don't look so worried." Mona said. "I'll be fine. Just keep close to Isabelle. It'll be safer that way, and please, don't let Zoey out of your sight."

Mona looked towards the young warlock as she was kneeling next to Clary to look at Mona in worry. Mona reached out with her unbloodied hand to brush Zoey's hair back.

"It's alright." Mona said gently. "We will drive them away from here. I won't let them hurt you."

Zoey nodded her head then watched as Mona made it to her feet. The dark-haired girl turned her head up to Jace who seemed happy to see her.

"I suppose we should get to work." She said to him.

"Yeah," He said grinning. "But if you need any saving, I'll come to your rescue."

He gave a wink before disappearing inside feeling much better knowing Mona wasn't gone from reach. Once all this was over, he'd make sure Magnus couldn't whisk her away again.

* * *

DESDEMONA'S POV:

I let out a sigh after all the fighting was over. And those still alive were gathered together now, which meant we could get started on taking care of the wounded. Myron was looking over some of the wounded as Magnus was finally getting to look at my shoulder. He was cleaning all the blood off to see the exact damage of the wound. I winced trying to resist jerking away from his hold.

"I'm sorry, my sweet." He said softly. "I will try to be gentler."

I nodded my head to his words while not really hearing them. I had a lot going through my head at the moment. I still haven't really had time to process all that's happened since as soon as we arrived here we had to fight against members of the Circle.

"I can use magic to heal this, Mona." Magnus told me as he cleaned away more of the blood.

Despite being a clean stab through the shoulder the bleeding had nearly stopped completely because the blood clod together to keep it from pouring out. It was just small trickles now.

"I'll just get Myron to stitch it later." I said "There is no reason to waste magic on such a small wound."

Magnus nodded his head though still had a worried look in his eyes as he continued to clean my wound.

"I am sorry for you are hurt." Magnus said. "I brought you here to keep you safe."

"And you didn't give me a choice in the matter either." I said.

Normally I would never get an attitude with Magnus, but right now…well, I'm not necessarily angry with him, but I'm not happy with him either. I think he realized this as he looked at my upset expression.

"Now, I know you're not happy with me." Magnus said. "Sometimes a parent has to do things their children don't like to keep them safe. You can stay mad at me for the rest of forever if you want, but as long as that keeps you alive, I will take your anger."

Magnus took a moment to brush my hair back from my face as he looked me in the eyes

"You and your brother are my world." Magnus said. "I will not allow you to be taken away from me."

He leaned down to place a kiss on my brow before grabbing some bandages to wrap around my shoulder for now until Myron could apply stitches.

"I understand you do not want to lose us." I said getting him to look at me directly again. "But hiding isn't the answer. We have to fight, dad. Not only is it the right thing to do, but it's in our blood. Besides,"

I paused as he finished bandaging my shoulder, so I could stand. It felt stiff, but most of the pain was gone.

"We're _mortal_." I said to Magnus. "You will have to say goodbye to us eventually, I'm afraid. So before that time comes let us live as we see fit even if that means dangerously."

I hated saying that to him because I know Magnus has had to say goodbye to too many loved ones in his immortal life, but he had to understand he couldn't protect us forever. Mostly because we didn't have forever as he did. I cupped his cheek to look him in the eyes, which held sadness.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." I said sincerely. "I don't ever want to leave you, but the day will come. Please, don't keep us locked away until it does."

I kissed his brow as he had kissed mine while hoping he understood I didn't want to hurt him. I just wanted him to understand how Myron and I felt. I then pulled back while unable to look at his face since I'm sure the hurt look in his eyes would break me. I welcomed Clary walking in with Zoey since it was a nice distraction.

"Magnus." Clary said as she led Zoey over.

Zoey ran over to Magnus to hug him, and he returned the hug before gently pushing her back to look at her. He caressed her cheek with the sad look still in his eyes, and I could see he was still having trouble speaking.

"Zoey, let's go look after the others." I said taking her hand. "I'm sure Myron could use the help."

Zoey nodded her head then let me lead her out of the room to where Myron was looking after some of the less wounded. I guided her towards the room where Myron was. I opened the door with Myron looking up from his work. I nodded to Zoey, and he nodded in understanding.

"Why don't you come help me, Zoey?" Myron asked gesturing for her to come inside.

"Okay." Zoey said smiling.

She went over to him, and he immediately started showing her what he was going, so she could mimic him. I looked at her sadly knowing things were going to be different for her now. I watched a second longer before I left the room knowing Myron would look after her. I let out a sigh as I ran my fingers through my hair. I turned around to check the parameter again since I still felt on edge. However, as I turned, I bumped right into Jace making me jump since I was still on edge.

"Whoa, it's okay." He said as he placed his hand on my uninjured shoulder. "It's just me."

"Yeah, I can see that." I said offhandedly.

Jace gave me a look of concern as he ran his hand down my arm in an attempt to comfort me. I did feel a bit comforted by the gesture, but my mind was still reeling with all that's happened.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jace asked.

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"About the fact that the _handsomest son of Aphrodite_ is a friend of Valentine's and that he attacked you." Jace said straight up.

I frowned because I honestly didn't want to discuss that with Jace. I already felt stupid for saying all those nice things about Dion. I feel stupid ever thinking that he was a charming, nice guy.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked. "How stupid I feel for thinking that slime ball was charming and nice? Or how stupid I feel about the fact I once had a crush on him? Or how about we talk about how stupid I am for letting him trap me like he had?"

Basically I felt all sorts of stupid, and I'm sure Jace would love to point this out since he was against the idea of me taking up Dion's invitation, which I'm glad I didn't. I would have felt stupider than I do now knowing I accepted a date with a guy who would kill me without batting an eye.

"Hey, you're not stupid." Jace said surprising me. "I mean, he was an old friend of yours—a comrade, so I can understand why you wouldn't think the worst of him. Though I have to question your taste in guys."

Jace gave me a teasing grin, and while I did feel a bit better, I couldn't muster a smile for him in return.

"He was just the only guy who ever looked at me with any interest." I said honestly as I hugged myself for comfort. "No guy has ever seen me more than just some grease monkey. Dion…Dion was the only guy to ever call me beautiful. Or treat me like I was someone special besides my dad."

Magnus tended to shower Myron and me both with praise. Probably to the point where we became a bit arrogant about certain things. It was bad when we were little, but I like to think we've matured since then.

"Then you must know a lot of stupid guys." Jace said while reaching out to brush my hair back. "Because I don't see how any guy could miss how special you are, Mona."

I felt my cheeks warm at his words as the two of us stared deeply into each other's eyes. For a moment neither one of us spoke as Jace's hand moved from caressing my hair to move down to stroke my cheek with his thumb. He opened his mouth to say something else, but a voice was cleared that had both of us jumping apart. I turned my head with my cheeks burning in embarrassment when seeing Magnus standing there. I can't believe my dad caught me so close to a guy. Let alone a Shadowhunter.

"Sorry to interrupt." Magnus said as he narrowed his eyes at Jace.

Jace frowned looking uncomfortable under Magnus's gaze, but soon Magnus's dark eyes shifted to me. I looked down still feeling guilt for the things I said to him in the other room. I'm sure I hurt his feelings, which is something I had never wanted to do.

"There's no reason to hold such a sad face, my sweet." Magnus said as he cupped my chin to make me look at him. "While it hurt to hear those words, I needed to, but do not think I will suddenly let you get away with reckless behavior. You are still my little girl, Desdemona, and as your father I will look after you."

I nodded my head while hoping that looking after me didn't include whisking me away from my friends.

"But I will not lock you away." Magnus said. "You do have your own life to live even if I might not agree with some of the people you invite into your life."

He cast a look at Jace who rolled his eyes in return. Well, I can see they're going to get along nicely—not.

"Thank-you." I said to Magnus who turned his attention back to me.

"Of course, dear." He said smiling at me. "Now fetch your brother. This location has been found out, which means it is no longer safe. We will need to relocate, but I will need Myron's help. After we find a more secure location, we will summon the memory demon that has Clary's memories."

My eyes widened because I had no idea that Magnus fed Clary's memories to a memory demon. Retrieving them was going to be a lot harder than I thought.


	12. Mad Ink

Once everything was settled in the new location, Magnus spoke with the Shadowhunters about summoning the demon to get Clary's memories back. I was with Myron in another room while speaking quietly with him.

"I know Clary is about to get her memories back, but one of us has to send out warnings to the half-bloods in the area." I said to Myron. "Chiron also needs to be Iris Messaged, so he can warn the campers. After that he should be able to get word to the half-bloods scattered throughout the states."

I had no idea why any of our kind would want to side with a Shadowhunter. I mean, we're beings of two different cultures—two different religions—two different mythologies if you prefer. What could Dion and Alabaster gain by siding with Valentine? I had no idea, but when all of us know of this, the more minds that can look for a solution and the more people who can prepare for a fight.

"I know." Myron said. "We can't delay getting out the word. Messaging Chiron can be done here, and I think I should be the one left behind in case Magnus needs more juice for the spell."

I nodded since that made sense to me. Besides, I probably couldn't help out around here anyway. I'd probably just be pacing around driving myself crazy until the summoning was over.

"Let's go tell Dad." I said.

I headed back into the room with Myron right behind me as Magnus was dividing up the responsibilities amongst the Shadowhunters.

"Pretty boy," Magnus said. "Go get your team ready."

Jace, who automatically assumed Magnus was talking to him, stepped forward looking ready to go.

"I know what to do." He said.

Magnus slightly rolled his eyes while sticking out his arm in front of Jace, which had my brow quirking. If he wasn't talking to Jace then who…my eyes drifted over to Alec. Alec noticed my look with his brow quirking. I only grinned in response.

"I'm not talking to you." Magnus said pushing Jace back before pointing at Alec. "I'm talking to _you_."

Alec seemed surprised at first, but then his lips slightly twitched up. Though he tried to hide the smile when Jace looked at him in disbelief. Alec shrugged his shoulders innocently though I could see he was pleased with being called the pretty boy this time. I felt my smile grow, and considering all that's happened, I felt like I had a right to have a bit of fun.

"Jace, don't look so put out." I said as I moved to stand between the two boys. "I mean, haven't you noticed how handsome Alec is?"

Jace's eyes widened as he looked to me as I was looping my arm with Alec's arm. Isabelle was giggling off to the side as Myron was trying to hide a grin. Even Magnus was grinning. Clary was just staying quiet, but I'm sure she wasn't amused.

"You think Alec is handsome?" Jace asked.

I nodded my head because Alec is handsome, and he has really pretty blue eyes. I'm surprised he hasn't snagged himself a girlfriend or boyfriend.

"Like more than me?" Jace asked looking as if my next answer might define the fate of the world.

I bit back a chuckle as I smiled at Jace while soothingly patting his arm as his eyes bored into me.

"This isn't a competition, Jace." I said then smirked. "But I have to admit, you're rather cute when _you're_ jealous."

The look on his face was priceless when I used words similar to what he had said when we were going to meet the Silent Brothers. I left him there stunned while walking over to Magnus who gave me a high five.

"That's my girl." He said fondly. "Speaking of my girl, I want you to stay safe while you're out there. After what's happened, I fear when those ex-friends of yours might show up for a rematch."

His words had the Shadowhunters looking towards us in confusion as Myron stood to Magnus's left. I honestly wasn't surprised Magnus, so I didn't question him as I smiled at Magnus as he cupped my face between his hands.

"I will be fine, dad." I promised him. "I'll be sure to pack more than one weapon, and I won't be caught off guard by Dion's Charm Speak ever again."

"I will be working on that." Myron cut in. "I figure if magic seals can be made to mask our scents then some can be made to make us resilient to Dion's Charm Speak. I will consult with Rhea on the subject."

Rhea, who was Myron's older half-sister, was more versed in magic than even Myron. She had magical knowledge on a global scale. She knew about the different cultures of magic and the different religions that have magic in them. She taught Myron a lot while he was away from home, and away from Magnus's teaching when he was staying at camp. Rhea has even met Magnus before, and they can spend hours talking magic to the point it puts even Myron to sleep.

"Right." I said. "The sooner we come up with something the sooner we're all safe. I'll be sure to help with the research once I get back. Try not to tear up the place while I'm gone, brother."

"Of course, sister," Myron said then looked to Magnus. "I can take Clary into the other room to get started."

Magnus nodded his head so Myron ushered the confused looking Clary into the next room. I heard him promising to explain things to her later as he shut the doors behind them.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Alec asked. "Why?"

I turned to look at Alec who had an almost concerned expression on his face. Looks like we really are making progress, which is good. I do see Alec as a friend, after all.

"I have to warn the half-bloods in the area that we have a few rouges prowling around." I said. "I'll also have to tell them to report if any of our kind are acting out of character. The last time we were in a situation like this we hadn't realized how many switched sides until it was nearly too late. I don't want to get caught off guard again."

That and I didn't want Valentine, who apparently likes experiments, getting the idea to cut half-bloods up. If he started torturing my people like he was the Downworlders like he did to Dot, I'd hunt him down to end him myself. However, I'd like to prevent any experimentation on half-bloods, so it's best to get the word out now.

"You're going out there alone?" Jace asked with a frown on his face. "It's not safe to go anywhere alone, and you already have a wounded shoulder. If you get jumped, you would be at a disadvantage."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked Jace. "Wait until everything is finished here? The longer I wait the more time Dion or Alabaster has to hurt one of my kind, or try to bring them to their side. I can't delay this."

Jace frowned even more though I could see in his eyes that he understood where I was coming from. However, it seemed as if he was having an eternal battle inside as his eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't place. Jace then let out a loud sigh before turning to Magnus.

"Do you specifically need me for this spell?" He asked.

I blinked wondering what he was thinking. Did he want to come with me? But Clary needed all the people she could get helping her.

"Not necessarily." Magnus said honestly. "There only needs to by five of us for this spell. You don't have to be here for it to work."

Jace nodded his head before moving to stand in front of me. He couldn't be serious.

"Then let's go." He said looking me right in the eye.

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Jace said. "I'm not letting you go alone, Mona. I'm going with you to have your back even if you don't want me too."

I frowned then looked to Magnus thinking he'd say something since I could tell he didn't like me near Jace. I don't mind having Jace around, but some of the places I needed to go weren't exactly safe. And I know Jace is strong and capable, but even veteran half-bloods can die or get maimed at one of the places I'll be visiting.

"It is probably best not to go alone." Magnus said. "Though I'd rather you go with someone else, I'm sure this Shadowhunter can keep you safe."

I groaned because I saw there was no changing anyone's mind, so I just turned on heel to leave. I didn't have time to waste. I just hope Jace doesn't get hurt during all this because I'd never forgive myself if he did.

* * *

I walked down the streets heading for the sketchier side of Brooklyn with Jace at my side. I shuddered slightly while remembering I had left my jacket back at the lair. It was practically worthless now anyway since it had a hole in it, and it was stained with blood. Though it was hard to tell through the black leather.

"Here." Jace said while shrugging off his jacket.

He placed it over my shoulders, and I nodded my thanks to him. I still wasn't happy about him tagging along since I was worried about his safety. Though I suppose there is another reason why I don't want him to see part of our world. A part we even keep from the younger half-bloods since we fear how it might influence them. Jace sighed then bumped his arm against mine to get me to look at him.

"Mona, are you really that mad at me?" Jace asked. "I just want to keep you safe."

I sighed myself while looking directly up into his eyes, so he could see my sincerity as I spoke.

"I'm not mad at you." I said honestly. "I'm just on edge with all that's going on, and I'm worried. I'm worried about what all this can mean. I'm worried about what's going to happen in the future. But I'm mostly worried about you or the others getting hurt because of some rouge half-bloods because if something did happen, I would feel responsible. And it would be my fault if I couldn't keep you from my problems."

I didn't want Jace or any of my friends hurt because they were dragged into half-blood drama. Jace placed his hand on my shoulder while looking me dead in the eye as well.

"You don't have to worry so much." Jace said. "Your pals got mixed up with Valentine, which means my territory. Even if you did make me stay back at Magnus's place, I'd get tangled up in your world eventually. Just like you've gotten tangled up in mine. What happens from now on, we'll face together, so you're just going to have to get used to the fact that you'll be working with me a lot now. Which I'm sure makes you happy. I mean, you get me all to yourself when the rest of the world is missing out."

He gave me a teasing wink and a grin, which had my lips turning up into a smile. How did he know what to say to make me feel better? Did he know his words make me smile? Or was he just saying what he felt? People really were too complicated sometimes to understand.

"How did I get so lucky?" I jokingly asked.

"I've asked myself that ever since that night I met you." Jace said with his voice turning soft and serious.

My heart in the most cliché manner skipped a beat at his words as he was cupping my cheek while stroking the skin with his thumb. We seem to find ourselves in this usual position or similar ones of close, intimate proximity. Sometimes I don't know how we end up like this, but it makes me feel flustered every time. I haven't completely decided if that is a bad thing yet or a good thing. And while I would love to stay this close to him a bit longer, I knew we needed to get moving.

"Jace, we still have half-bloods to talk to," I reminded him as I gently pushed him away.

Jace silently nodded his head before motioning for me to lead the way. We started going down the street again as I turned a corner down a familiar street. I grinned at the building at the end of it that looked a little run down almost like it was abandoned. There didn't seem to be any sign of life at all coming from it, but I knew there was more too it.

"Where are we?" Jace asked curiously as he looked around the eerily quiet street. "Does your friend live in a crack house?"

I chuckled while turning to look at him as I took his hand in mine since he'd need to be holding onto me when we passed through the glamor.

"You would think someone who lives in a seemingly abandoned church would know there's always more to what meets the eye." I said. "Come on, I'm sure Ria's place is still open."

I tugged him along while heading for the large building at the end of the street. Honestly it looked as if it was an abandoned old firehouse. It was two story with a garage attached, and a faded off logo on the front of the garage doors that looked like it had once said _Brooklyn Fire Department_ with a picture in between the words that circled around it. We made it to the building, and I stopped just at the edge of the sidewalk to look at Jace.

"Prepare to be amazed." I said.

Before he could speak I stepped forward slightly meeting resistance as if an invisible, flexible wall was in front of me. However, there wasn't much resistance, so I managed to step through with Jace right behind. He frowned looking behind him with confusion in his eyes.

"What was that?" Jace asked.

"It was like the membrane of the glamour set around this building." I explained. "It's supposed to also deter humans hence why you felt that tug of resistance when trying to step closer. Ria does business mostly with the Downworlders, or people more up my alley, which is why she made a deal with a warlock to set a glamour up."

Jace looked like he wanted to ask more, but the flashing green and purple lights pulled his eyes off of me. I smiled while also turning to look at the large flashing neon sign hooked to the building. It flashed _Mad Ink_ in green and purple colors, which illuminated the dark brick building.

"What is this place?" Jace asked.

"It's a tattoo parlor." I replied. "Mine and Myron's friend Adria Hanwell owns and runs the place. She's a daughter of Dionysus."

Jace nodded along to what I was saying before letting me pull him to the large black door upfront that had skull shaped doorknob. I reached for the door knob, but paused to look back at Jace.

"I'm warning you now," I began. "Ria's a bit…different. She went on a quest one time for her father, and…well, she didn't come back the same. Just please don't judge her too quickly."

Most people were quick to judge Ria the moment they laid eyes on her before she's even had a chance to speak. And even when people do allow her to get a few words out, they still think of her as some kind of freak.

"Okay," Jace said. "I won't judge, I promise."

I thanked him then twisted the door knob to open the door up. When I did, the bell in the front dinged to resound our entrance. There was no movement from anywhere at first, but I knew Ria would be with us shortly, so I just glanced around as some rock music played softly in the background. The place was still the same as ever. Black-and-white checkerboard tile floors. Some dark purple walls with black trim. Then the mirror ceiling that had a white chandelier sticking out from the top. There was a set up dark wooden steps heading to the upstairs area then over in the mirror ceiling was circular hole large enough for a person to slide down comfortably down the pole that came through it.

There was a sitting area for guests with dark furniture in one of the corners then some tattooing equipment taking up a good half of the room. A large and long black curtain divided the rest of the building from the main space. It was kind of dark for my tastes, but I know this is one of the few places that Ria feels comfortable in anymore. Speaking of Ria, I could hear movement coming from upstairs.

"Be right with you." Her familiar voice called from above.

I turned to Jace to squeeze his hand while hoping he wasn't too shocked with who greeted us. As I said, Ria turned into a different person after a mission for her father went bad. Jace squeezed my hand in return as if to reassure me that he would keep his word about not judging Ria. We both then looked up when someone started sliding down the pole. Well, here she comes.

* * *

NO POV:

As Jace looked at this young woman who came sliding down the fireman's pole, his mind was trying to understand what he was looking at. When Mona said something about this woman and not to judge her, Jace was expecting to see someone missing a limb or with horrific scars. However, this woman wasn't scarred or maimed horrifically. However, she was covered in tattoos. Though Jace expected that considering she's a tattoo artist.

The large tattoo on her right arm really caught his attention. It was a full sleeve that looked like grape vines were hanging on her arm, but amongst those bunches of grapes and vines were cackling skulls. Their mouths were wide open with rotten grapes or tiny skulls spilling out with grape juice rolling off their white craniums. A few other details were added like one of the skulls had horns, and there was some kind of small staff woven amongst the vines that had what looked like a pinecone attached on one end. Then there was a snake peeking out of one of the eye sockets of one of the larger skulls.

Honestly, Jace didn't know what to make of the tattoo, but it wasn't like it was the weirdest thing about this woman. Though besides the ink all over her body, she seemed rather normal for the most part. Medium in height with a slim figure. No outstanding curves, so pretty average. Her brown hair was cut in a undercut style kind of like Magnus's hair, but hers wasn't gelled up on top. It was loose and wave, and combed over to the left side. All that was normal, but her eyes…Jace has never seen such eyes before in his entire life.

The whites of her eyes were pitch black with white veins and her irises this purplish yew. Almost like the color of the grapes on her arm. Jace knew he said he wouldn't judge, but he couldn't help, but stare. What happened to her eyes? Is this what Mona meant when she said that Ria came back different? Finally after a moment of silence the woman before them broke it by chuckling.

"Yeah, I know," She said seeming to be address Jace. "They can be a bit unnerving to look at. Especially for the first time."

She grabbed some sunglasses off the counter where most of the tattooing supplies was to place them over her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jace said. "I didn't mean to—!"

"Stare?" Ria cut him off. "Don't worry about it. You wouldn't be the first one to do it."

Jace stood there not sure how to react, but luckily Mona saved him as she stepped forward.

"It's good to see you again, Ria." Mona said. "You seem to be doing well. Are the…episodes still bothering you?"

Episodes? Jace wondered what that was supposed to mean. By the look on Mona's face they weren't something good. Ria sighed while plopping down in the chair where her clients usually sit when she's tattooing them.

"Yeah, they happen every once and a while." Ria said. "But I just took some of my meds, so I'm lucid at the moment at least."

After she said that Jace was starting to put the pieces together. Having episodes, medication that kept her lucid. Ria must suffer from intervals of insanity. Was this the person Myron mentioned that willingly chose to risk insanity to help people? The one that had somehow mentally scarred Mona in the past to the point that she gets touchy about the subject? When seeing his curious expression, Ria opened her mouth to answer a few of the unasked questions she could have.

"If you're wondering if I'm crazy, the answer is yes." Ria said making him stiffen when she said it so bluntly. "I suffer from schizophrenia and a dash of everything else. The psychiatrist didn't know what to do with me, so I busted out of the looney bin and have been hiding out here ever since."

"Were…were you always like this?" Jace said not sure how to ask politely.

"No," Ria said shaking her head. "I didn't lose my marbles or start hearing voices in my head until I went on a quest to recover something for my dad. People were kind of fighting over it, and it was driving them bonkers. As a daughter of Dionysus, I'm immune to being affected by madness, or at least I used to be."

Ria frowned after saying this, and Jace wasn't going to push things if it was a sore subject.

"However, I guess you can say I shot my immune to hades after drinking that wine." Ria said. "It had been aging for nearly two-thousand years. It was supposed to be the oldest wine in existence, and many wanted it because it was made by the god of wine himself, which gave it magic properties. I was supposed to go and remove it from where it was left because the madness inducing waves coming off of it was turning one town upside down and sideways. Everyone was going crazy and hurting each other due to the side effects. My dad wanted to keep the wine safe in another location, but Chiron said it'd be safer if the wine was destroyed. And I did try to destroy it."

Ria chuckled almost darkly and with no humor as she remembered all the ways she tried to get rid of the wine. She tried burning the clay urn and all in fire. She tried smashing it on the ground. She tried pouring it all out to let the ground soak it up, but the magic her father put around it kept her from doing all those things.

"After trying nearly fifty different ways to get rid of it, I realized the only way to get rid of the wine was to drink it since that's what it was made for." Ria continued. "I was warned that the madness in the bottle could send anyone into the looney bin in a strait jacket with just a single drop touching their tongue. I thought I would be fine though since I'm supposed to be immune to madness. I was wrong unfortunately. I drank the entire bottle. It felt like poison at first, and like I was dying. I ended up passing out after many fits of convulsing on the ground. When I woke up, my eyes were like this."

She dropped her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose to reveal the blackness and purple irises before pushing the shades back up her nose.

"And I realized things were a lot different in my mind." Ria added. "I heard voices. I was seeing things that weren't in front of me. The entire world was a stranger to me because my mind had completely warped. If I hadn't been found by a scouting party that came looking for me, I never would have returned to camp. Unfortunately there was nothing that could be done for me. It was too late to return to the person I was once. Because once you break a person there is no fixing them."

Jace remembered Mona saying something similar to Clary when Clary said she would risk insanity to save her mom. Jace was really starting to think Ria was the one who made it where Mona gets uncomfortable around the subject of people going insane.

"But enough about me." Ria said waving her hand dismissively. "I'm sure you didn't come here to be bored with stories. Mona, come for another tattoo, or is your pretty boy Shadowhunter boyfriend getting one? Though I'm not sure if there's really any room for a decent tattoo with all those runes on his body."

Ria tilted her head seeming to contemplate where she'd even tattoo Jace as Mona was trying not to blush. Jace wasn't her boyfriend, but she felt as if trying to point that out might make her look like a freaking dork because she's sure she'd stutter. However, if she stayed silent, Jace might think that means she wants him as her boyfriend, which would be even more embarrassing.

"W…we're not dating, Ria." Mona managed to choke out. "But we are here to see you for an important reason. Something I'd like to tell _all_ our friends in the area."

This had Ria looking to Mona curiously as the daughter of Hephaestus crossed her arms over her chest. Counting the two of them and Myron there are four other half-bloods who call the area their home. There are regular tourists especially since a certain friend of theirs started up that _business_. Even employed two of the others to help part-time.

"So, please tell me where Magan, Eris, and Vasilis are." Mona said. "Oh, and what rock is Zero hiding under these days?"

Jace's brow quirked at the name Zero since it seemed like an odd name to give someone. Unless it was some kind of nickname.

"You'll find Magan in the small apothecary she set up in Greenpoint." Ria said. "Eris is doing some shady business with underground gambling, and Vasilis is currently in the smuggling business."

Two out of three of their friends sounded like really shady people in Jace's opinion. Just who are they exactly? And how could someone like Mona be associated with them?

"As for Zero," Ria began with a smirk. "You'll find him where he always is."

Mona frowned obviously not looking pleased, but also looking as if she expected as much.

"The colosseum." Mona said then added sarcastically. " _Great_."

"And there happens to be a lot happening there tonight from what I hear. Some real heavy hitters and special guests are rumored to be there." Ria said as she stood up. "Wouldn't surprise me if two out of the previously mentioned three were there too tonight with Zero. Maybe even Magan. You know Zero sometimes asks her to look after the fighters when they get banged up."

That was true, so going there might actually bring their entire group together. And Zero would be able to get the word out to the visiting half-bloods that the area isn't safe. While Mona didn't like going to the place it seemed like the best option. So she guessed there was just no other choice.


	13. The Colosseum

Queenie: Alright, dears, I closed the poll on my page, so you can go see the results if you wish. Malec is being kept, but someone else is going to be thrown into their relationship to make it a bit interesting. I'm not sure how this is going to go, but I'm going to try my best at making it work. Another heads up is that the third party is going to be female, so in this story Alec is bisexual like Magnus. Now, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

DESDEMONA'S POV:

We went back towards the more populated side of Brooklyn. Mostly where the tourist traps were located. And not tourist traps just for the mortals either, but even for people of my persuasion.

"What is this colosseum?" Jace asked Ria as they both walked behind me.

I haven't really been in the talking mood since I hate going to the colosseum, but I'm glad Jace has someone to talk to since I'm obviously not being much company at the moment.

"It's an unground battling arena for half-bloods." Ria explained. "Very old school. It had been found a few months ago by some friends of ours. We believe it was something left behind by the Labyrinth."

Ah, yes, the ever growing, ever-changing Labyrinth. I had stumbled inside the door into the Labyrinth by mistake when trying to get up the traps for Kronos's army when he just risen. I hadn't moved farther in, but by the time I had gotten back out half an hour had passed. And my siblings had not been too happy with me. In fact, Charles had made me sit with him at the catapults during the entire battle. Though I heard about it from Percy when we all had time for a breather, and he explained his journey with his friends through the Labyrinth.

"The Labyrinth?" Jace asked. "Like from the old myths? The—uh—Minotaur lived inside of it, right?"

Ria and I both froze while looking around as if we expected the bull man to pop out at any second. However, when he didn't, we relaxed.

"Yeah, but he hasn't lived there for a while." Ria said. "Not since he was killed the first time. But the Labyrinth has grown since all those years ago when it was first created. It almost took a life of its own. It moves locations and grows larger. Or at least it once did. After Daedalus died, part of the Labyrinth died as well, and now parts of it are still scattered unground unmoving for the most part. The colosseum is one of these parts. And it's pretty much the same as it was found, but all the skulls were cleared away."

I didn't have to look behind me to know Jace looked at her sharply. I mean, I would have if I was him.

"The skulls of the fallen just wasn't good for business." Ria added with a shrug. "So they were cleared out, and given proper burials, so hopefully their spirits are finally resting peacefully."

It was a nice thought, and I hope it's true. I couldn't imagine sending thousands of years trapped on earth unable to pass on. Unable to go to judgement.

"If this is place is so awful, why set up a business there?" Jace asked.

"Because Zero likes to keep busy, and it gives the old half-bloods something to do." I said as I turned a corner. "Most of us don't live to see adulthood, but in this generation of heroes there were a lot more survivors. More and half-bloods living to see their late teens…their early twenties. Something like this probably hasn't happened in a thousand years if not more. And well, doing the same camp activities gets a bit boring since we have to tone down the danger for the younger generation. So the colosseum is a place where we can fight as hard as we want and battle as much as we want without having to worry about hurting those of the younger generation, or influencing them badly."

That and some half-bloods have a death wish since they can't find life purposes. It was sad that some of the veteran half-bloods lost reasons to keep going after the war. I couldn't exactly blame them. The war had been horrific. Yes, fighting the Titans and the monsters was hard, but the hardest thing of all during that war was fighting each other—half-blood vs half-blood in a match to the death.

Having to hurt your fellow half-blood knowing you had to have the intent to kill on your mind to survive had been the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. And knowing there are some out there who want to spend their time in these gladiator matches to either kill or be killed sickens me. Some of the matches don't go that far. Some of the half-bloods here are looking for some fun. Just a friendly match between friends, which is more understandable.

And it isn't just fighting matches. There are also obstacle courses that rival the wall back at camp—you know, the one that has earthquakes and shoots lava. And there's also the monster fights that help hone a half-blood's skill. Not all monsters went into hiding after the war.

"Who is this Zero guy?" Jace asked coming to walk alongside me.

Ria moved up as well to walk on my left as Jace remained to the right of me as I glanced at him.

"Son of Nemesis the Goddess of Revenge and Balance." I said. "He's also known as Libra in the Downworld. You might have heard about him before."

Jace's eyes widened partially, so I guessed he had heard the name before at least once or twice.

"Why would the son of the goddess of revenge and balance care about gladiator fights?" Jace asked. "Or making money?"

"Well, it really isn't the money he's after." I said. "It's the deals."

Jace blinked curiously with his brow quirked as we continued walking. A few more turns, and we'll find the entrance we're looking for.

"As the son of the goddess of balance, Zero has the ability to tip the scales in someone else's favor." I explained. "But for a price. And a lot of people in the colosseum come to Zero looking for something. More power…more insight, more of anything really, but to get more of something, you have to give something up to try to keep some kind of balance."

Saying this had me thinking of Ethan Nakamura who gave up an eye to his mother—Nemesis, and Calliope Komte—his sister—who gave up a few of her internal organs, which has made her ill and weak. Of course, it isn't just children of Nemesis who make deals with their mother. There was a son of Apollo, who made the gravest of deals that had gotten himself killed. He had done it to save his girlfriend, who now has years to spare and is aging in like super reverse dog years, but his girl now sees these extra years as a curse. So as you can see these deals are a dangerous business, but as I said some half-bloods nowadays just don't care if they live or die.

"And with each deal made, Zero grows a bit stronger." Ria said from my left. "He isn't looking to make some kind of power play, but he doesn't want to be caught in something like the war again with not enough power to help."

I frowned at the mention of the war. It's left a lot of scars. Both mental and physical. We lost Charles before the battle of Manhattan. We lost Silena against the drakon. We lost Castor when Kronos's forces came from the Labyrinth. And we lost Marcel when he gave his life to ensure the senior commanders—the eldest half-bloods in camp—could escape Kronos's clutches to join us on the battle field, and we lost even more than those few. Charles's death had hit me the hardest of course.

"You've mentioned the war before." Jace said turning to me. "Was there a war amongst your people or something?"

I sighed as we took one last left, which led to this darkened alley with two large doors at the end and a flashing sign above them that said colosseum in bright golden light. Of course, humans didn't see this thanks to the heavy mist guarding the door.

"It was a war between the Titans and the Gods. The second war between them, in fact." I said. "And the half-bloods had been pulled into it. We had to protect Manhattan on our own while the gods were out fighting Typhon the Titan. They wouldn't return to help us because they thought their biggest threat was already in front of them. We suffered a lot of losses along the way even before the final battle came to Manhattan. My brother—Charles—was one of these losses."

Though he had died a hero, so I'm sure he's in Elysium with Silena. I didn't know if the two would try for rebirth or not. I'm hoping not because they deserved a nice long rest together as did all the others who perished in the battle…even Luke. However, if I knew the son of Hermes at all, I knew he would be trying for rebirth. Marcel probably was as well.

"He died taking down the flag ship of Kronos's forces, which gave us a chance to prepare. It gave us back time we had lost to get ready for his upcoming attack." I continued. "My brother died a hero. And I am very proud of him for that. I just hope when my time comes, I can do the same. It would be a great honor."

I meant those words. I knew while half-bloods seem to be getting older and older by the day that nearly half of us older ones will be dead most likely before we reach thirty. I'll still be in my prime then, so I'll be able to fight until the very end.

"Why not just live a long life then pass away peacefully in your sleep?" Jace asked while looking bothered by this conversation.

"Because, Blondie," Ria said while patting him on the shoulder. "We half-bloods couldn't possibly get that lucky. There have been a few of us—and I mean very few of us who lived to age well past sixty then died. But a chance like that is one and a million."

I nodded in agreement as we finally stopped in front of the doors that led to the colosseum. I opened up one of the doors while gesturing Ria and Jace in first. Ria tipped her imaginary hat to me while walking right in. Jace didn't move, however, as he kept staring at me. I sighed probably knowing what he was thinking.

"It's something you best not dwell on." I said. "Doing so isn't going to change the fact. Now, come on, we need to do this then return to the others."

Hopefully by the time we're done, we'll go back to the lair, and Clary will have her memories back. Then we can all go from there. Jace sighed then stepped forward to grab my hand.

"I'm going to keep you safe." He said firmly then walked inside while taking me with him.

I blushed at his sincerely spoken words while subconsciously squeezing his hand. We walked into the top part of the colosseum, which just looked like an average small night club/bar. People were around mingling and talking while enjoying some of the beverages the bar had to offer.

"This is the colosseum?" Jace asked with a quirked brow.

"The top half of it." Ria said. "This is a place to relax before or after the battles happening below. It's also a place for mundanes, half-bloods, and a few other creatures can mingle."

"The mundanes aren't allowed downstairs though." I said. "It's strictly for half-bloods or creatures or even Downworlders to enjoy."

Jace nodded as he looked around at everything. He seemed interested in the place.

"Maybe someday we can come back to grab a few drinks." I said. "Right now though we need to make it to the second level. I can already sense weapons clashing meaning the fighting has already begun."

I led Jace down the hall that seemingly led to nowhere with Ria following right behind us. I went to the end of the hall while brushing my fingers against the mark of Daedalus on the wall. It glowed for a moment before the wall shifted to the side to open up a passageway into the colosseum. I walked in while going down the stairs that led down into the colosseum. Hopefully we can pass on the warning then leave without any problems. I don't want things to repeat like when I was here last.

* * *

NO POV:

Down in the colosseum, the audience was roaring and cheering as a fighter down in the arena was facing against a hellhound. The fighter, who was a young son of Ares, had the upper hand against his slobbering for, and seemed to be playing with the beast for the crowd's entertainment. Up in the booth where the VIPs sat, a young man of Asian descent let out a sigh. He looked to be in his early twenties with inky black hair that was gelled upwards then it the left in waves. His eyes a dark brown—almost black, and his skin pale like a china doll's glass face.

"He's just playing with it now." He said from his throne like seat. "How boring."

He then looked to the ginger haired girl sitting to his left as she was twirling a peace of hair around her finger looking as bored as him.

"Eris," He said getting her attention. "Please, have this end."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Eris said sweetly.

She got up from her own chair to stand beside his, so she could look directly down into the fight. She raised her hand while snapping her fingers together. At first it didn't look like anything happened, but anyone sensitive to magic or sudden disturbances would have noticed a slight shift in the air. Suddenly the half-blood son of Ares, who had had the upper hand, tripped up on his own feet to tumble to the ground while dropping his sword. The audience gasped as the half-blood was now at the mercy of the hellhound who immediately started closing in.

However, before the half-blood could be hurt, a dagger went flying down into the arena to stab the hellhound in the back. It howled in pain before turning into ash as everyone snapped their attention to where the dagger had come from. All eyes landed on three new arrivals that were standing near the main entrance into the colosseum. The Asian man sat up straighter while instantly recognizing two of his latest guests. He grinned as his eyes landed on the one who through the dagger.

"Desdemona Bane." He said as the commentator of the matches started speaking. "Now things will certainly be interesting."

 _"Looks like there was no winner in this battle, ladies and gentlemen, due to interference from outside the arena by someone we all know!"_ An upbeat voice said from a spot unseen in the colosseum. _"You know her and you love her! It's_ _ **Desdemona Bane**_ _!"_

Cheers erupted from the audience, but Mona's blank expression remained on her face as she started making her way to the steps that led to the VIP box. Ria and the blonde man that no one recognized followed after her.

"Hmm, seems as if she's her for a business visit." The Asian man said. "Eris, please, greet them then bring them to me."

"Of course, Zero." Eris said.

She then left the VIP room to go greet their guests, which left Zero alone with another one of his guests.

"She seems troubled." A young blonde woman said from her seat. "Something must have happened."

"Yes." Zero agreed with his lips still turned up. "I feel as if someone has disrupted the balance. Desdemona must be here to tell us what is happening."

While he was interested to hear this news, his blonde haired friend had a troubled look on her face.

* * *

DESDEMONA'S POV:

After saving that idiot half-blood from the clutches of the hellhound, I let Jace and Ria towards the stairs that led up to the VIP room. There were two large bouncers—cyclops who had sided with the gods during the war—at the end of the stairs. I paused in front of them as they looked down at us.

"Hey, Stavros, Arsenios," I greeted them.

They both grunted in return then nodded towards Ria who raised her hand to wave. They then eyed Jace, which didn't surprise me since he was a stranger to him.

"Who this?" Stavros asked as he tilted his head at Jace.

"This is Jace." I said nodding back to the blonde. "He is my friend, and I vouch for his trustworthiness. Isn't that enough?"

The two exchanged a glance probably wondering what they should do, but a voice was then cleared. The two cyclops moved out of the way to reveal Eris the daughter of Tyche the goddess of Luck. One of her many daughters actually. There's not only Eris, but her older sister Kaira and their younger sister Chiara and then the youngest sister Tekli. They had a brother Adrian, but he died in the war.

"Eris." I said nodding to her.

"Mona." Eris greeted with a kind smile. "Ria."

She smiled at Ria as well who throughout a peace sign to the younger girl. Eris then looked to Stavros and Arsenios.

"They are all welcomed here." Eris said then looked directly at Jace. "Even the Shadowhunter. Please, come. Zero is interested to know what bring you to us this time, Mona. It isn't a secret that you dislike this place."

I frowned though said nothing as I followed Eris up the stairs when she started going up them. Jace was right behind me while sticking close as he eyed the two cyclops distrustfully. Ria brought up our rear while whistling a merry tune. I think her medication is starting to wear off. She only whistles like that when she starts to feel "funny" as she describes it. It's usually the point where her lucidness fades back into insanity. Hopefully she'll be fine until we can get her back into the safety of her tattoo parlor. We made it to the VIP room, and when I stepped inside, Zero was standing from his chair.

"Desdemona, Adria, it is good to see you both again." He said smiling politely at us.

As usual his smile held no warmth. There was nothing behind it whatsoever. It was as if he didn't know how to give a genuine smile. I then glanced at Magan—the blonde in the room—as she sat in one of the spare chairs in the room. I nodded to her, which had her nodding in return.

"And how nice of you to bring a new guest to the colosseum." Zero added as he cast a quick glance at Jace, which caught my attention. "Perhaps the Shadowhunter would like to participate in our monster fights."

"No." I answered for Jace quickly and firmly as I narrowed my eyes.

Zero chuckled with his grin growing, but it still not reaching his eyes in the slightest.

"Very well." Zero said. "Now, I'm sure you came here for business. You never come here for fun. Now, please, tell us what is wrong?"

"First things, first." I said. "Is Vas here as well?"

"Of course," Zero said. "Vasilis is now employed here in the colosseum. He's—!"

"The commentator." Ria interrupted. "I thought I knew that voice."

Zero nodded his head as I heard said voice in the background announcing the next fight. Now that I was actually paying attention to it, I could hear it was indeed Vasilis's voice.

"I will have someone fetch him for us." Zero said. "Until, please, sit."

Zero guested to the chairs around us, and even if I wanted to just leave, I sat down with the others following my example. I just wanted to get this over with, so to return to the others. Who knows what's all happened since we left.

* * *

NO POV:

Jace sat in the chair beside Mona while looking at these other half-bloods. The one—Zero—kind of put him on edge. Even more than that Dion guy. Something about him made Jace feel as if Zero couldn't be trusted. As if the half-blood didn't care for much or anything. His smiles held no sincerity, and his nearly pitch-black eyes clearly held many secrets. The two girls didn't seem so bad on the other hand. Eris's smiles held genuine warmth, and she seemed like an honest person. However, she seemed awfully close to Zero. She was practically sitting in his lap now as she rested on the arm of his arm with his arm around her waist.

The blonde, whose name he didn't know, was quiet while looking bothered as if she knew exactly what was wrong. As if she had known before they even showed up that something was wrong, and she's been worried about it for months. They were certainly a diverse group of people in Jace's opinion. It made him wonder what this Vasilis guy was like.

"Desdemona, why don't you introduce everyone?" Zero suggested. "We have time before Vasilis joins us, I believe."

Jace looked to Mona, who frowned, as she crossed one leg over the other. She obviously didn't like this Zero guy much either. She then looked back to Jace.

"Jace, this is Zero Takashi." Mona said. "He's the son of Nemesis the goddess of revenge and balance."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Shadowhunter-san." Zero said formally. "Welcome to our humble abode."

"Thanks." Jace said not wanting to be rude to Mona's friends.

Well, he would be if they were rude first, but he could play nice for now at least. Mona then continued with the introductions.

"The girl sitting with him is Eris the daughter of Tyche the goddess of luck and chance." Mona said then finally pointed to the blonde. "And that's Magan Flare the daughter of Apollo the god of the sun and many more things."

"She's one of the children of an Olympian like Adria and Desdemona are." Zero said. "Makes them a bit of a big deal."

"Just like me." A new voice interrupted.

The group looked to see a young Indian man walking through the door. He was shot guy with angular features and a mischievous smile that made Jace want to protect his pockets.

"Yes, we can't forget our dear Vasilis the son of Hermes the messenger of the gods." Zero said gesturing to the newcomer. "Now come, Desdemona has brought news."

Vasilis went to take a seat near Zero, which had Jace wondering what was so important about this guy that people would wish to be so close. Vasilis, Eris, and Magan all seemed as if they were like bodyguards to Zero. As if they had to protect him at all costs.

"You know, Desdemona, it is odd to see you here without your brother." Zero said. "And you even managed to get Ria out of her cave. The poor thing doesn't look like she's doing much better."

Jace glanced back at Ria as the woman was mumbling to herself while nervously keeping her hands busy by pulling at the ends of her hands. Her medication must be wearing off. Jace couldn't imagine dealing with what she's going through.

"And we all know how well you do around…well, to be frank, the insane." Zero said. "I mean, no one can blame you considering all those issues you have with your mother."

Mona's hands clenched the armrests of her chair tightly with her knuckles going white and the wood in the arms groaning in protest. Jace wouldn't be surprised if the arms broke here in a while.

"Ria is doing much better." Mona nearly hissed out. "And we're not here to discuss my mother. Now let's skip this bullshit because the more time we waste the more leverage they gain."

Her tone had her fellow half-bloods sitting up straighter, and Zero's emotionless face actually shifted to show seriousness in his eyes. Mona even had his attention now.

"They?" Zero prompted.

"We have rouges again." Mona said. "However, this time they're following someone else's cause, but it'll lead to another war all the same. Our kind has to be warned. We have to prepare, or who knows how many we'll lose this time."


End file.
